Remember Us
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Love shall not be forced and or misguided. Many are deceived and tricked into that what shouldn't be but only true love and honesty could defeat the tainted. Feelings concealed because of fear of complications, being colleagues…best friends. Taking a risk of losing a friendship. But when love is the only answer, what choice shall be made?
1. Chapter 1

**More Than You Know**

 **I started this story in 2013. I've been having somewhat of a writer's block with this. I've decided to edit and change a few things within this story (character name changes, add new characters, change of motive) for a clearer direction. Hoping this time I can finally complete it :)**

The planet of Alluremour was veiled in such pure beauty, in light and love, inhabitant by exotic natures and the people of this planet, loyal, peaceful and joyous. Now it is only a mask, hiding dark painful secrets. The people brainwashed to think there's nothing to fear but deep down they know it's a lie.

The planet was ruled by a widowed Queen. She consumed by an unknown anger. Maybe it was the grief of losing her husband, King Julius, or maybe it was more to it.

"This will not be acceptable," Queen Marcella said walking towards Xhanaliese, the wise sorceress.

"Talking in riddles, old woman? You are trying my patients…" Octavian, Marcella's year younger brother and army general exclaimed.

"You are not satisfied with what you have been given and you seek more."

"I want a man fit to be my King. My dear brother wants a woman that will be acceptable for his own pleasure. If we are to choose those who are worthy, make them do what we want. That will have eyes and love only us. I would do it myself but I won't take the chance of making a mistake again."

"As you wish."

"A bride I will have."

"But we have to choose wisely, Brother."

"Then we will search the galaxy!"

"Forcing an unwilling soul will only corrupt. Tainting true love will only cause chaos." Xhanaliese vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" Octavian asked.

Marcella smiled, her lips forming an ugly grin as she sat upon the throne. "It doesn't matter. Gather all your soldiers. We won't let anyone get in our way this time."

* * *

 **Many Years Ago:**

Sapphyre looked into her lover's eyes only to see that he was not who he once was. He was possessed, taken by a woman overcome with jealousy. Two hearts destined to be as one would be torn apart and lied to. The love they share forgotten, cast by a spell that could not be broken…or shall seem.

"Julius, my love. Please...remember what we have."

Queen Sapphyre shook her head, the tears falling down her face. Her beautiful palace, once lively is now gloomy and cold. Her people now live in fear. Everything that she had once loved is crumbled and gone. She was broken.

King Julius was not in control of his own mind but he was with his heart. He loved his Queen and would never think to betray her. Though, the words that he said to at this moment expressed otherwise.

Laughter filled the dark throne room. The woman of jealousy smiled evilly of victory. She continued to smile that awful smile, twirling around the room. And then she began to laugh once more.

As the woman walked up to Queen Sapphyre. Sapphyre could see the evil that lurked deep inside this woman, but only to be covered by innocent beauty. Her eyes showing every ounce of wickedness inside, Sapphyre began to fear for her life, but she stood her ground, not letting her fear show through. "He will not love you."

"I have him now. He will learn that I am the one who is rightfully queen." The woman grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close, whispered in her ear with a hiss, "You never deserved him."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Diana stood leaning against the shower wall as the hot water ran down her body. She was silent with her eyes closed. She had seemed to be on an emotional roller-coaster for the past few days. She was confused and torn between what was in her heart and what was in her mind. The man that she was in love with was not only her colleague...her best friend, Clark Kent.

Every time she sees him, her face heats, her body becomes weak. But that is not how an Amazon Princess of Themyscira supposed to feel. Wanting to be with him, to have a life with him is a sign of weakness to this man, a man who can taken control of her mind and heart, a man who can take advantage of her and break her heart. But he was not that man. He was a man different from all others. He treated her equally. Although he may not agree with some things she wanted to do or say, he let her express herself however she may.

He understood her in ways no one else could. He was perfect in her eyes. He was the definition of what a real man should be. He challenged her as she did him.

Was she infatuated with Clark and desired a fantasy that may not come to be reality?

Getting out the shower, Diana dried off and put on her silk robe. She sat at her dressing table and brushed her still damped hair. She sighed putting her brush down.

She couldn't let him know these feelings. She just couldn't. She didn't want to put him in a place to where he had to choose. She lit many candles she had placed throughout her living room. She turned the lights out and let the gentle flickering of the flames soothe her stretched nerves. She was trying to settle her mind. She needed to gather her thoughts and resolve her feelings to how this happen.

It hurts inside holding herself back. Diana felt so alone. If she could tell him how she feels, without him feeling the opposite, she would do it in a heartbeat. She would do anything to have him hold her in his strong arms, to feel his lips against hers again. She wanted him to touch her, to make love to her, and tell her how much he loved her.

What Diana didn't know was that he did love her and wished could be with her right at that very moment. She didn't know he would stay up at night thinking of her and how many times he beat himself up for letting chances slip by.

* * *

Clark flew high into the sky looking at the brightly glowing moon. It was a quiet night but yet so loud with his heart giving him a lot of grief. She has always had a place in his heart and she has even taken it over. He felt he was hurting her, lying to her about how he truly felt and he could no longer conceal those feelings. They were just too strong.

The beautiful, very curvy Amazon warrior princess was fierce. It was more than her physical form that had Clark staring at her in awe; it was the determination that burned in her blue eyes. She was loving, loyal and kind. She always gave off this certain light and warmth that he could feel in his heart.

They both felt a little bit guilty of just a little look but never touched. Hoping that they wouldn't show their thoughts were becoming… inappropriate when they were close or walked by each other. Maybe that's still too much.

They told themselves to just keep that door close no matter how bad it was killing them. Always wondering what would they will do if they had to tell each other or better yet, silence is better. In reality they just couldn't cross that line.

It didn't matter much longer of hiding because they were slipping up. At moments, they can see it on each other's face of hiding all the secrets they kept. There is something missing in their lives and the solution is quite obvious but why did this have to be so damn complicated for them?

* * *

 _ **Diana exhaled. "We shouldn't do this."**_

 _ **"I thought you would want me here."**_

 _ **"I do."**_

 _ **"We are alone."**_

 _ **She sighed closing her eyes once again.**_

 _ **"It's okay…"** _

Diana awoke and sat up abruptly then laid back down looking up at the ceiling.

Her dreams were very pleasant…pleasurable if you will, dreams full of love, temptation and lust. How she wished that in some way, her dreams would become reality. She was tired emotionally and physically. She needed him to comfort her, to ease her from her doubts.

Diana would look in her full length mirror. She could see herself standing in Clark's arms, him holding her, touching her, and kissing her, loving her. He just couldn't get enough and neither could she. But she realized she was getting lost in her fantasies. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let herself get caught up in her dreams. She didn't want to have mixed feelings.

She hid her shame. Fighting crime most of the time and working for the UN was her only escape. A much needed distraction.

* * *

 _ **He looked into the eyes of a Goddess. It had to be true, for surely no mortal being could ever be as beautiful as the vision before him.**_

 _ **She comes closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark puts his arms around her waist. His eyes close as she runs her fingers down his face. He opens his eyes to see her smiling at him.**_

 _ **"Take me."**_

 _ **She unties her robe and…**_

Clark wakes with such suddenness that he finds himself sitting up in bed. How was she able to slip into his dreams? He looks straight at the clock on the night stand, 8:00 AM. He scolds himself for dreaming of her again in the most seemingly disrespectful way. He respected her and loved her. But the temptation was calling.

He knew she had some type of feelings for him, as he did for her; it showed in all the little things she did for him and said to him. He yearned to be more honest with her about how he felt. Even the thought that she could love him as much as he loved her...

No. Thoughts like that would cause trouble for both of them if anyone found out. He wouldn't want that for Diana to deal with that, people wanting to know, judging and speculating, even though they did it anyway it would just make it more complicated.

He got up from bed and made his way to the shower, his only distraction was the newspaper deadline he had to make before the end of the day.

* * *

Diana walked around the Metropolis Mall, intrigued by the unique styles of clothing, the people who had the most interesting choices of clothing and the social interactions.

Diana was about to walk pass a well known boutique. The owner of the boutique was Ruby Evon, age 45, a veteran in the fashion industry for 28 years, not only being a model herself but, now outfitting models, making costumes for Broadway, and even a couple of celebrities. Ruby was over the top and when she had a vision and she needed it to come to life.

"Carraway, this dress is too special for just anyone to wear it!" She said to her 22 year old assistant, Jocelyn Carraway, a bit timid but she was very creative and business savvy.

"Mrs. Evon, I'm not sure who to go to."

Ruby sighed. "The dress couldn't even fit on the damn mannequin right."

"Mrs. Evon this is one of a kind. But maybe you need to alter it."

"This is my best work. An original that does not need any alterations!"

"I'm sure there is someone that can fit the dress. But how exactly did you design it? I mean normally you will pick the model first."

"As a true artist in this industry, you have to do things spontaneously. I see I have much to teach you." She walked over to the dress hanging up. "Honestly, though, I don't know who has a body type like this."

At that moment, looking out to the people walking by, Ruby spotted a woman, she smiled.

"Carraway, I have found her."

"Who?"

Ruby pointed at the woman. "I need you to go get her for me."

"Mrs. Evon I… wouldn't it be a little awkward to walk up to someone I don't know."

"Be spontaneous, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn sighed. "Ok." She hurried to catch up to the woman.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Miss! Miss!"

The woman turned with a concern look. "I am sorry. Anything wrong?"

"I'm the one sorry for startling you. I am Jocelyn Carraway, assistant to Ruby Evon. She owns the boutique over there. She would like to speak with you for only a moment. If you don't mind, Miss?"

"My name is Diana," she smiled. "And I don't mind at all."

Jocelyn smiled back, admiring Diana's beauty and how polite she is.

Walking into the boutique, Diana looked around amazed as the beautiful gowns.

"Oh my! Yes, you are lovely!" Ruby smiled and walked around Diana, observing her from head to toe.

"Um…Mrs. Evon, this is Diana."

"Diana Prince."

"I would like to give you an offer. Could you please try this dress on?"

Diana was a bit hesitant but couldn't say no. She smiled and nodded.

"Marvelous!" Ruby clapped. "Jocelyn, Miss Prince and I will be right back."

Giving about 45 minutes, Ruby came out the dressing room with a huge grin on her face.

"How does she look?"

Diana walked out slowly.

Jocelyn gasped. "Oh my! That-"

"Is just breathtaking beautiful! Yes, I know. Look into the mirror, darling. You own this dress! It's like I made it particularly for you."

The sleeveless, floor-length dress was lavender with a column plugging V-neckline and brush train.

"Thank you. But what else shall I do with the dress?"

"I want you to have it. Wear it when you have a special evening for the man you have your eye on." Ruby smiled slyly.

"Have it?" Jocelyn questioned. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You said this is one of a kind, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So, Miss Prince will wear this? Someone or many will ask about it and there we go, new possible clients. Darling, that's the way of the business."

"Miss. Prince, would not want to be used in that way. Business or not."

"Please, call me Diana. I would like to wear the dress but I do not feel comfortable with just taking it."

Ruby smiled. "It's a gift."

Diana still debated whether to give her an answer. Luckily, she got an emergency page. "I really must go but I would need time to think about it first."

Ruby smiled and nodded. She helped Diana out the dress and Diana to put back on her civilian clothes to leave.

"I hope that you will be back soon, Diana."

Diana smiled and walked out the boutique.

"I don't think she will, Mrs. Evon" Jocelyn said watching Diana.

"Jocelyn, you shouldn't be so doubtful. She will. I know she will."

* * *

 **In the Palace of Alluremour**

Marcella ran her fingers through her golden hair. "Sapphyre!" She yelled.

Coming from the shadows, a tall, beautiful woman with the most angelic face yet, her hazel eyes were drained of all emotion.

"Mistress…" Sappyre said as she stepped out the shadows of the room.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was in the garden."

Marcella's eyebrow went up, eyes, cold as ice glared at her. "What is so interesting and important in that garden that you can't do what's important for me?"

"I am sorry. What may I do for you, Mistress?"

Marcella only turned her back to her. She knew that Sapphyre's self awareness and thoughts were slowly fading and it was more the reason why she could control her so easily.

"You cannot go into the garden without my permission. Heed my words; this is your only warning."

"Yes, Mistress," Sapphyre's voice also drained of all emotion. "Is there anything else?"

"Have my King's and Octavion's new bride rooms ready. We shouldn't be long."

Sapphyre bowed her head and turned away, leaving the throne room.

Octavian laughed. "Sister, why be so formidable towards her?"

Marcella head turn and glared at Octavian. "Brother dear, listen closely, she is not worthy of kindness. She shall be punished for all the wrong she has done to me."

"I see," Octavian replied.

"Do not question my actions, Octavion. Everything I have ever done is for the good of the people and our planet."

"I have always trust your judgment, my lovely sister."

"Good. Now leave me."

"Yes." Octavian bowed before leaving out.

Marcella sighed dramatically as she, too left the throne room. She had gone to a forbidden area of the palace, where Xhanaliese resides.

She had come in front of a large door, which opened before she could touch it. There was a whisper, "You may enter".

Nevertheless, she held her ground and stepped further into the room. Her footsteps echoing as she walked the path that would lead her to Xhanaliese. Coming to a stop a short distance from her, Marcella frowned.

She heard her, standing over a mystical fire, chanting words she knew not the meaning of, and continued on, instead of greeting the Queen.

"I am becoming impatient with you. My tolerance is not what it once was."

Instantly, Xhanaliese stopped and the fire went away.

"Your impatience will be your downfall. You cannot control time."

"Talking in riddles again? Let's get this clear, you were once going to your powers taken away but 3 simple words, to be beheaded or was it to be burned alive? But the only thing that is saving you is following the Queen's every demand. I think it is in both of our best interest that you obey me."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good. Now as for my rightful King?"

"The man you seek is of a pure heart."

"Pure heart? A man who I can control yet is strong to rule with me."

"Purity should not be tainted, Queen Marcella."

"Not another word. By the afternoon, Octavian and I will be on our way to seek those we desire. I will not let anyone stop me. Many do not understand the power I hold nor do they understand what I will do once gaining what is rightfully mine," Marcella laughed.

* * *

Clark flew to Diana's bedroom balcony. He had only done this two or three times before. He would watch her sleeping wishing he would be next to her. Watching her from a distance was good enough. Though tonight, her blacony door was unlocked. Should he go in? For a moment. Anticipation filled his veins. He quietly opened the door and walked over to her side of the bed and smiled. She lay on her side, her left leg curled on top of her right, her hands tucked under the blanket, her long dark hair contrasting against the white pillow as it fanned out. She slept with a peaceful look on her face.

He sat on the bed next to her and reaching over to brush a piece of hair out her face.

She turned around, her heart pounding.

"Clark." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's quite alright. What brings you by at this time of the night?"

"No particular reason. I just wanted to see you."

Diana almost melted at the thought of him thinking of her instead of staying at home. After a long silent moment, Diana sat up, moving over a bit for Clark to get more comfortable on the bed, with his back against the headboard. Diana laid her head on Clark's shoulder.

"Is there something on your mind? You know you can tell me anything."

"We can blame nonstop work," he smiled.

She didn't say a word, just looked up into his eyes; the most incredible blue color she had ever seen, that she loved so much.

The silence was not a problem as they stared into each other's eyes. Both were aware that it had only been words passed between them, and the tension inside was building.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Diana."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't have to say much or anything at all because I know you're always right where I need you."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Diana, I'll always be here for you no matter. I care so much about you….more than you will ever know."

Although this is not exactly what they had in mind, to be in each other's arms…innocently was enough to fill the void. They didn't want to let go. Even though Clark appeared to be calm, he was so anxious inside. He let her know how he felt but at the same time he knew she wasn't ready for that...he wasn't really ready.

Diana closed her eyes. Everything just went away. The moon's light shining. She still couldn't believe he was actually here. He had rescued her from her thoughts. A slight shudder ran through her body from the warmth of his body close to hers. Clark smiled again, almost knowing why she had that reaction. They could sleep peacefully knowing they were at each other's side. And this was neither dream nor fantasy.

* * *

Xhanaliese was once again over her mystical fire chanting words until a woman appeared in the fire.

"I take it that you were successful?"

"Took some persuading but the prophecy will be fulfilled."

Xhanaliese had a satisfied smile. "There is another gift for her. Be sure that she receives that as well."

"Yes and I must say upon me living here for so many years, Earth still fascinates me."


	2. Nothing More

**Nothing More**

 **Justice League Press Conference**

Superman stood at the podium as Wonder Woman stood by his side with the rest of the League behind them.

"The Justice League will continue to fight and protect all citizens. We are sadden by live that have been lost and it is not always preventable with tragedies. But we all have to do our best," Superman stated.

"I have a question for Wonder Woman," a random civilian woman said.

Superman stepped back for Wonder Woman to step forward to the podium.

"Yes?"

"You stated that your mission is to be an inspiration to women, yet, you are put on a high pedestal, us normal women cannot reach."

"As Superman said, we all have to do our best and that means with anything. That is no way to live trying to compare with other individuals be your best."

"Tsk." The woman rolled her eyes.

Superman frowned and stepped in front of Wonder Woman before anything else was said. "Thank you for your time."

The crowd started talking at once, calling to get the attention and more interviews with the other members.

Superman smiled and took Wonder Woman's hand.

Zatanna and Black Canary giggled.

"What are you two laughing at?" Vixen asked.

"Big Blue and Princess having their usual flirting session."

Vixen rolled her eyes and smirked. "Why won't they just get a room?"

"They probably already have," Hawkgirl said.

"You think?" Zatanna asked.

"Just look at them. Princess giving basically bedroom eyes and Big Blue can't keep _his_ eyes up."

They all laughed.

"Excuse me. But my inquirement was cut off."

Superman and Wonder Woman looked at the woman from the crowd.

"I'm sorry. Is there any other concerns?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You've caused more problems than helped. Ever since you "saved" my husband from his accident, while I do appreciate it, my husband can't stop obsessing over you. There is a whole women's group dedicated to us wives having problems with our husbands because you heroines are like fantasy football on a whole other level for our men."

"Well…I'm sorry. I don't mean any disrespect to you."

"Just stay far away or cover up."

Wonder Woman frowned. "Excuse me but what I wear should not be dictated because of a man I do not know have a problem being faithful to his wife."

The woman frowned. "Look here!"

"Hey, that's enough. Your problem is not with Wonder Woman. Once you get home, you will see the real problem. I suggest you go quickly."

Superman took Wonder Woman's hand again and flew up to the sky with her.

"Why did you tell her to hurry home?"

"Her husband is at home. Not alone."

"Oh..." Diana gave him a curious look. "Where are we going?"

"There's a new café that just opened up. We will go check it out."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Sapphyre sat on a bench in the enchanted garden. She listened as the tower bell rang, a sign that Queen Marcella has a royal announcement.

Emerging from the palace's large balcony, Marcella looked out the people of Alluremour, who stood below.

"My lovely people. I know we all have been in mourning for our beloved King, my husband, Julius. But Julius would want us to move forward and I have decided that it is time for a new King. The new King will not replace King Julius in our hearts, but he, who will be chosen shall make a fine King."

Joyous cheers came from the crowd.

"I am glad to see that you all understand this difficult time. But we must do what must be done to ensure the continuity of peace and happiness. I know that this decision breaks tradition of the next heir being of royal blood but it is time for a new tradition!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

"That is all for now, my people!"

Marcella turned with Octavion following behind.

"Oh how I love how much my people adore me!" with a wicked smile upon her lips. "I am in control of all their petty little minds."

"You make an extraordinary Queen, my lovely sister."

"Well of course."

Still sitting on the bench picked a flower. "The true life of Alluremour has been drained. Your people are being blinded by evil. If only you were here." She dropped the flower and held her head down and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Julius."

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

Changing into civilian clothing, Clark and Diana walked the rest of the way to the café.

Going inside, they looked around. It was really big but still over crowded. "Looks like this place already got alot of buzz."

"They have to do something about this overcrowded situation."

"We can sit there," Clark pointed at a table in the corner.

Diana sat at the table and Clark got something to drink. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he stood at the counter giving the order. He returned a few moments later, set the cappuccino down in front of her and sat next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She looked at him and slowly sipped her drink.

"So is that the first time someone has come up to you like that?" Clark asked.

"No, it's not often though. Majority of the time it's whispers as if I can't hear them or articles with fabrications. I know my own truth so it doesn't get too bothersome."

As Clark gently took her hand, Diana looked up at him.

"As long as you don't let it get to you."

"Of course not, Kal," Diana smiled. "It might have been of a surprise with the unreasonable animosity when it firsted started but I'm not too worried about it. You shouldn't either."

"That's all I care about is how you feel, Diana ," Clark said in a soft gentle tone. He looked deep in her eyes and whispered, "I'm only focused on you and if anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

"That goes for you, too."

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she looked into his eyes again, the most beautiful blue color she had ever seen. "There's one thing I want to know."

"What's that?"

Why do you care so much?" She asked as her heart started beating faster.

"That's something I can't answer fully right now," he said.

Diana looked down at her cup.

"Part of it is that, you are my best friend. The one person I trust the most and who I know will always be right by my side with anything or correct me if I'm wrong. I'll do the same for you, Di."

Diana smiled. Clark smiled back. Their faces were centimeters apart and they slowly moved closer.

"Superman. This is Cyborg. Come in, Superman."

They both pulled back. Clark cleared his throat.

"Um...yeah, I'm here."

"We need you and Wonder Woman to head to the central docks."

"On our way."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Marcella stared at the large portrait of the late King Julius.

"Oh Julius, my dear."

Never in her life had she seen anyone so handsome, so noble.

She thought back to the first time she had met him. Being a mere servant at the palace, she thought it would be hard for him to notice her because there were other potentials that would capture his heart. She found that he was never around, never alone, always doing something. It took her at least two years to be able to speak with Julius alone and that was only because she had "accidently" tripped and almost broke a priceless statue. From then, she felt that they were able to talk more and get closer. That was perfect because it was time for him to pick his queen.

Marcella was starting to lose her temper and her mind by this point, thinking of the woman that had trapped Clayton. She tricked him, using her seductive ways to get him to marry her. She was not fit to be queen. Though he did realize he made a mistake and confessed his love for Marcella. The woman was still a threat and Marcella had to get rid of her. But she still did not trust Julius

"You were not the man I thought you were Julius. Even if you were, you let your kindness control you. Don't worry, I will be in good hands but my heart will always belong to you."

"Marcella, the portal is ready." Octavion said.

Marcella looked at him, her gaze intimidating. "Good."

* * *

 **Gotham, Wayne Manor**

The cab driver opened the door for Diana.

She got out and smiled. "Thank you."

She rung the door bell, Alfred answered the door.

"Good Evening, Miss Prince, come in," he greeted. "The festivities are in the backyard. Mr. Jordan, Mr. and Mrs. Curry, Ms. Lance, Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen has already arrived."

Diana nodded.

The "backyard" had been transformed into a formal, yet festive venue. Tea lights, strung from the trees and the balcony of the house added to the illumination already given by the moon. The guests conversed amongst each other, pausing occasionally to sip their champagne or to taste the hors d'oeuvres offered by the caterers.

She didn't see Clark yet.

She mingled Arthur and Mera for a bit and then went to get something to drink.

Clark still hadn't arrived.

Just then she felt someone hands on her hips.

"Waiting for someone?" he whispered in her ear, sending a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Hello to you, too, Kal," she turned around and smiled at him. She surveyed him. "You are looking very handsome."

It was his turn to smile at her. They stood there for a minute just looking in each other's eyes.

"You always look beautiful."

"I was wondering when you were coming?"

"I'm sorry. Helped Jimmy sort out some photos."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you were able to make it."

"Wouldn't miss this. Bruce actually decided to throw a party for his Birthday."

"But he isn't here."

"I think he is having his own private party with Ms. Kyle. They'll show up much later."

* * *

 **Ruby Evon's Boutique**

Ruby was finishing the last dress that needed to be altered.

"You know, after 25 years of this... I should be faster."

"Or just use your powers."

"No...no, I haven't relied on my powers since...well you know."

"I miss her, too."

"Has there been a change in plans?"

"No. Our Queen advise that we continue to move forward in our roles. Our chosen ones' time is coming closer."

Ruby nodded. "As she wishes."

* * *

Diana and Mera were talking when all of a sudden a man stepped up to them.

"Excuse me, but could I have a word with you?" He smiled referring to Diana.

"I will go find my husband." Mera walked away.

He shook Diana's hand. "Phillip. Phillip Roy Ashby Jr. You've might have heard of me."

"I'm sorry. No I haven't. "

"Ah, you aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, see I suspected you would've seen my, if I do say so myself, handsome face on the billboards. I just recently took over my family's very successful law firm."

"Oh well congratulations."

"Thank you. Thank you," he laughed slightly. "But enough about me, what's your name, gorgeous?"

"Diana Prince."

"And what do you do, Miss Prince? If you don't mind me asking."

"I work for the UN as an Ambassador."

"Really, now? Well Miss Prince, if I say so myself, my timing is perfect."

Diana arched her brow.

Clark glanced over John Stewart's shoulder. He saw Diana talking to Phillip and became instantly irritated.

Clark covered a story and had an interview with him because he took over the family firm. He was very annoying trying to act like a cocky playboy.

But Clark knew it wasn't right for him to act or feel this way. He and Diana were nothing more than best friends and crossing any line couldn't and wouldn't happen. There was no harm in friendly flirting but he couldn't let the deep feelings he have be known.

"Well Miss. Prince, are you free Wednesday night. So Dinner? We can get more aquainted."

Diana was hesitant.

"My firm is setting up a charity event. An auction of sorts. We want to start helping more and more with families that have low income and or suffered tragedies. Please, attend. I won't take no for an answer." He flashed a charming smile.

Phillip did seem like the type that would keep talking until she said yes. If it weren't for it actually being for charity she would've let him down and have already walked away.

"Yes...sure."

Clark was trying his best not to listen but when he heard that Diana had agreed, it was like a Kryptonite arrow shot through his heart.

"So I'll see you Wednesday, Miss. Prince. I have to run." He winked and walked away.

Diana rolled her eyes and hurried back to Clark. She latched on to his arm.

"I saw Bruce is making his rounds greeting a few people. Right on time to sing Happy Birthday. You and I can share a piece of cake."

Clark smiled. "We are actually singing Happy Birthday...to Bruce?"

"Hal's idea."

Diana didn't think much of the exchange with Philip and Clark acted like he didn't hear nor see anything, but Diana did sense his different attitude.

"Clark, are-"

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Hal said.

Everyone quieted down and had their focus on him.

"I know our buddy, Bruce doesn't like much attention, however, what's a birthday party without the traditional birthday song? So everybody join in!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes a bit at Hal already annoyed.

As everyone started to sing, Alfred brought out the giant cake.

"So...is that a birthday cake or a wedding cake?" Barry whispered.

"Maybe he and Selina decided to tie the knot too," Hal joked.

Everyone clapped as Selina blew out the candles for him.

After having cake, people were starting to say their good-byes and leave.

Clark walked Diana to her cab.

"Are you sure you didn't want to fly home? I could've went with you?"

"No, Kal. You need to get home and get some rest yourself."

She smiled and kissed his cheek a bit closer to the corner of his mouth.

"There was a little icing there."

With his goofy shy smile, Clark stuttered, "Oh...I...um...thanks?"

"Night, Kal."

She got in and Clark closed the door. As the cab drove off Clark waved.

"Night, Di..."

* * *

 **Four Days Later: Wednesday Night**

The only thing Diana could think of was Clark. It's nothing serious, it's just dinner. It's an event just like any other she had gone to. But why did she feel guilty? Diana flew down to the side of the restaurant and walked to the entrance. She sighed, looking around and saw Phillip already sitting at a table. Diana frowned walking towards him.

"Hello, Phillip..."

"Diana, good evening!"

Diana couldn't believe what she was doing! She would have rather stayed at home. Even being called on a mission. How convenient she there hasn't been a call.

Phillip introduced Diana to some of his collegues and a few other sponsors for the charity.

She wasn't that hungry, suddenly having a lost of appetite, but she didn't want to seem rude so she ordered a salad.

Diana sat for another hour with him. He only talked about himself and it was indeed very annoying. She couldn't wait to leave.

"So...yeah, in my opinion, if we make our initiative successful, I don't think we will need to rely much on those people who run or fly around in costumes all day."

Diana glanced up seeing his head down and side eyed him. She needed to keep her composure.

"What do you mean?"

"See, I think they are taking jobs away from nomal people who can handle say a housefire. We have firefighters for a reason. The big stuff like those weird aliens from outerspace. Take care of those in space. Maybe these threats won't have a chance of even landing on earth."

"That may be so, but one can not predict what will happen. Threats have learned to disquise themselves."

"Well, my buddy Lex...you know Lex Luthor, right?"

Diana arched her brow then looked down at her salad. "An encounter once or twice."

"Great man! He has proposed that if these heroes want our trust fully, we need to know more about them know who they really are. Then, maybe we won't we won't that they could end up being a threat."

"They are here to help and that should be enough. I don't think it's appropriate to have them obligated to share anymore."

"I wouldn't mind some of the ladies sharing a bit more, especially, Wonder Woman. To be honest, I don't trust Batman, he isn't a savior for Gotham, he is a criminal just as well. The guy with the S. Superman. Being looked at as the top alpha leader in control, there's no good with that. He says what the people of the world wants to hear. What they expect. But he wants nothing but praise and worship as some kind of god."

Diana side-eyed him again. "For a man that can have and do anything he wants yet, chooses to help and sacrifice for others, I believe there is much good with that. He is quite humble."

"So even you, Miss. Prince actually believe in this guy?"

"I've met him before. He left a genuine impression of honesty and true heroism. That goes a long way with me."

"I don't know, maybe it's just me though. I say still be cautious. Maybe I'll throw on a red bed sheet if that's what you are interested in," he tried to joke.

Diana didn't respond, not finding him funny at all.

For the rest of the time there was a slight awkward silence, with Phillip still trying to prop up his own ego.

* * *

When they finally left the restuarant, Diana was quiet the whole time.

"I don't mind having my driver take you anywhere you need or want to go, Miss Prince."

"My cab should be here soon."

Diana knew he was hoping for his own kind of invitation to take the rest of her night.

"Glad I got to know you more," he smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

Diana frowned and pulled back before he could even come closer. She turned her head.

"Thanks for the invite to your charity dinner."

Phillip looked down and straightened his jacket. He tried not to make his feeling of dissapointment and embarrassment obvious.

"Turned out quite successful as far as I can see. Maybe I'll contact you for another time. A quieter setting."

The cab pulled up right on time.

"Have a good night, Mr. Ashby."

Diana quickly got in and closed the door.

She sighed as the driver pulled off.

"Location, young lady?" The cab driver asked.

"You can stop two streets over. I'll walk the rest of the way. "

The cab driver looked up in the rear view mirror a bit bewildered then shrugged.

* * *

Diana flew down to her front door. She smirked taking out her key.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long."

Diana looked up with an arched brow as Clark walked up to her.

"How are you?"

"Tired."

"Have a good time on your date?"

Diana frowned slightly, then shrugged. "I wouldn't call it that being a charity dinner but it was alright."

"Oh..um..ok"

Clark rubbed the back of his head. Diana felt the uneasiness he had. Though, she didn't understand why he was acting that way?

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"Nothing."

Diana folded her arms and arched her brow again.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Of course I am."

"I didn't trust the guy..." he said in a low tone. "I don't like him either."

"But you should still trust me and my judgment. I knew he was egotistical imbecile the moment he first introduced himself to me."

"But you went anyway. Why did you go?"

"What?" Diana frowned. "Why are you questioning me?"

"Diana, he wanted more than just dinner. I don't want that for you. I do trust your judgement but you shouldn't have gone."

"I came home _alone_ , didn't I? Even if I did find it pleasant, I wouldn't be so quick to go anywhere else with him! You know that!"

"That's not my point, Diana."

"You're being unfair! What does it matter to you anyway? It's my business and I don't need you questioning what I do when I don't question you!"

"I'm not being unfair, I'm trying to look out for you! I don't want anyone trying to hurt you!"

"It doesn't seem that way! It's more like you are acting out of jealousy for no reason! I can take care of myself, obviously."

"I know you can take care of yourself but that won't stop me from protecting you. And I'm not jealous."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You are acting like a child. I have no interest in Phillip Ashby. It wasn't going to happen, so you can stop worrying and looking at me like that!" Diana turned and opened the door. "Good night, Clark."

He stood there staring at her.

When he didn't respond, she looked back at him and hoofed.

Clark finally snapped back into reality.

"Wait a minute, Diana."

She slammed the door in his face.

He sighed and pondered for a moment. He then flew up to her bedroom window.

He was too late, Diana had already locked it and closed the curtains.

He leaned against the window knowing she was right there leaning against the other side.

"Diana, let me explain."

"You've said enough. Go home."

"I'm not done talking to you."

"I'm done. I'm going to bed. Good night, Kal-El!"

He heard her walk away and go into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

He sighed. "Fine."

After a few moments, Diana peeked out seeing him fly off.

Diana couldn't understand him at all right now. He was on her mind the whole time at the dinner but at this moment, a part of her, was furious, couldn't stand him and didn't want to see him again. The other part was heart broken, longing for him, wishing he would come back and hold her.

Clark felt really bad. Full of regret. He did let his unnecessary jealousy take over and what was making him angrier was trying to convince himself that there still couldn't be nothing more between them but the feeling was too strong to keep denying. Now not only is it a possibility that he lost his chance with her, but his best friend all together.


	3. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

For almost a week, Diana kept her distant and said little or nothing at all to Clark. Thick tension followed them in every room they were in together.

After a briefing Batman told Superman to stay behind.

"I don't care to know what's going on. Just fix it."

Clark walked out going to find Diana.

Walking the hall alone, Diana stopped abruptly and turned around with her arms folded.

"You are making this obvious for everyone else. We should remain professional."

"I don't care what anyone else think. You've ignored my calls. I stopped by your house. Where else am I going to have the slightest chance to get you to talk to me?"

"You aren't getting it, Clark! When Phillip had the nerve to question our motives, especially yours, I took up for you. But I get home and you question me?"

"He did what?"

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok...look, Di...I just didn't want you anywhere near him. I don't trust him and I don't want to see my best friend hurt."

"That's all?"

Silence.

That's not the answer Diana was looking for and wasn't going to accept it.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Clark."

Diana walked away again.

"Diana, no wait..."

He took her hand but she yanked away not stopping.

Clark sighed and leaned against the wall. What was he to do. Diana's Amazonian stubbornness was tougher than anything he had ever faced.

* * *

 **Noon, Tuesday**

Diana was pacing around her office reciting her speech for a summit.

"Miss Prince?" Sharon, the secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Miss Prince, these were delivered for you." She came in with a bouquet of flowers. "How lovely." She set them on Diana's desk.

"Was it said who they were from?"

"Oh no, but a card cane with them."

Diana's first thought was that they were from Phillip. Though, in her mind she was praying to the Gods they weren't from him.

Thank you, Sharon." Diana took the card from her and opened it.

Sharon left out her office as Diana sat down to read the card.

 **"As a writer I should be good with this but I'm not. I'm really sorry and it's really aggravating having a week go by without seeing that beautiful smile of yours, worse, that I'm the one that caused it.**

 **I know it's last minute, but The Daily Planet is having a banquet, celebrating Perry's 30 year anniversay as editor. If you can't make it I understand.**

 **I also promise to take you to your favorite ice cream shop if you want to show how truly sorry I am, Diana. I didn't mean to hurt you and I hope that you can forgive me.**

 **-Clark**

Diana put the card down and couldn't help but smile. It was little things like this that reminded her why she cared so much for him and couldn't truly stay mad at him.

* * *

 **Alluremour: Flashback**

Sapphyre found that it very difficult to stop staring at him. Julius was such a show off, every time he hit the target he would look at her and smirk, though she loved seeing him as he practiced his archery.

"You know I came out here this early because you asked."

"I know. I like having you with me, but to make it interesting how about I teach you."

"I'm not interested."

"Come on."

She sighed and takes the bow and arrow. Julius helps with her positioning.

"Alright now just focus on the target."

"I think I have watched you plenty of times to know, Julius."

He smirked, stepping back.

Sapphyre pulled back and let go. At her first attempt, she hits the center.

"Good shot!" He clapped.

"And that would probably be the last," Sapphyre shrugged.

"We will see." He took her hand. "I have something well for you." He reached into his bag and took out a small box. "Turn around and close your eyes."

"Julius?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Julius opened the box opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond swirl necklace. He put the box down and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Sapphyre looked down at the necklace. She gasped.

"It's so beautiful but you didn't have to!"

"Happy 18th Birthday."

She looked at him. "You remembered."

"Well it is always today every year. How can I forget?"

"You know what I mean. You're father has you working hard, preparing you to be king and wants you find a queen now. I'll help you if it's that troubling."

"What if I already found her?"

"Who is she?"

Julius grinned and held her chin up, brushing his lips against hers.

Sapphyre shook her head and pulled away from him. "This wouldn't be fair."

"Wouldn't be fair for who?"

"Julius, you are 21 and you have yet to look the way of any other girl. Why won't you give it a chance."

"Don't do that. Don't become distant with me again and I know where my heart lies."

"I'm sorry but I can't. We can't. In order for you to think clearly, we cannot be alone."

This was highly doubted.

She was about to walk away but Julius grabbed her hand.

"I'll prove that I don't need to explore my options to know where my heart lies. But if you want to, I'll leave it alone for now. See where that takes us. But I know we have a bond. That necklace is special and I know that no matter what, no matter how far we are apart it will bring us together."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Metropolis Mall**

Diana had returned to the boutique, greeted by Jocelyn.

"Good evening, Diana!"

"Good evening."

"I had this feeling and I just knew you would be back!" Ruby came from the back with the gown already bagged and in hand.

"I will be attending a banquet."

"Oh how nice. Well this is perfect and I have one more gift."

She handed Diana the dress and picked up a small box. She opened it, revealing a white gold diamond swirl pendant necklace.

"Oh wow, Mrs. Evon, you have out done yourself!" Jocelyn was surprised.

"Ruby, I can't just take this without paying."

"I won't take no for an answer. "

No sense in arguing. Diana nodded hesitantly, "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Diana Prince."

* * *

 **Later that evening: Metropolis** **Banquet Hall**

"Lois, do you think Clark is going to show?" Jimmy asked.

"He should be here. He didn't give a straight answer but…," she started to say but she saw Clark walking in. "There he is now," she said standing up. "Clark," she called.

Walking toward Lois and Jimmy,

"Hey," Clark said as he walking up.

Lois and Jimmy introduced their dates, Walter and Renée.

"Lois doubted you were coming," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, well you were somewhat right, Lois."

"But you didn't bring a date? Clark, if you didn't have a date, I would've told you to get in contact with Amber."

"Its fine, Jimmy."

Clark wasn't exactly sure but was really hoping Diana would walk through the door soon.

Conversations picked up. Though, Clark was thinking about going home.

As he turned to start heading to leave, he smiled brightly, watching as Diana walked through the door.

He made his way over to her.

"You look stunning, Diana."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to come. I was just thinking about leaving."

"I wasn't going to stand you up, Clark and I wouldn't have wanted you to leave because of me. These are your friends and collegues."

"Still, Diana, you are the only one on my mind. And-"

"Kent, you didn't tell us you did have someone coming?" Lois questioned.

"Well..."

"I didn't know what time I would leave work. He didn't know if I would make it." Diana answered. "Hello, Ms. Lane."

"You remember Diana, right Lois? From the press conference?"

"Who could forget her?" Jimmy smiled walking up to them.

Lois rolled her eyes at Jimmy. "Yes, that was two years ago."

"Clark and I kept in contact from then and since I'm staying here for a while it's nice to know someone familiar."

"Well it's nice to meet you again, Diana," Lois smiled shaking her hand.

"Yeah...yeah...for sure!" Jimmy shook her hand as well.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Diana received many stares and compliments on her dress. For sure Ruby was going to have a lot of new clients.

"You have caught everyone's eye." Clark whispered flashing his usual charming smile.

Diana smiled back at him.

"Would you like something else to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. "

"Ok. Well I will be right back."

Clark went over to the refreshment table for something to drink.

"She's nice, Smallville. You did good," Lois said teasingly.

"Uh, thanks...I think? But Diana and I are just good friends."

"You are an idiot for thinking I'm one. Don't deny it. I know that look you keep giving her. It's all over your face even now."

"What look?"

"Come on, Kent. You better make a move before someone else does."

Lois pointed at the many men now trying to get Diana's attention. Clark could only smile at Diana finding it amusing. However Lois was absolutely right. He could have more with Diana if he would be honest with her. Hell, if he would be honest with himself.

* * *

By midnight, everyone was heading home.

Clark took Diana's hand. "It's way too late to get ice cream but we're still flying this time to your place."

Diana frowned but didn't want to argue with him.

The flight was quiet but Clark didn't let go of her hand the whole way, even as they landed on her front porch.

"Diana, I-"

"I told you I wouldn't stand you up but that didn't mean all is forgiven."

He slumped his shoulders as his demeanor had suddenly changed from hopeful back to sadness.

"What do you want me to do, Diana? I don't understand why you're still so angry with me?"

Raindrops started to fall.

"I need to take this dress off. Since you are here, do you want to come inside for a while?"

"It's really okay with you?"

Diana turned to face the door. "If you don't want to, that's fine as well."

"No, ok...sure."

Diana unlocked the door and opened it. As they went inside, Clark closed the door and locked it behind him.

"You can make yourself comfortable and sit on the couch."

Diana reached back to unzip the dress but coincidentally the zipper got stuck.

"I can get that for you."

Clark slowly stepped towards her. Her back was to him. With gentle fingers, he brushed aside her hair, and grabbed hold of the zipper on her dress. Diana held her hair in place. It took him about thirty seconds, but it moved eventually. Slowly, he pulled it all the way down her back, and the dress opened to reveal smooth skin that he was tempted to touch.

Diana turned holding the dress. She had not noticed that he stood as close to her as he did and therefore they were only centimeters apart.

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

A moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to go change now."

Clark nodded.

Diana went upstairs and Clark sat back down on the couch.

No more than 15 minutes, she came back downstairs tying her thigh length robe.

Clark looked at her in awe as she sat next to him. He felt somewhat ashamed for the thoughts going through his mind.

"Damn it, pull yourself together!"

"Clark? KAL?!" She hit his shoulder.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Clark said coming back to life.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"No, because you're not okay with me."

"You were acting unreasonable."

"Yeah, I reacted wrong. Overreacted. I'll admit that." He paused, running his hand through his hair "...And maybe it was because I was a bit jealous."

"But why? There's no reason to be jealous."

He sighed, holding his head down. "I care about you...a lot, Diana."

She playfully twiddled with his S-curl. "Oh Kal, I can't stay mad at you, no matter how hard I try. Not with anything like this anyway."

"So you forgive me for acting like a jerk?" he asked looking up with a hopeful smile.

"Well of course." Diana smiled and moved closer to him. "You admitted to it. And besides I know you want me all to yourself." She teased. She then put her hand on top of his. "No one will ever take me away from you, Clark. No one will ever come between us being as close as we are."

Silence. There was a sudden urgency. Clark leaned over and kissed her. Diana wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on top of her.

Once they finally realized what they were doing. Clark sat up quickly and they simultaneously pulled away from each other wondering why it happened. Clark stood up.

"If this is going to affect our friendship, then..." Clark started but Diana stood up as well and put a finger to his mouth.

"No...It won't," she breathed.

Diana cups his face as Clark places his arms around her waist. They kissed again.

Pulling away, this time slowly, they stared in each other's eyes.

"It's really late. You should get some much needed rest," Clark said kissing her cheek.

"Right, but it's raining."

"It stopped. I can make it home. I've flown in the rain many times before, Di."

Diana walked him to the front door. They stood there, just staring at each other; somewhat of an awkwardness looming in the atmosphere. They didn't know what to say. What could be said in this type of situation? Diana couldn't help but smile as her stomach churned with all different types of emotions and questions.

Even though Clark appeared to be calm, he was going insane in his mind. He felt his stomach turn upside down stepping outside the door. His mind was so confused on where they were supposed to go from this point. He needed to just leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

Clark was flying up as Diana closed the door.

Back to the uncomfortable silence and loneliness, however, Diana was not going to let this night end up that way. Maybe she could catch up with him.

She opened the door and saw him just standing on the door step, leaning up against the side of her house with his charming smile.

She grabbed his jacket pulling him towards her to kiss him deeply.

"So…" She stared up into his calming blue eyes, "…stay with me?"

Clark could've sworn he heard the heavenly chorus. He came inside close and locked the door. He swept Diana off her feet, carrying her as he flew upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and kisses were laid everywhere as hands wandered on their bodies. They rolled over on the bed with Diana on top unbuttoning Clark's shirt. Gods this man was intoxicating to her.

Clark flipped Diana over. His hands moved softly on her body as did hers on his. Diana moaned as her fingers were on the back of Clark's neck and pressed her nails down into his skin, wanting more. Clark left her mouth and started kissing down her neck and collarbone.

However, Diana had to speak but the words weren't coming out. Inside, she wanted him but it wasn't right for this moment.

Clark moved back up placing a kiss on her forehead.

He rolled over lying on the side of her. He placed his arm around her, letting her lay on his chest.

Diana looked up at him. "Clark…"

He nodded. He was so understanding and patient, knowing it wasn't the right moment to move so fast.

"Tell me what you want me to do next," he whispered.

"I'm quite comfortable the way we are as long as you're comfortable."

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

She loved how he made her feel so safe. Feeling his muscular body so close and his strong arms around her waist, it was the best feeling ever. There wasn't a place she'd rather be or a single thought that crosses her mind that doesn't involve him.

Gladly, Clark had self control. He was a gentleman. This whole situation escaped him. Any other man would've tried his way of persuasion, although he knew Diana wouldn't fall for that anyway no matter who it is. This intimate act would not be done blindly. Holding her right now was enough. He didn't want to let her go.


	4. Missing

**Missing**

The next morning, Clark opened his eyes and sat up in the bed then looked at the clock to see what time it was. 8:30 a.m. He realized that his shirt was unbutton and his pants were unzipped. He sighed, looking back to see Diana still asleep. He leaned over and gently caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. Diana moved a bit but didn't wake.

He sighed again reluctant to leave. He cursed himself for letting more time, let another chance he had to tell her the truth slip by. Everything was happening so fast. As always he wants nothing more than for Diana to be happy. Their friendship was on a whole new level, complex and complicated like a puzzle but it's up to both of them to put the pieces together of what this "friendship" supposed to lead up to.

Two hours later, Diana reached out to the other side of the bed. She felt just the sheets. It wasn't a surprise that he was gone. It didn't bother her because she knew why.

She got up to get ready for what the day would bring.

* * *

 **Embassy, Noon**

A knock on Diana's office door.

"Come in."

Diana looked up to see a man dressed in an all white jumper and white cap.

"Hello, Ms. Prince, special delivery from Taste of Paradise Ice Cream Factory!" He said happily as he walked up to her desk handing her a medium sized box.

Diana smiled. "Oh, thank you!" The box was cold.

"Enjoy, ma'am!" He walked out and closes the door.

Diana opened the box and inside was an ice cream sundae bowl and a card on the side. She took the card.

It simply read, "As promised..."

A few hours later, close to the time Diana was to leave work, Sharon came in.

"Miss Prince, you have a visitor."

"Oh, who?" Diana stood up with a smile.

"Hello, Miss. Prince, I'm sure you are happy to see me."

Diana's smile quickly faded. She sat down and look down at the papers on her desk.

"Phillip, what brings you by?"

He smirks walking over to her desk and sits on the edge.

"I'm taking you to dinner."

"I have work to do."

"I'm sure that can wait."

He looked at the flowers on her desk.

"So you get these yourself or are they from some else?" He plucked a petal. "I'll get you more, some better."

He looked over her desk seeing the card from the ice cream factory. He picked up and read.

"So there's someone else? Keeping options open?"

"There's no other option. And yes, there is someone else. I don't know what made you think I was interested in anything further."

"I think our first date went well despite your shyness."

"I accepted your invitation only for the charity."

"Why are you playing so hard to get? Is this what you do? I kind of like it."

"Mr. Ashby, I suggest you leave now."

Phillip smiled and shook his head. "I'll let the cheap guy have his chance. Once you get bored with him, you know where to find me." He walked toward the door straightening up his tie. "You're missing out. Wasting time but I'll be waiting for your call, Miss. Prince. I expect Saturday? I'll make reservations Friday."

As he left out, Diana hurried to gather her work and leave the office.

* * *

 **Alluremour**

"Damn him! Where is my brother?! SAPPHYRE?!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Where is he?"

"Mistress, I believe General Octavian has gone into town."

She smirks. "Oh? Visiting his numerous of conquests? All I know is that he better not have entered the portal without me."

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

The day was slowly settling for the evening; a sudden gust of wind picked up and dark clouds rolled in, darkness covering the whole streets with a tense feeling of dread. The streets were crowded with busy shoppers, couples, work goers, and people standing on the street corners. The feeling seeped through all of the citizens. A strange fog covers the pavement and sidewalk.

Dark figures moved through the fog. The figures were eerily quiet, nothing made a sound, and their footsteps on the pavement were swallowed up by the fog. As the fog thickened, frightened, the citizens started running but only to be swallowed by the fog.

Minutes later, the Justice League appeared.

"What is it?" Green Lantern asked.

The fog continues to thicken around the League. They were waiting for something to happen, when the dark figures were coming once again. They didn't make a sound as they moved down the pavement, and League watched in a sense of awe.

The League was ready at the slightest threatening movement. Wonder Woman heard a heavy thud. Turning slightly behind her was a man that lay motionless on the ground.

The dark figures that were a few meters ahead were now visible.

"Just people?" Flash said.

Creeping silently forward, the people started dropping to the ground all around them. A glare of sunlight started to come through. The clouds and the fog suddenly disappeared as if nothing had just happened.

What was seen was incredibly terrifying with people still lying on the ground, unconscious.

Batman looked around suspiciously. "What the hell just happened?"

"The fog…vanished." Lantern said.

Wonder Woman was appalled. "Superman has vanished as well."

* * *

"Kal-El. Kal-El, you must now wake."

Clark opened his eyes to the see himself drifting in space. He couldn't get his body to move.

"What is this?"

"Perhaps you should follow your heart, and tell us." Voices spoke and light flashes.

Dumbfounded, "Who are you! What have you done to me?" Clark demanded to know.

"Please calm yourself, Kal-El," the voices replied. "We mean you no harm, for we have come to speak with you."

"What do you want from me?" Clark asked. "Who are you? You caused the disturbance?"

"Our names, if you must know, Xhanaliese and Evolyn. It was merely a distraction. We give you a warning is all."

"Warn me?"

"We have been watching you and the Amazon for some time. There is evil coming with jealousy, betrayal and rage."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Let me go! Don't you dare do anything to Diana!" he yelled.

"She is safe," they told him.

"Then why are you saying this?!"

"Because now you see for yourself how much the Amazon means to you," they said. "It is up to you to protect her from what is to come."

* * *

Other League members came to help get the people to the hospital. Everyone gathered around a television to watch the news.

"Although it is still unknown what cause those people to fall unconscious, the Justice League has assured that they have everything under control," the reporter said.

Still not everyone felt so free to be outside. Hours passed and still no sign of Superman.

The news circulated throughout the city, while the League tried to find any clues as to what could have caused the strange mishap. There was nothing to go on.

Diana's heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. She'd thought about and prepared for a time like this. But just thinking about and actually having to deal with it is totally different.

She stared at the moon with the gentle breeze gliding through her long raven black hair.

They had just made up from not talking for a week, but now he was gone and she didn't know if he was ever coming back.

She thought that if she was mad at him, it would be easier to come to grips with him not being there. Her heart rate picked up slightly and she closed her eyes tightly, mentally scolding herself as she willed her heart to slow down. She couldn't be mad at him; whatever happened wasn't his fault.

* * *

Clark took their words to heart, knowing that the feelings he had towards Diana were real. He was in love with her. For the first time ever he was really thinking this over. Guilt quickly overtook any other emotion. Clark's heart had given him a lot of grief.

Even though Diana didn't object to any of it, he felt guilty. He didn't object either. It was mutual but he had always come to her for those many nights. Innocent but still their most recent night haven't been so innocent.

He tried to quiet down the war raging inside of him.

* * *

 **Alluremour: Flashback**

Julius and Sapphyre had not talked to each other for a week. They really couldn't because it will be harder for them to be apart. While they were living in misery without each other, someone else loved every minute of it, thinking that sooner or later, Julius would forget all about Sapphyre and move on.

Julius couldn't take it anymore. He had to get her back one way or another.

One night, Julius, his parents, and Sapphyre were having dinner. It was awkwardly silent. The King and Queen had had enough and decided to talk to them separately.

The King and Julius went into the art room and the Queen and Sapphyre went into the Library.

"Alright now tell me, what's wrong, son?"

"I love her but she doesn't love me. She won't speak to me."

"Sapphyre is an honorable young woman. She has a lot of respect for tradition. That doesn't mean she doesn't feel what you feel."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't go through with that. I don't need anyone else. I want to marry her!"

The King smiled. "You are my son and you remind me so much of myself. That's how I felt about your mother when I was trying to get her to marry me. I stand by your choice."

"Thanks, Dad."

They shook hands.

Suddenly, the King started to cough uncontrollably and fell into son's arms.

"Dad!"

The King started to cough up blood.

"Dad!"

Then there was a scream. Julius set his father down and ran into the library.

"Sapphyre! What?"

Sapphyre was covered in blood, with the Queen in her arms.

"Julius, she…"

All the guards were called in. The King and Queen had been poisoned, but by what and by who?

The King and Queen were buried the next day. The service was short and simple, however all the people of Alluremour arrived to pay respect. Many cried. Many were angry, confused, and scared.

In the weeks to follow, Julius became depressed, and moody. He didn't want apologies or people's sympathy. He was strong enough on his own. He didn't need anyone. It was over. Everything was over. There wasn't a point in anything anymore.

A single candle burned in the lonely room. Thoughts ran through his mind, causing a single tear to roll down his face. He placed his head in his hands and silently cried. Sapphyre came into the room and sat on the floor next to him. He looked up at her. He noticed the look of sadness and hurt. She moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't need to be alone. I'm here for you and you know that I know how painful this is. It's okay to cry," she whispered.

"I lost everything. Being King doesn't matter. I don't want to be because of this."

Sapphyre placed her hand on the side of his face wiping the tears away.

"This is all the more reason you need to be. Your parents would not want you sitting in the corner of a room sulking. They raised you to be strong. Alluremour needs you. Your people need you. Julius, I need you."

Wrapping her arms around him again, Julius laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist as she held him. Tears fell onto 's dress. She really didn't care as she was now soaking his back with her own tears.

Sapphyre lets go of Julius but he held on tighter.

"Don't let go…" he whispered.

I won't."

"I missed you. I missed us. I love you."

"And I love you."

Julius kissed her passionately.

Someone watched them in the distance, enraged. It was not suppose to happen that way. This tragedy was not supposed to bring them closer.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

The mysterious fog mishap was referenced in the news, though people tried not to mention in knowing that it would cause an unsettled feeling in everyone around.

The League still had not gotten into contact with Superman in four days.

Diana couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she would try. It just made her even angrier, just the thought that something terrible has happened.

"I know you're upset about Superman but you have to stay focused..." Batman said.

That was not what she wanted to hear. Something inside her just snapped. She stood up abruptly.

"Maybe you don't care but I do!"

"Until something comes up, we can't do anything!"

"And how long will that be? We might not have time!" Wonder Woman snapped. Her temper was short.

Batman's eyes narrowed.

There was no sense in arguing. Wonder Woman stormed off.

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind but understood how angry she was.

She really hoped everything was okay. If not, nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

On the 5th day, Superman came back being transported into the Watch Tower.

"Big Blue! Where have you been, man?!" Flash asked surprised.

"It's all a little vague but I don't want to really talk about it anyway." Superman couldn't let any of them know what happened. They wouldn't understand because he couldn't even understand it, himself.

"Well you're here. So that's one thing solved," Black Canary patted his shoulder.

He was surrounded by the league still asking questions and showing how happy and relieved they were for him to be back. He was grateful for their concern but the one person he was so looking forward to see wasn't even there.

"A word," was all Batman said.

Going into the research lab...

"Where is Diana?" was the first thing Superman asked.

"She's been different since you have been gone. Tempered," he answer nonchalantly. "Where the hell were you? We couldn't track you anywhere and you just appear."

"I need to see her and like I told everyone else, I'm not quite sure. "

"That's not an answer I want. We need to find answers as to what caused those people to fall unconscious. We weren't affected but I might have to run a couple of test on you."

"Dammit that's all I know, Bruce! That's not the answer I want either! What do you mean Diana was tempered?"

Bruce sighed agitated. "No one could say anything about you. She-"

"Can you blame her?!" Clark cut him off. "You need to stop acting unreasonable and opinionated! Run the test, dammit. Afterwards, I'm going to go talk to her."

Clark was aggravated more than ever and his patience was wearing thin knowing Bruce was soon enough going to try to interrogate him again. There was no more time for that. His priority was going to Diana.

* * *

 **Alluremour: Palace Garden**

Xhanaliese smiled as a mystical fire had appeared and a woman stepped through.

"Xhanaliese, we have done well."

"Yes, the plan is going accordingly. Have you retrieved the necklace?"

"In due time."

"Be sure to have it upon their arrival to Alluremour, Evolyn."

"Of course."

Evolyn looked around and sighed. "The garden does not feel the same. The sadness grows."

"Yes, it will be taken over completely by the sadness if Alluremour is not saved from this dark ruling. Though, you enjoy that facade of a life on planet earth?"

"Earth is quite flawed but it reminds me of what was once Alluremour."

Xhanaliese nodded, understanding. "Shall I let Marcella know of my discovery?"

"No, not yet. For the chosen still has time. You will know when the time is right."

Xhanaliese nodded again. The mystical fire appeared. Evolyn stepped through and disappeared.


	5. Chosen Love

**Chosen Love**

"World's Greatest Hero, Superman, Gone!" flashed acrossed every television screen, top headline for every newpaper, number one topic on every social site.

It pained Diana and she needed an escape from it all. She was trying to settle her mind being mentally and physically tired. She needed to gather her thoughts and resolve her feelings to what had happened. She was sitting on the floor of her living room on a quilt in front of the fireplace. She took a sip of her tea and took a breath because she had flashbacks of Clark touching and kissing her. She could still feel the firm grip of his hands all over her; the tenderness was nearly more than she could stand. She could still taste his lips and feel his warm breath against her skin. The feel against her skin was both comforting and arousing.

With him, she had felt as safe and being held in his arms had awakened something within herself that she was struggling to comprehend. In all, she had felt desire.

The answer wasn't simple. At first it was admiration and respect, seeing a strong honest man with such a kind heart. He was so patient and she felt she could easily open up to him. The air was filled with excitement when he was near.

His blue eyes would soften with a gentle, almost intimate smile when he looked at her.

How she missed him so much. She longed for him.

Diana's heart jumped and she got out of her daze as the doorbell rang. She had hoped it wasn't Phillip. Though, he seemed desperate enough to track down where she lived.

The door bell rung again.

She was still hardly dressed for company, especially, under the circumstances. Tightening her robe, she went to the door.

Looking through the peephole, she gasped and quickly opened the door.

Clark's eyes bore into hers. His facial expression was so serious. Diana's thoughts about him had agitated her for hours, but now, his actual presence was comforting.

She wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. She felt his body relax and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her tighter in the embrace.

"So it's Kent, huh?" Phillip asked rhetorically to his driver.

He had been watching Diana since the day he left her office. It was hard keeping up with her, though. He would sit in unmarked cars waiting to watch her come in and leave the embassy but it was like she was magically disappearing.

To his luck, however, she took a cab earlier this day and he followed. He didn't actually expect Diana had truly chose someone else over him, especially Clark Kent, a nobody reporter in his eyes, and that wasn't sitting well with him at all.

"She'll be mine soon enough," he thought as he signalled for the driver to leave.

Diana kept her composure, feeling Clark needed to talk very badly. It seemed to take him great effort to get the words out of his mouth, almost as if he were choking on them.

She backed away from the doorway to allow him entrance. He stepped in and seeing how dim it was. She sensed his unease at the candlelight. What had been soothing to an individual became sensual in the company of another.

"I was trying to get my mind off some things," Diana assured easing his unnecessary discomfort.

"I won't be long."

"I wasn't aware that you were back." Diana leaned against the front door.

"I was brought to the Tower. Was there for quite a while because Bruce wanted to run some tests to get something for the case. Got a shower and changed at the Tower, came straight here."

"You look exhausted. You didn't have to come here."

"I needed to see you. Being away I had time to think."

Diana gave him a puzzling look. "Where were you exactly?"

"One of the many questions that I don't know the answer to. I couldn't move. I couldn't contact anyone. But…" He shook his head not being able to tell her either. "Diana, I need to know that you're okay. That we are okay."

"Of course, Clark. Why wouldn't we be?"

He seemed to be trying to read her soul.

"I'm fine." She was lying. She didn't want to put any more worry on him.

He held her gaze for what seemed like forever, trying to judge if she was truly sincere or just trying to tell him what he needed to hear. He shook is head knowing the truth.

"Di, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He had to make up his mind and not contemplate. "Bruce told me how you were."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You just vanished, Kal! You were gone for almost a week without a trace. How else was I suppose to act or feel?"

Clark knew it was a deeper concern. "I'm sorry for how things were left after that night. We didn't get a chance to talk about it."

"I never gave you any impression that I was distraught by what's being going on between us. I understood. We were caught up in a moment."

"It wasn't just a moment."

"So what was it?"

"I can't think of all the right words to put it in right now." He stepped closer to her. "But you mean so much to me."

It was driving Clark mad. He had to do something, but he couldn't think of what to do next. Then he had some kind of surge run through him and he grabbed Diana by her upper arms and pressed his lips against hers. Clark cupped the back her neck, his hand tangling up in her hair.

Diana was a little hesitant. But she slightly parted her lips and Clark slowly kissed her. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands lightly down her arms before encircling her waist. Their kiss became more forceful and lustful. Diana's heart was pounding as Clark left her mouth and started down her neck. She couldn't lose control but there's no weakness in letting her body react to him. It shook Diana to her core.

Clark had long since stepped over some boundaries. And she let him do it. Diana arched her back to gain more from his touches, sending chills through her body. This made her almost lose her whole train of thought.

Was this a chance they were willing to take? Why not when it's this close?

Diana pushed past him going back into the living room. She stood in front of the fireplace watching as the fire flicker. Within seconds, Clark was behind her with his hand on her hip. Diana turned to face him. He grasps her hips with both hands, firmly and he brought her closer.

He rubbed her back and then stroked her hips. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Diana placed her hands on his shoulders.

Clark kissed down her neck once again. Diana sighed and bit her lip.

Clark then stopped and looked deep in her eyes.

There was a need in both of them, needing to be satisfied. His hands drifted down her body. Taking notice of her graceful curves and looking into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

Diana untied her robe letting it fall to the floor. She cupped his face, kissing him softly. Clark lifted her up, kneeled down and laid her gently on the quilt. His hand went up and down her thigh.

Eyes met briefly and begged for the chance, to abandon all of their uncertainties to a deep well of longing and need. So they were to continue and it was the understanding that there was no stopping. Mutually tired of fighting it, tired of acting like there wasn't anything between them. Things have changed. They know it, no matter how much they tried to deny it.

He inches her nightgown up. Diana rose up to take it completely off, leaving her only in a pair of lace underwear. Clark looked at her in awe as he slowly caressed her breasts, and then ran his fingers over her nipple. His hand moved down her stomach and his fingers glides close to her center. Diana gave him better access between her legs. She felt his hands run up her sides, sending shivers in their wake. He gave attention to her breasts, massaging them gently. She let out a soft cry.

Tugging at his shirt, Clark leaned up pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it on the couch and went back to kissing her. Diana wrapped her arms around him and shuddered when she felt his skin on hers. She had never imagined that anything could feel this good.

Clark continues to go lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her body with a new sensation making her hips thrust up uncontrollably. He kisses the lining of her underwear and slowly starts to pull them down her soft legs. He then puts her legs on his shoulder kissing and licking her inner thigh. She gasps with pleasure, waiting for him to touch the spot that needed to be touched. She breathes hard and arches her back slightly as he satisfies her request. He kissed places that kept her wanting more.

The next thing Diana knew was Clark getting rid of his jeans and boxer shorts in one movement. She admire his body, feeling how gifted of a man he is.

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Again locking eye contact, Clark positioned himself in between her legs. Diana gasped, closed her eyes, arched her back and pressed her nails into his back as he slowly enters her. She tries to maintain her breathing as she gets accustomed and moaned as a whole new feeling passed through her body. Clark leans down capturing her lips in a mind shattering passionate kiss while his hand stroke up and down her leg. Her body was calling for only his. The feeling was so indescribable.

He grabs both of her hands, pushing them above her head and interlock fingers. They found the perfect rhythm. He continues the slow thrusting, never taking his eyes off her as he moves. He watches every reaction as it spreads across her face, listens to every sound of love she makes.

For the two glistening and wanting bodies, hunger revealed in this hot moment. Their slow rhythm gave way to urgent and demanding thrusts of passion being thrown into ecstasy.

Not breaking connection, they roll over with Diana on top. She starts at a slow pace with Clark's hands roaming her body, gripping her hips to her derrière, guiding her movements. Diana stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek. She leaned down to kiss him. Clark loved how good her breasts felt against his chest.

Clark wraps his arms around her waist and sits up. He kisses down her neck and collarbone, breathing deeply and buries his face in her chest, kissing her breasts. Diana moans his name and sighed lovingly. For a moment they didn't move. They smile at each other and kiss slowly.

Diana began to move again, taking completely control over their movements, grinding her body against his. She placed her hands on his chest as Clark lays her back down. She let out another cry sending Clark over the edge. Her hands slide up the back of his neck. She moaned loudly, screaming, and utters his name repeatedly.

Clark groaned her name. Their bodies both demanded more, each giving to the other. Building up tension, the rocking movements, the loud moans and screams, the heat they felt holding on to each other, it was hours of pure passion as they met each other thrust for thrust. Diana poured everything into her kiss with Clark as she reached her peak. Clark wasn't far behind. Waves of pleasure ran through them.

Not ready for the real world to intrude, Clark kisses her neck and lips, holding each other close in an embrace.

* * *

Early the next morning, Diana woke up and nuzzled her head into Clark's bare chest, soft against her cheek. She noticed that they were in her bedroom. She smiled, thinking how thoughtful it was for him to carry her to bed and he still had his arms protectively around her.

So what does this mean? This was more than a sexual dealing. It was a declaration of love and both of their hearts were still having the same reaction from last night.

"Diana?" Clark whispered to her, he kissed her forehead delicately and rubbed the bare skin of her arm.

Diana looked at him. His eyes sparkled with adoration. The truth lies in his eyes. He caressed her cheek as he smiled.

Diana leaned up planting a kiss on his lips. She moved to be completely on top of him and laid her head back on his chest. Clark placed his hands low on her back.

When he was making love to her he said three times, he loved her. Anything she had asked, he gave it. He wanted her, she submitted.

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Marcella let her anger take control as she reached the golden doors of the ballroom. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors. Marcella screamed as she threw a glass vase against the wall.

Sapphyre stood in the corner watching her rant.

Marcella had been gone for nearly a week. She wasn't successful with her search. Octavian had been gone for days. She felt that Xhanaliese had her purposely going to dead ends and well it was going to be a dead end for Xhanaliese.

And of course, Xhanaliese wasn't the only one she wanted to take her anger out on.

Sapphyre lowered her head.

"I gave you a simple warning," she said.

They were face to face, hazel eyes staring into dark grey ones.

"It seems that you cannot even do this one simple little thing. Why must you be selfish and conniving? You were not to go into the garden."

"I- I don't understand. I have done nothing," Sapphyre said in a low voice. "My apologies but I don't think I am the one to blame."

Marcella stared at her. Stepping back from her, she continued to stare at her before she raised a hand and slapped her so hard across the face; Sapphyre fell to the floor, her cheek stinging. Sapphyre stood back up holding her cheek. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. It would not do good to show her tears to the bitch in front of her.

"You're nothing but a whore. Swindled your way around my King until you got what you wanted. You are just like your mother and my sister. Both of them took so much away from me," Marcella said harshly. "I can easily kill you but what is the joy in that. I want you to feel as much pain as I did and die slowly. Understand?"

Sapphyre glared at her.

"I asked you a question!"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good! Now leave me. Oh and if you dare try to speak that way again, you will regret every waking moment for the rest of your pathetic life."

Sapphyre walked off.

Xhanaliese appeared behind Marcella. "Queen Marcella."

"My patience is very thin. You said that I would find my king! You failed me."

"I have something that might intrigue you."

Skeptical, Marcella turned to face the sorceress. "Oh really?"

Octavion walked in. Marcella was close to wringing him by his neck. She wanted to know where he had teally been but this wasn't time now so she just smiled.

"Brother, Xhanaliese has something to tell us."

He frowned skeptical. "This better be good."

Chanting her words, mystical flames appeared.

"What is this?!"

"Behold Earth."

"Earth? Is this some kind of a joke?! If I wanted to find my King on Earth I would be better off finding him on Alluremour."

"Living amongst the humans are beings, some are just humans but there are those who posses great power, who protect Earth and are praised. Behold what they call the Justice League."

All the league members appeared, showing them in action.

Marcella and Octavion were definitely intrigued.

"Hmm…so many to choose. Who is he?"

Xhanaliese smiled slightly. "He is who they call Superman. He is Kal-El of Krypton."

"Kryptonian? How could that be when that planet no longer exists."

"He was saved by his Kryptonian mother and father, sending him to earth moments before it was destroyed. He was raised by humans. His human name is known to be Clark Kent."

"Hmm…yes. He might be fit to be King with his compelling attributes."

"Her!" Octavion said quickly, greatly impressed.

"She is known as Wonder Woman, the Amazonian Warrior Princess Diana. Also known as Diana Prince. She believes in honor and truth, daughter of Hyppolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Zeus, King of the Gods. "

"She is a princess, valuable treasure to a man. That is all that matters."

Marcella glared. "You want _her_ as your bride, Octavion?"

"Yes, sister."

Marcella was reluctant.

"Very well. We will be leaving for Earth." Marcella said. "Xhanaliese, for the first time, you haven't been so useless and to be honest this was going to be the last of you. If this is not to my satisfactory-"

"Understood, my Queen."

Marcella smiled evilly. "One more thing, once they are in our possession. Be sure to block or erase their memories. We will fill in the blanks. I also want their powers suppressed until necessary use."

Xhanaliese bowed and vanished.

Marcella smiled to herself. This time she felt confident.

Meanwhile, Sappyhre was staring at the picture of the late King Julius; Marcella had ordered to take it down. She sighed as she ran her finger across the top of the dusty frame.

"In time, things will change. We will be together again," she whispered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Julius watched Sappyhre as she slept beside him. He gently caressed her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

Julius moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well you were looking like you had a lot on your mind."

"I do but we don't have to worry about any of that right now."

"You will be a great king. Jenaveve and Reuben will be so proud."

"I didn't want to become king under these circumstances."

"I know...but we have to move forward and be strong for Alluremour. That is what they would want."

"A king would not sit and cry in a dark corner."

"You were grieving. That doesn't make you less of a man."

Julius smiled. "With you as my queen, we will be able to move forward. Sapphyre, my heart has always belonged to you. I won't let you go." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

 **Flashback End**


	6. Lost and Decieved

**Lost and Deceived**

The league was called in to discuss the fact that nothing has still been found. Nothing was making since. The atmosphere was tense, being that they still questioned how Superman just appeared.

"No leads," Batman said.

"There's nothing we can do then?" Lantern asked.

Batman snapped, "That's not an option."

Manhunter pulled up the victims' files. "The report is saying that the people are perfectly fine."

Wonder Woman chimed in. "Yes, but who's to say whoever did that won't do it again? The side effect might be purposely undetected?"

After another two hour or so of pondering, questioning, and still no answers, they decided to give it a rest for now. It was no use of asking Superman questions because he still claimed he didn't remember anything and nothing out of the ordinary came back from his tests. Walking out of the room, Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at each other and smiled, before going opposite directions.

It was obvious that Superman and Wonder Woman had made up for whatever caused their rift but they wanted to keep their love affair a secret for as long as they could.

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Marcella walked up the palace stairs to Octavian's room. Coming closer to the doors she heard loud screaming and moaning. Without any regard, she opened the door.

"That's enough celebrating for now."

Octavian looked back at Marcella. "There is never enough celebrating. You could join us."

"I'm sure your new bride would be more fitting. Are you sure Tawnee would want to share you?"

"There is room for plenty," Octavian kissed Tawnee.

"I can't wait to meet my new friend!" she clapped.

"Yes, she will be pleasing to both of us. The troops are ready."

"We don't need them. I have a different plan."

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

Marcella and Octavian walked through the busy streets. They looked around disgusted.

"This is a travesty! I don't know why I accepted this."

A truck driver honked his horn at them. "Get out the middle of the damn road!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?!"

The man sighed. "Lady, I don't have time for this."

Bystanders and other drivers watched this petty scene.

Marcella glared. "You will learn respect!"

"Shall I call upon our pet, sister?"

"Yes, please do."

"Goral, come forth. Behave yourself and you will be rewarded." Octavian snapped his fingers.

Silence. Then the ground started to shake. Fog rolled in and a raw beastly voice cackled from within the fog. Seconds later, the ugliest face, one could ever imagine stepped within eyesight. The beast was 8 to 9 feet tall, sharp fangs, claws, and seemingly to by mixed with a feline and dragon with four arms.

"Goral, show this scoundrel some manners."

"What the hell is that?!"

The man froze. Scared out of his mind.

With every step, a vile smell became stronger to the point where all the people felt nauseous.

Goral picked up the man's truck and threw it high into the air.

"Good Goral," Marcella laughed.

Within minutes, the league had arrived.

Superman caught the truck. He set it down slowly. The man sat there still frozen in shock.

Batman threw a detenator at Goral and blew up in his face, but had no effect.

"Oh to see all of you in person is pleasurable."

"Indeed, sister."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Batman asked.

"Oh Batman, you are just a human. Do you really think you can scare us with your toys?" Marcella smirked.

Octavian added, "We want what now belongs to us."

"That's not going to happen," Flash pointed at Goral. "Take your..." Flash didn't know what to call Goral. "Just take it and go back to wherever you came from."

Marcella and Octavian laughed.

Goral roared in rage and rushed toward the League. Superman used his heat vision but that did little.

Others got the remaining civilians to safety.

Flash ran circles around Goral trying to find a weak spot. Goral slammed his hand on the ground.

"Ha! You missed me big guy!"

However, Flash's feet were stuck to the ground by some type of liquid. He tried to pull himself free.

"Don't worry. It won't last long but long enough for us to get our possessions," Octavian smiled.

They had little success, throwing as many hard attacks as they could. Goral, still had the upper hand. Martian Manhunter tried to attack Marcella and Octavian.

"They are not real."

"Oh no, we are very real…" Marcella said. "But we just don't want to be touched in _this_ way."

"Leave. Now!" Superman demanded.

"Demands? I like you more and more Superman," Marcella said seductively.

"Sister, the old hag was right. He will make a fine King."

Goral grabbed Batman and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Don't break him. He might be valuable later. The Justice League is more than what we expected."

"They still stand to put up a fight. Interesting."

Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Goral's neck, attempting to pull him backwards. He threw Batman into the windshield of a car and yanked Wonder Woman towards him. She kicked him in his face, only to make him angrier. He grabbed her. The disgusting aroma came from him, even viler, making her nauseous. She lost consciousness.

Superman's eyes turned raging fiery red. He rushed toward Goral.

"Let her go!"

Marcella smiled. "Open the portal."

Before he could stop himself, Superman flew into the portal. It disappeared in an instant.

Satisfied Marcella smiled feeling so much pleasure with the defeat of league.

"Come now, Goral, time to go home and be careful with my delicate beauty." Octavian smiled.

"Yes, we must get going. I have much planning to do."

No more than 20 minutes later…

"We got our asses handed to us," Green Arrow exclaimed.

Batman glared trying to stand. "We need to regroup."

 **Back at the Watch Tower**

"All of this is so strange," Black Canary said. "Those two must have had something to do with the fog and Superman disappearing the first time."

Manhunter nodded. "If that is true that could give us our first lead."

"They said something about a King?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"They want Superman to be their King's guard or as their King? And of Wonder Woman, I'm not sure," said Green Lantern.

Flash answered, "The goofy guy wanted her for himself."

"Man, just think if those two weirdos take control of their minds…" Green Arrow started.

"If they plan on coming back with them and their 'pet', we need to be prepared." Batman pondered for a moment, then stood up. "Cyborg, we need survaliance from all surrounding security cameras."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

"It's time to wake, Diana."

She opens her eyes slowly and sits up with her hand on her head. "Where am I?" Her voice escaped the confines of her throat not at normal volume, but as a faint whisper.

She looked around the room. It was large and beautiful but not familiar. She tried to remember what might have occurred, only to find her memory was very vague. Even the simplest things that she should know, was not coming to her. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a turquoise sheer night dress.

Confusion on her face; her questioning was brought to an abrupt end and a woman sat beside her.

"You need to drink this so the pain can go away."

Diana focused on the woman. The woman smiled. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sapphyre, your caretaker."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident. You're having trouble with your memory." Sapphyre handed her the cup. "This will help."

"What is it?"

"It is herbal tea, made from an exotic flower in the garden, known to contain a healing substance."

Diana was still a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry; I too, have had this, on the count that I made it myself."

Diana took a sip of the tea.

"Mistress will be happy to know that you are awake."

"Mistress?" Diana questioned.

"Our Queen...Queen Marcella."

 **Meanwhile, in another room**

"King Kal has awaken! He has awaken!"

Kal sat up confused and focused on the two men at his bedside.

"Sire, I am Xander, one of your top loyal guards. He is Goral."

"Obey...by King...commands."

"We must tell the queen!"

Before Kal could ask anything else, Xander and Goral left out the room. Kal noticed something quite strange about both of them. Goral's words were broken and out of order as if he had just learned how to speak. A distinct aroma, not pleasing to anyone, came from him. Xander was a little too anxious and gave off a feel that possibly can't be trusted.

He slowly got out of bed. He was dressed in a black hooded vest and drawstring pants, and casual black loafers. Alluremour's attire is quite similar to Earth's.

He opened the door to see no one in the large hallway. However, as he walked down the stairs of the palace, the guards stood attentively.

"Sire!" they said in unison and all bowed.

He was still confused but said nothing and slightly bowed to them. He walked through doors leading to the outside, courtyard.

He didn't know where he was going but he needed to find a way out. He didn't know who to go to for answers and apparently he is in a situation that is quite complicated.

Leaning over the balcony, he continued to look around and in the distance he saw the most beautiful woman. She had long flowing raven hair and he was instantly captivated by her curvaseous body.

She looked up and their eyes seemed to lock.

"Diana, we must go."

She looked away and walked back into another part of the palace.

"Kal! Oh my dear dear King!" Kal turned quickly alarmed at a blonde haired woman running towards him with open arms. She embraced him. "Our people will be overjoyed to know that their king is okay!"

"King? You have me mistaken with someone else."

The woman pouted. "What a horrible after effect. Be assured that I am here to help with my King's memory. Though tonight we have much to celebrate at the party!"

"I...who are you?"

"My dear, I am Marcella. Your Queen. Your beloved wife."

"My wife?" Kal questioned.

"Come dear, it is my duty as Queen to help my King."

She pulled Kal to walk with her and continued talking without him being able to say another word.

* * *

Hours later, Deonna was helping Diana get ready for the party.

"I'm not sure about this. I don't know anyone."

"It's only because you are having trouble with your memory but once you see all of the people it will come to you," Sapphyre smiled. "I thought that taking you to the garden would help."

"No, it's nothing familiar. What about the Queen you spoke of earlier?"

"What about her?"

"I have yet to meet her but I'm her special guest?"

"Yes, Mistress is very busy planning for tonight's event. Now turn around and see how beautiful you look."

Diana had on stunning midnight blue spaghetti strapped evening dress with diamond shaped rhinestone appliqué and two thigh-high slits. Her heels were silver, diamond stud earrings and a necklace.

She stared at the necklace.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"I feel as though I've seen this before."

White gold diamond swirl pendant necklace.

"It does belong to you," Sappyhre touched her shoulder. "I told you, you would start to remember. It just takes time. Maybe it's little things like this that will help."

Diana smiled and nodded. Yet, she was still very skeptical.

Kal, with two guards in front of him and two behind, walked the hall, leading towards large marble doors.

"The Queen will be by your side shortly, Sire," Xander whispered.

Kal was a bit hesitant but nodded. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, however he had to play along. Marcella insisted he was their King. It was a mistake. Mistaken identity or maybe he favored the real king? He felt uneasy for some reason. Honestly, if he is the King, why would he have chosen her to be the Queen anyway? Lose of memory or not, he would feel some sort of attraction towards Marcella, right? Why is it that he was the one that lost his memory? It's all very odd.

The only way to get through this is the high hope of seeing the woman he saw in the garden again. That should make things a bit more interesting.

As they approached the door, Kal felt someone latch on to his arm.

Marcella smiled. "You look so dashing!"

The guards opened the large doors.

"Presenting our beloved royalty King Kal and Queen Marcella!"

"Our people are here to celebrate you!" Marcella told Kal for what seemed like the billionth time.

Kal reluctantly played along. Marcella waved as the people cheered. They walked up a small set of stairs to a stage.

Marcella raised her hand to quiet the people. "People of Alluremour, we are all gathered to celebrate the return of our king!" Marcella looked at Kal.

Kal looked out into the audience and bowed slightly. Unfortunately he did not see the woman.

"We will also be celebrating more great news later on so enjoy yourselves with the food, champagne and music."

Loud applause and cheering.

Marcella turned and noticed Octavian had Tawnee with him instead of Diana. Marella pulled him to the side for no one to hear her.

"Octavian." Marcella grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. "Where is she?!"

"Sapphyre is getting her ready. She will be here momentarily and I –"

"You and Tawnee can have your little fun later."

"Sister, calm down."

"I have come a long way. My plan has been working just fine. Screw it up and I will kill you!" Marcella glared at him.

"No need for the dramatics."

The large marble doors opened once again.

Everyone turn their attention to Diana. They were all mesmerized by her beauty.

She walked slowly, with Sapphyre closely behind her.

"Would you look at her?!"

"Radiant!"

"Stunning!"

Kal was awe strucked. It was her.

"Come, dear." Marcella latched onto Kal's arm pulling him off the stage and they walked over to Diana and Sapphyre.

"You look lovely! Sapphyre, you picked the perfect dress for her."

"Thank you, Mistress…"Sapphyre bowed. "This is Queen Marcella and King Kal, Diana."

"Oh, it is nice to meet you," Diana smiled.

Kal gazed at her with a smile. To see her this close, she was more beautiful than he thought.

Diana took a good look at Kal. He was so handsome. His hair was black, his eyes blue. He wore a pair of black pants and black shoes. His shirt was white, and he had on a black vest over it.

"I have a surprise for my special guest later on!" Marcella clapped. "So get on with the mingling for now!"

The guests conversed amongst each other, pausing occasionally to sip their champagne or to taste the hors d'oeuvres offered by the servers.

As the time passed, Diana was not enjoying herself. Being around these people made her feel worse. She isolated herself from everyone, even slipping away from Sapphyre, leaving out the nearest doors. She leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling a bit light headed.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up. "Yes, I am...King Kal..."

Kal was watching her the whole time. He didn't say a word with Marcella in the way, trying to speak for him. He could tell that Diana felt as out of place as he did.

"It's just Kal."

"That would be quite inappropriate for me."

"No, not at all," He smiled. "Why did you leave? You should be enjoying yourself."

"How can I when I don't know anyone?"

They heard a loud roar of laughter.

"To be honest, I don't know anyone either."

"Being king, that is not a surprise."

A door opened.

"Diana, come back inside. The Queen…oh." Sapphyre bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption, King Kal."

"Diana is not feeling well. She should be taken somewhere to rest."

"No, I'm fine now."

Kal looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?"

Diana smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Diana nodded slowly.

As she walked passed, he said, "I hope that we can talk again?"

Diana looked back and smiled.

She walked back in with Sapphyre. Kal took a moment to collect his thoughts. It was something about her that seemed so familiar.

"Sire?" Xander called. "The Queen is waiting for you."

Kal went back inside.

Marcella smiled as Kal walked up to the stage. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone was quiet and had their focus on her. "I would like to thank you all for this lovely night! Now to reveal my big surprise! Oh I'm so excited!"

A man walked up to Diana and put his arm around her.

"What are you-"

Lights flashed on Diana and the man.

"Not only was tonight to celebrate my husband but also Octavian's engagement! I am very proud, brother."

"WHAT?!" Diana and Kal said to themselves.

Everyone clapped for them.

Diana looked at Octavian with a slight frown.

"Don't worry my beauty. We will work on getting your memory back in time for our wedding but in the meantime…" Octavian pulled Diana into a kiss.

More cheering.

Diana pulled away close to slapping the hell out of him but she did not want to cause a scene. Octavian smirked.

"Now, brother, don't get too impatient," Marcella joked.

Everyone was laughing except Diana and Kal, with puzzled looks. Both of them confused shocked and angry because they just didn't know what the hell was going on. They needed answers fast.

After all the congratulating and the last bit of champagne glasses, it was time for everyone to leave.

Kal was escorted by the guards back to his room. Diana followed Sapphyre back to hers.

Octavian and Tawnee went about their own way and Marcella... well who knows what's up her sleeve.

* * *

Diana stared out the bedroom window. Sapphyre stood with her head down.

"Everyone is so excited for the wedding. Mistress is already coming up with plans."

"I am engaged to a man I don't know," Diana said in a low tone.

"Octavian asked for your hand before you lost your memory."

"And I agreed?"

"Yes. The engagement was going to be announced the night of the accident."

"What accident? What happened to me?"

"Only Mistress will tell what occurred."

Diana took off the necklace and stared at it.

"Did he give me this?"

"No." Sapphyre walked up to her and smiled. "It was a gift from me."

Diana looked up at her shocked. "Sapphyre, I-"

Sapphyre took the necklace and placed it on the dresser. "Mistress will explain everything in the morning. I will go now. If you need anything, I'm down the hall in the last room on the right." She left out the room.

Within these few hours, Sapphyre had been so kind to her. But nothing has made any sense. Diana really couldn't trust anyone at the moment and she was lost with whether or not to fully trust her.

 **King's Room**

Kal sat on the edge of the bed…a bed that he still wasn't sure if it was his. Nothing seemed familiar. He smiled and laughed his way through the party. He observed everyone trying to remember but nothing. His mind was totally blank.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Aw dear, what's wrong?"

Kal quickly got up and turned around.

Marcella stood on the other side of the bed with a black fitted dress.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Does it matter? I'm here with you and we have more to celebrate." Marcella crawled onto the bed.

"I just would like to rest."

"Oh well let me help you relax." Marcella came closer reaching for his pants button.

"No!" Kal stepped back. "I mean…I'm…I want to be alone."

Marcella sat up. "I understand. Tonight was a bit much. I know I can get carried away but I'm just so happy you're here with me again. I will do whatever my King asks. If you want to be alone tonight then it shall be." Marcella smiled seductively and got off the bed. "We have many more nights to come. I guess we don't have to rush. The wait makes it more interesting." Before she walked out the bedroom door she winked at him.

Kal sighed and sat on the bed again. "I don't have time for this."

He was lost in his thoughts and he had no clue what to do.

Marcella walked down the hall to another room not really in such a good mood. "Xander!"

"Yes!" He rushed to her and bowed.

"Come with me."

"Yes, mistress." He bowed again, smirking and followed her in the room.

* * *

Diana looked up at the ceiling debating on how to go about this whole ordeal. She got up and went to the door. She slowly opened it and peeked out. There was no guard but the hallway was a bit dark with only the light of Alluremour's blue moon.

Diana walked slowly down the hall to Sapphyre's room. Her door was open but she was not in there.

Diana then heard loud laughing and moaning coming from another hall. Following the sound, she saw Octavian with two women and one of them being Tawnee.

"Why don't you go get our cute new friend?"

"Later, I'll let her get used to things around here," Octavian said kissing Tawnee's neck.

Diana quickly turned away, heading to another part of the hallway. She was in complete disbelief. It was obvious Tawnee was referring to her as the "new friend".

Again she heard loud moaning.

There was another room with the door cracked. A woman laughed and it sounded like Marcella.

Diana had been thinking about the King. He was such a gentleman and so damn handsome. No wonder Marcella would not let him out of her sight and was so attached to him. But she surely did not expect nor want to hear him and Marcella being intimate.

Whispers were coming from around the corner. Diana gasped peeking, and saw guards coming.

She quickly tried to open a door but it was locked. Then went to another door, thankfully had opened. She went inside the room and closed the door. With her eyes closed, she leaned against the door and sighed.

"Diana?"

Her eyes shot open.

It was him. "King Kal..."

"I know I said I hope we could talk again but I didn't expect this soon," he said with a charming smile that almost made her melt.

He was shirtless only in charcoal drawstring pants. His body was sculpted into a frame of hard muscle. She couldn't help but pause a moment and appreciate the view, eyeing his defined abs and fought to keep her breathing at a normal rate.

"I told you, just call me Kal. King isn't very fitting at all."

"You are a humble man...Kal."

Diana frowned slightly realizing something odd. If he is here, Marcella is obviously with someone else.

"Something troubling you, Diana?"

"I was looking for Sapphyre. There were guards walking the hall. I didn't want to be seen."

She tried to look away from him, as he came closer.

"I'll see if they are gone."

Diana moved slowly away from the door.

Kal opened it and looked out. He closed the door.

"It's clear. But if you want to be safer, I'll go with you. Help you find your friend."

"Oh, no, she's probably in her room now."

Diana touched the door knob not realizing Kal's hand was still on it. She quickly moved her hand away.

"Sorry."

They stared into each other's eyes. Tension was rapidly building between.

Kal was so amazed by her beauty. He was suddenly at a loss of words.

He moved his hand from the knob and rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to congratulate you myself on your engagement. But you don't seem too happy? I don't mean for anything I say to be taken wrong."

"It's just a lot to take in is all."

"I understand. Having guards and a woman I barely know practically watching my every move is uncomfortable and a lot to take in as well."

Diana just looked at him, silent.

He smiled. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"I appreciate your honesty." Diana put her hand back on the doorknob. "I should go, now."

"Wait..." Kal put his hand over hers. "I also wanted to say...you looked really beautiful tonight at the party. You really lit up the whole room."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Kal opened the door for her.

"Good night," Diana said as she walked out.

"Good night, Diana."

* * *

Diana walked back to Sapphyre's room. She knocked but no answer. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned. She was relieved to see that it was Sapphyre.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes."

"I am usually here at this time, but I had to check once more that everything was in order for the morning. Mistress will not be too happy with me if not. What did you need, Diana?"

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. You've only helped me."

"No need to apologize," Sapphyre smiled. "I know it's frustrating right now. It'll be just fine."

Sapphyre guided Diana back to her room.

"Thank you for being so kind."

Sapphyre nodded. "Sleep well."

* * *

Marcella collapsed on the bed with Xander laying next to her with a big grin on his face.

"Xander, you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yes!"

"Good. So I have a request." Marcella gripped him below.

"Whatever you say…"

"This will stay between us. If you tell anyone, I will burn your little friend here."

"Uhh…Marcella…you wouldn't."

She smiled evilly. "Try me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Marcella leaned over and kissed him. "Now leave. Find Goral and make sure he is on his best behavior."

Xander got out of the bed and got dress. Marcella watched him with a smirk. After he was completely dress, he bowed and left out.

Marcella laughed and laid back.

"Are you satisfied?" Xhanaliese appeared in front of the foot of the bed.

"A queen is never satisfied and I deserve much more. Why isn't he not submitting to me?"

"You wanted a King. I cannot force him to fall in love with you."

"I have him and he can't resist me for long. You did do one thing right. Their memory is completely wiped!" Marcella laughed again. "They didn't even recognize each other."

"That's what you wanted."

"I would like new guards to play with. After I have complete control over Kal-El and Octavian over Diana, the rest of the Justice League will do."

Xhanaliese bowed. "As you wish."


	7. Dark Revelation

**Dark Revelation**

The next morning, Diana was awoken by Sapphyre opening the curtains.

"It's a lovely morning," she said.

Diana sighed, sitting up. "Please. You don't have to do that."

"It is my duty. I am your caretaker. Mistress ordered me to have you get ready. Breakfast will be served in an hour and the rest of the day, I will take you in to town. It will probably help remember something."

Diana slowly got up out to bed. A dark red off shoulder one sleeve fitted maxi dress was set out for her to wear.

After getting dressed, Diana looked at herself in the mirror. She just didn't know what was going on. She didn't feel right at all and it didn't seem like things were going to get better.

"Diana, are you ready?" Sapphyre asked.

"I think so."

Sapphyre gave her a hopeful smile.

They walked down the stairs to the dining room. Marcella and Kal were already seated.

"Oh you look so perfect! I'm starting to envy you," Marcella said to Diana.

Kal looked up from his full plate staring at Diana. She was indeed perfect.

"Sapphyre, you may leave for now. Go tend to that dreadful garden of yours."

"Yes, mistress," She bowed.

Octavian walked in with Tawnee on his arm.

"Good Morning my lovely sister! Ah, and my lovely soon to be bride." Octavian smiled at Diana.

"Octavian." Marcella was not pleased. "Join us we have important matters to discuss." She was a little hesitant. "Tawnee…Will you be joining us as well?"

Tawnee smiled. "Oh no, I have important matters to attend to myself."

There was an awkward silence.

"Good. Then you should get to it. Octavian doesn't need to be distracted any longer."

"Oh I'm a distraction? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It could go either way for me. I will still be pleased," Octavian laughed.

Marcella glared.

"Well I must get going. General, I will see you this afternoon." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Bring Diana this time, I'm dying to get more...aquainted." Tawnee smiled looking at Diana and winked before leaving.

Diana frowned slightly.

Again awkward silence as Octavian sat next to Diana.

"Octavian, Diana looks lovely. Don't you agree?"

"I don't agree with the color but acceptable. I will be sure to speak to Sapphyre on what I would like for my bride to wear for now on."

For a few moments there were only sounds of glasses clanking and silverware bumping up against plates could be heard.

Sitting face to face at the table, Kal couldn't stop staring at Diana. It was something about her eyes that had him so captivated.

"So we have much planning to do for the wedding! Aren't you excited, Diana?!" Marcella asked enthusiastically.

She was hesitant. "Yes."

Marcella clapped. "Good! You will have the perfect gown!"

Diana gave a slight smile. She looked down at her plate trying not to make eye contact with Kal.

* * *

After breakfast, Sapphyre and Diana walked around the gardens. Sapphyre explained the significance of the various plants and flowers.

"These are my favorite out of all, the purple fire flower."

"They are very beautiful."

"Our previous King's mother loved them…"

Diana noticed the sadden look Sapphyre had but decided not to say anything.

Sapphyre motioned to sit on nearby bench. "I know that you feel...uncomfortable."

A cool breeze flowed through.

"I can't deny that, but I thank you for being so helpful. My memory is still vague, however." Diana turned her head, observing her. "Please, do not misunderstand."

"You cannot easily trust anyone right now. Diana, it is alright. I-"

Something tugged Sapphyre's dress. "Oh." She turned and smiled.

Diana was shocked seeing a very tiny person, about 9 or 10 inches tall. She had pink hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She wore a black coverall vest long-legged leotard.

"How are you doing today, Embry?"

She smiled.

"She does not speak. I ask questions that would be easy for her to answer with hand gestures or facial expressions."

Embry waved at Diana. Diana smiled.

"Why does she hide?"

"The accident affected all of Alluremour. She must stay hidden safely. She stays here hidden in the garden because no one but me comes here," Sapphyre sighed.

"All of this is so-"

"Strange? Well yes, it may seem so now but Diana, once you start to remember, it will all make sense. Alluremour is such a beautiful place. There are so many lovely people. But there are some dark things. Please be careful, especially now."

"Sapphyre! Come now!" yelled Marcella from the balcony.

Sapphyre, whispered, "Embry, go."

Nodding, Embry disappeared in a blink of eye.

Sapphyre stood up. "Well, Mistress needs my assistance. You can stay here until I am done and we can go into town."

Diana nodded.

As Sapphyre walked away, Diana knelled down to the flowers.

Embry reappeared and tugged on Diana's dress.

Diana turned to look at her.

Embry pointed and gestured for Diana to follow her.

Diana looked in the direction Embry was pointing. "What's there?"

Embry ran towards a pathway. Diana frowned not noticing the pathway before.

"Embry?"

Embry motioned for Diana to follow her.

Diana shook her head, hesitant.

Embry nodded and smiled then disappeared again.

"Embry?"

"Hi, Diana."

Diana turned quickly.

"Kal, hello."

She had the most alluring exotic voice. The way she said his name was like music to his ears.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Were you talking to someone?"

"No, I…I was just saying to myself how beautiful these flowers are." Diana stood up.

Kal smiled and looked around. "They are but doesn't compare to you."

Diana smiled but looked away, trying not to let him see her blush.

"I know my opinion may not matter or may not be wanted but I like the color of your dress."

"Thank you. Sapphyre picked it out for me." Diana stepped back a little. "I actually have to go find her."

She was about to walk away until she felt his hand touch hers.

"Wait..."

Diana frowned.

"I don't mean to say anything wrong or step any boundaries."

Diana just looked at him, silent for a moment, then smiled. "You didn't. You are very kind."

"Sire?"

Kal turned to see Xander behind him.

"General Octavian has asked for you."

"A moment?"

"Yes, sir."

Kal looked back at Diana. "Diana, about what I said."

"Thank you...really."

Kal nodded slightly and smiled again. Turning back around to face Xander, He noticed that Xander was giving him a strange look. As if he wanted to say something. As if he knew something. However Kal decided to not give attention to his odd behavior and follow him.

"Diana."

She looked up towards the balcony to see Sapphyre.

"We are going into town," Sapphyre smiled.

* * *

Xander opened the door and bowed.

"Come in brother!" Octavian said.

Kal walked in to quite a surprise. Octavian was sitting on a lounger with Tawnee and two other women practically naked.

"Join me! The celebration is not over!"

"Yes...come have a little fun," one of the women, Angelique giggled.

"I don't think so..."

"I appreciate your loyalty to my sister. I see why she is so fond of you."

"And your bride to be?" Kal questioned.

Octavian nodded. "My bride to be is getting adjusted. Like I told my girls, she is shy. She may need help to open up. But at least for now she is good for...appearance."

"Appearance?"

"You know, she is arousing. Beautiful. Great for the attention of our guests. Like the little entrance show she put on at last night party."

Kal frowned. Being that he knew nothing of these people and what they were capable of, he couldn't react the way he wanted. "I think I'm just going to take a walk."

"Suit yourself." Octavian pulled the women closer to him. Angelique and Tawnee giggled and kissed him.

Disgusted, Kal walked out.

* * *

Diana and Sapphyre walked through the town plaza. The people were so happy and polite with children running around laughing.

"It's really beautiful here."

"Yes, it is."

"Sapphyre!" a group kids yelled out in unison.

The children ran to her, jumping with joy.

"Sapphyre , why haven't you came to sing to us or tell us a story?" the oldest, age 11, Jene, asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have been busy."

"With the mean lady?" Shaduer, Jene's 8 year old brother asked.

She smile. "She is our Queen, Shaduer. We all have to respect her. She just wants everything to be right for all of us. Diana, this is Jene, Shaduer, Lyall, Nyles, Tavi, Marque, Aaren, and Jorey."

"You're very pretty!" Shaduer said grinning.

"Thank you! You are quite the charmer."

"Is it true you are marrying General Octavian?"Nyles, age 9, asked.

"Yes…"

"Ewww!" the kids said.

"I don't like him!" Tavi, age 10, frowned.

"Why do you marry him?" Jorey, age 9 asked.

"Well, children you are too young to understand. But it is following tradition. General Octavian chose Diana because she is very special."

"Yeah, she sure is," said a deep raspy voice.

Sapphyre, Diana, and the children turned around

"Hello, Vernon."

"Is that how I am greeted, Sapphyre?" He shook his head. "No respect."

"What do you want?"

"Who's your friend?" Vernon asked smiling at Diana.

"Sir, that's the General's bride to be," One of Vernon's lackeys answered.

Diana frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, really?" Vernon came closer towards her.

"Leave her alone," Sapphyre warned.

"Or what? Have you forgotten what Octavian has done? Tell me…how is Tawnee?" Vernon smirked. "Listen, Octavian owes me so how about sense he took what's mine, I'll take what's his."

"I have no interest in you and I don't belong to anyone," Diana snapped.

He laughed. "She is feisty. Well I have an interest in you and we can do this my way."

"Vernon, don't make a scene. Not in front of the children."

Vernon sighed. "Go home, you little urchins."

Sapphyre stepped in front of the children. "Let's go, children…Diana."

Vernon grabbed Diana's hand. "I'm not done talking to you."

Diana yanked away. "Don't touch me."

He laughed "Or what?" Vernon tried to grab her again.

Diana punched him, knocking him to the ground. "I said don't touch me."

Everyone around stopped what they were doing immediately and stared in shock.

The kids laughed and pointed.

Vernon's lackeys tried to help him up.

"Move! I can get up myself!" Vernon stood, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"You!" He was held back from getting closer to Diana.

"Sir, calm down. If you do anything to her, Octavian will come after you."

"You better watch your back!" Vernon yelled at Diana.

Vernon and his lackeys walked away.

The atmosphere was tense and people were still staring at Diana.

"That was so cool!" Shaduer said.

The other kids agreed, mocking Vernon.

Sapphyre put her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Diana only nodded.

"Children, we must get back to the palace."

"Aw! Please stay a little longer?" Tavi pouted.

"I am sorry. We will come back tomorrow if we can."

"It was nice meeting you, Diana." Shadeur shook Diana's hand.

Diana smile. "It was nice meeting you all, too."

* * *

Later that night, Marcella had everyone gather for dinner, Tawnee included. It was very awkward, especially with Marcella trying to discuss more wedding plans. Diana and Kal continuously but maybe unintentionally made eye contact throughout dinner.

Afterwards…

"Dinner was lovely, don't you think, my King?" Marcella latched on to Kal's arm.

"Uhh, yes…yes it was."

"You seem to not be feeling well. You need more rest than I thought."

Kal glanced up and saw Diana and Sapphyre were already heading in a different direction to Diana's room.

"I would like to keep you company tonight. But I have matters that need tending to."

"Well…I wouldn't be much company, anyway."

"Oh Kal, as long as I am by your side, that's all that matters."

One of the guards opened Kal's room door.

"Good night, my King." Marcella kissed his cheek.

Kal walked into his room and before he could turn around, the guard immediately shut the door. He sighed not knowing how long he can keep this up.

* * *

A few hours passed, Diana couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, so uncomfortable with all of this and couldn't stop thinking about Kal. It was just something so familiar about him; she felt a connection to him.

 **THUD**

She sat up hearing an unusual noise.

 **THUD**

She got out of bed and walked over to the door. A bit hesitant she slowly opened the door.

 **THUD**

 **THONK**

The guards again were nowhere around. She tiptoed out of her room and closed her door. She walked slowly down the hall continuously looking back. She started to hear voices. She looked back again and started walking faster.

Diana gasped, bumping into to someone. As she looked forward, the person held her in place by her hips.

"Diana, it's just me."

She focused, seeing it was Kal.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I heard something."

They both glance down as Kal was still holding her.

"Sorry." Kal quickly let go of her. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure. It was like something or someone fell."

"I'll take you back to your room, make sure a guard is there to be safe and I'll see what's going on."

"I don't need a guard and I would like to see what's going on for myself."

Kal smiled. "I see. Well maybe I should send a guard to whoever crosses you. Maybe you should guard me?"

Diana couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, now what is this?!"

Diana and Kal turned around.

"Vernon."

"You remembered my name? So maybe you do have an interest in me as much as I do in you."

"Diana!" Sapphyre rushed toward her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sapphyre."

"Who ever you are, you shouldn't be here." Kal stepped in front of them.

"So you are the idiot pretty boy Marcella trapped? Ha! Damn this is good."

"What do you want?"

"I came to come get my wife!"

Kal and Diana looked at each other bewildered.

"Wife?" Diana questioned.

"Your wife is having a bit of fun, my dear Vernon." Marcella came from behind Vernon and his lackeys.

"I have no time for this, Marcella. Where the hell is Tawnee?!"

"Did you actually come for Tawnee or did you come to get even with Octavian and take his bride to be?"

"How about I take both? As I asked nicely, where the hell is she?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Well…" Vernon cracked his knuckles. "I'll take the bride to be."

Marcella smirked. "Really?"

"You can't stop me. I see you don't have any pathetic guards around."

Marcella laughed. "Vernon, you are always such a fool." She snapped her fingers.

In a matter of second Vernon and his men were surrounded.

"Should I have them kill you now or thrown into the dungeon?"

A guard punched him.

"What do you think, Diana?"

"I…" Diana looked at Vernon. Regardless of what he did and said earlier, for a moment she saw a hurt and angry man. At that instant she felt sorry for him, especially now knowing Tawnee is his wife. "He shouldn't be killed." Diana said in a low tone.

"What was that?" Marcella asked.

"He shouldn't be killed." Diana repeated louder.

"Spare him? Even after your run-in earlier?" Marcella raised her eye brow and looked at Kal. "And what do you say, my King?"

"No one was harmed."

Marcella looked back at Vernon and smiled evilly. "Your life will be spared for now. But you will be taken to the dungeon until I decide on what to do next with you." Marcella snapped her fingers again. "Take the fools away."

As Vernon walked passed Diana, he gave her a look of sadness but yet thankful. There was so much Diana needed to figure out about Alluremour. She still questioned whether or not she could trust Sapphyre. She sure as hell wasn't going to trust Marcella. The woman was dark and twisted. She has secrets. Kal and Diana was determined to find out.

* * *

 **Earth: Batcave**

"Master Bruce, any leads yet?"

"Not yet, Alfred."

"Miss. Kyle called, Sir. Reign check on your dinner plans this evening. She has another engagement."

"Sure she does." Bruce stared at the screen. "Strange?"

"What is it, sir?"

Bruce zoomed in to a pendent, Octavian had on his vest.

He narrowered his eyes. "I've seen that before." Initials P.R.A was engraved on it. He leaned back in his chair. "Manor survallience was running during last week's event?"

"Yes, of course, sir, as always."

"I'm checking all of the guest."

"It was invitation only and a guest check list, sir."

"Well...It was someone there connected to them."


	8. Blind Trust

**Blind Trust**

 **Alluremore Flashback:**

Sapphyre and Julius walked through the garden hand in hand.

"It's so lovely. The flowers are growing larger everyday."

"I'm glad you like it because it does belong to you now."

Sapphyre reached up to kiss his cheek. They sat on the bench. Julius pulled her to sit on his lap.

"We are getting married in a week. I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see you in your gown. Can't wait to see you out of it as well."

"Oh you know you don't have to wait. We could go back to our bedroom now." Sapphyre kissed him. "But then we would miss the town festival."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Of course. You know how much I love the children's parade."

Julius smiled. He surely did know how much Sapphyre loved the children of Alluremour. She would always go visit the school to read and sing to them. Just the mention of children Sapphyre would light up.

Julius cleared his throat a bit nervous for what he was about to propose.

"Sapphyre, I've been thinking..." he paused for a moment.

"About what?"

"We should have a child of our own...within a year maybe?"

"Really Julius?! I mean are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Maybe we can even have two...three... or fou..."

She laughed. "OK! OK! I think you are more excited than I am!"

"I want to start a family with you."

"And we will." She got up from his lap and pulled him up with her. "Let's go get ready for the festival."

 **Town Festival**

Everyone was full of joy. Laughing, singing and dancing. It was absolutely beautiful.

Sapphyre couldn't stop laughing as Julius ran around playing with the children.

She stepped back but didn't notice someone behind her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She quickly turned around to see an old woman.

The woman said nothing just glared at her.

"I'm very sorry. Are you hurt?" Sapphyre held the woman's hand. She was cold.

"Sapphyre? Is there a problem?"

"I stepped back, didn't know she was behind me."

Julius held out his hand for the woman to take.

"I think she may need our help. She's so cold."

"We won't hurt you. We will make sure you are taken care of."

The woman still said nothing. She yanked away from Sapphyre and started rushing off.

"Wait!"

"Don't bother. She doesn't want our help."

"She may just be guarded. She needs to know we can be trusted to help. "

"Some people are just like that, Sapphyre, we can't force anyone to accept our help." Julius took her hand. "Come on. The kids are about to perform."

Sapphyre nodded. As they were walking, she looked back. She saw the woman in the distance staring at her with the same glare but it was much more intense. Her grey eyes seemed so much darker. Wicked even. Sapphyre quickly looked away and latched onto to Julius's arm.

Whoever that woman was, Sapphyre never wanted to cross paths with her again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Mid-day, Marcella had everyone, including Tawnee, Xander and Goral to meet in the thrown room.

"I have called everyone here, because it is time for my King and my dear brother's bride to know about the tragic night that has damaged so much."

She paused.

"That night was grand and special. My dear brother proposed. Diana happily accepted. But the moment was cut short by an evil disturbance. A nasty sorceress, Xhanaliese..." Marcella paused putting her head down. A single tear ran down her cheek. "She tried to take our loves away from us. She destroyed the palace, set fires all over the town. As we tried to get away, our carriage lose control and..." Marcella started crying more. She grabbed on to Kal. "Gladly both of you survived. I'm so happy you are still here with me."

Kal had a blank look on his face. Of course he did not believe her but could that be? Whether it happened or not, he still refused to believe.

Diana as well refused to believe. They were in a comatose state for that long for them to completely rebuild? The people don't seem too distraught. Wouldn't there be something still said or lingering about?

"I will have her head!" Octavian dramatically declared.

"In due time, brother. I am sure she will be back. She will want to disturb the wedding celebration. But I will not let her!" Marcella pulled Kal closer to her. "She won't have you. She will not take you away like she did Julius, our first king."

"May I be excused, Mistress?" Sapphyre asked in a shaky voice.

Diana noticed a look of sadness with a bit of anger on her face. She looked as if she was about to cry.

Marcella waved her hand as to shoo her away. Sapphyre bowed and rushed out.

"My Kal, I do not want to leave you, but I have important matters. Please, stay safe. Xander and Goral are by your side and they will not let harm come to you."

Xander and Goral bowed and agreed.

"Why don't you two get more closely acquainted? That would make me very happy." Octavian said to Diana and Tawnee.

"Gladly!" Tawnee smirked looking at Diana up and down.

Diana frowned.

"Don't be shy, Diana. Didn't that caretaker of yours make you dresses? I would like one."

"Yes, that's a start to learning how to share." Octavian talked as if he was talking to children.

"Come now, brother. You can have you little fun later."

Marcella and Octavian left to go into another room down in the darkest area of the palace. As the door closed. Octavian started clapping.

"Good show, sister. I almost believed you myself."

Marcella laughed. "Yes, everything is working in our favor. I am in control.

* * *

 **Diana's Room**

Tawnee talked and talked as she tried on Diana's dresses. Diana was a little taller than her and much more curvier.

"Oh shame. I thought we were the same. We have the same taste in men. Isn't Octavian an amazing man?" Tawnee asked rhetorically. "He is a far better man than the embarrassment I used to call my husband."

Diana was not listening. She was more concerned with Sapphyre.

Just as Diana was about to speak, Sapphyre came into her room.

"Diana, I am sorry for rushing off earlier. Did you need anything?"

"Its ok and no. I need to speak with you. I.."

Tawnee cut her off. "I want new dresses similar to the ones you made for her. Octavian said that you would make them for me."

"Yes, Madame Tawnee."

Sapphyre and Diana glanced at each other. Diana nodded slightly as to give permission for her to do as Tawnee asked.

"Good! Octavian will be so happy. We will match for his liking."

It was diffult, but Diana was trying hard to keep her composure.

* * *

"It is not wise to be untruthful, Marcella." Xhanaliese had appeared.

"Did I hurt your feelings? And was I actually being untruthful? It is up to me to give them new memories and what I say is the truth. They will never know the difference."

"You do not question us, old woman."

"Settle down." Marcella patted his shoulder. "Xhanaliese, I own you. Have you forgotten? What was taken away from me years ago, I will do whatever to get it back! I will not have you disobey me! Understood!

"As you wish."

* * *

A few hours later of none stop talking, Tawnee left to do who knows what. Of course Diana was glad and didn't care. She and Sapphyre went back to the garden.

Sapphyre smiled. "So Embry showed you the hidden entrance?"

"Yes. She wanted me to follow but I didn't."

"There are alot of things hidden here that only Embry can reveal."

"Why hidden?"

"As I told you, there are dark things here. What is sacred that hasn't been tainted must be kept safe." Sapphyre stood up. "Marcella has given me more orders I must complete while she and Octavian are gone. Will you be alright?"

Diana nodded. Just as Sapphyre was walking, Embry appeared.

Diana smiled and followed Embry into the hidden entrance.

* * *

 **Palace Courtyard**

Marcella had also given orders for Xander to have Kal stay in the courtyard and be "entertained" with the women of the palace until she got back.

"King Kal? Are you not pleased with us?" One of the women asked as she danced in front of him.

"Sire, will you like me to bring more?"

"No! Could I just be alone?" Kal stood up about to walk away.

"Sire!" Xander put his hand on Kal's shoulder to stop him. "Queen Marcella said that this was a gift. That you would be pleased and entertained."

"As King, I order you to not to follow me." Kal stormed off.

Xander bowed. "Y-yes Sire."

Kal walked through the palace and to the garden.

* * *

Diana was amazed...in awe. "It's so beautiful."

There were so many more exotic plants, flowers and tress. It was like a tropical rainforest on earth. How could Marcella and Octavian even think about destroying this?

Diana saw the most beautiful red and orange flower.

"Embry, are these..? Embry?" Diana looked around. Embry had disappeared again. "Embry!"

Diana sighed and continued walking. She would figure out her way on her own.

Kal walked through the entrance instantly stunned.

"Embry!" a voice sounded throughout.

"Diana?" Kal questioned and started off in the direction of the voice.

Diana heaved a huge sigh. She was surprised to not had yet to see any creatures of any kind. Maybe they were hiding as well.

When Kal found Diana, he stopped short and stared. "Wow," he said silently.

Diana was breathtaking. He watched as she bent over to touch a flower.

"Diana," he said as he neared her.

She glanced up, "Kal? How did you...?"

He shook his head. "You won't believe me."

"What? You followed me?"

"No. But I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk. When I didn't see you I was going to back into the palace but this...pink haired small person appeared."

"Embry?" Diana whispered to herself.

"Who?" Kal asked.

"Her name is Embry."

"Well she wanted me to follow her but she disappeared."

"Seems she has a habit in doing that."

"So you believe me?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "But anyway, what did you want to talk about? Actually... won't your guards be looking for you? You shouldn't be here and should be going back." Diana walked passed him.

Kal followed behind. "I told them to let me be alone and not follow me."

"And you wanted to be alone...with me?"

"Diana, I don't mean to make this come across as something else. I don't have any type of agenda. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry for the way Octavian has been treating you. You don't deserve that at all. If I could stop this wedding for you I would."

Diana stopped and turned around. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything."

Diana frowned. "I don't know what you take me as, but I am not like these other women around here. You think you can act concern and say these nice things and then what? You want me in your bed too?"

"What? No. No. That's not it at all. Diana, I am not like Octavian."

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything but apparently I accepted his proposal, knowing this is how it would be. Just as you accepted being the King, accepted Marcella as your wife."

"I'm not sure about that. I wouldn't accept any of this."

Diana shook her head and started walking off.

"Wait. If you would just listen for a second, I-"

"That's what I have been doing. Listening...listening to people talk in riddles and giving stories I don't know whether to believe of not," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry."

Diana sighed. "There is nothing to apologize for." She started off walking again with Kal following.

"I did mean what I said. You shouldn't be obligated to marry Octavian."

"I have no say. According to the story Marcella told earlier, I was chosen and I accepted."

"Unwillingly."

Diana stopped to turn around and stared at him again. "What about you? You are their King unwillingly or not. You should be at least content to be a King that has a wife that will do anything."

"No, I'm just going along as I have to. But I know this isn't right for me. I want the truth and know you do too. You can trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because both us have lost our memories and no one who knows what actuslly happened are willing to tell us. We can figure it out...together."

Diana frowned and started to walk away again. "I'm not playing into this mind game. I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Diana." Kal grabbed her hand.

She turned to face him, with a quirked brow.

"Please."

She could see it in his eyes.

"I give you my word."

She felt it. She can hear it in his voice.

"Diana, I can help you. We can help each other. Just trust me."

"How do you know, you can trust _me_?"

"I just know."

He was being sincere.

"Okay."

Kal smiled her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. But now, I would like to see more of what's here."

"If you wouldn't mind me accompanying you?"

"You followed me this far...why not."

* * *

 **Palace Throne Room: Flashback**

Julius shook Vernon's hand.

"Our condolences, General. Your son really wanted to follow in your footsteps."

"We knew the day would come."

"I wish I could've done more," Sapphyre held her head down.

"You did all you could. Thank you, Sapphyre." He smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother. She was the greatest caretaker...greatest healer and friend of all of Alluremour."

"How is Tawnee?"

Vernon slightly shook his head. "Tawnee is not my concern anymore. She only came to visit out of guilt. There was so much animosity between them. She didn't care. Never did."

"If you need anything at all. We will gladly help," Julius assured.

"Thank you," Vernon bowed leaving the thrown room.

After Vernon left out, Sapphyre sighed.

"What is it?"

"There's something wrong. He wasn't suppose to die, Julius. Xhanaliese couldn't help him, her powers are weakening. I couldn't help him either. The garden...I can feel it...it's slowly changing to something sad. I don't know what's happening."

"Come here..." Julius pulled her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "We will figure out what's going on and it's going to be okay."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Their walk was silent. Diana looked back at him. He smiled. She quickly turned back and smiled to herself.

"This is really nice. Better than being in the palace or courtyard."

"It's nice there too, I mean if you are alone or in your room."

"Right. Having guards following me and watching my every move is irritating. I sleep with one eye open hoping Marcella doesn't come in."

Diana couldn't help laughing a little.

"What's funny?"

"I'm so surprised that any man would love to be in your position, memory loss or not. They would take advantage and accept it. You, though? You are much different."

"That's a good thing, right? Being different."

Diana smiled. "Yes it is."

"Good and in that case it's safe for me to say that of all the women I've seen around the palace, there's definitely a difference between you and them."

Diana turned to him and stepped closer.

For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes as if they were searching for answers within each other. Their hearts started racing.

Diana glanced down then looked back up at him.

"We should be going back now."

"Oh...ok."

Again, their walk back was silent but the tension and attraction between them was loud and clear.

Embry appeared in front of them and opened the entrance.

"You should go first, Kal. Marcella might be looking for you now."

"Yes, you're right. But before I go, I have to say, thank you again for trusting me." Kal bowed to her, taking her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Maybe we should meet again tomorrow? To see more of the garden, I mean."

"If you are able to get away again then maybe."

Kal nodded and walked out.

Diana smiled almost in a daze. What was it with this man? It was like she knew him in another way. And damn it, that man's eyes. It was something about his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her. It was all so familiar.

* * *

Back in the palace, Sapphyre was in her room making the new dresses for Tawnee. A dark shadow figure appeared behind her.

"Are you worried about them?" Sapphyre asked rhetorically. "Don't be. I can't give them the answers. They need to find them on their own. Their connection is still so strong. That is what matters and that's the only way." She turned around and smiled. "We will all be free from this darkness soon."


	9. Deadly Plans

**Deadly Plans**

A few miles outside of Metropolis, there was a newly leased construction site.

"Yo, Axel, hurry up man! Ready to get home to the wife and kids."

"How about getting off your ass and help me then?"

"I clocked out 30 minutes ago, no more work for me. Better be glad I'm staying to give a ride home."

"Remind me next time not to ask your-whoa!"

"G? George, what happened?"

"Axe! Call the police! There's a god damn dead body over here!"

* * *

 **Alluremour: Marcella's Room**

"Octavian, you need to start paying more attention to your bride."

"Diana is not fully deserving of my time. I had Sapphyre get rid of those hideous dresses."

Marcella chuckled. "Nothing will ever satisfy you. But you need to get rid of that toy of yours."

"Tawnee is good to keep. I'll play with her whenever I please."

"Oh really? You will get tired and want something new like always. Your main priority should be Diana."

"Do I tell you what to do about that idiot of yours?" Octavian snapped.

"Kal is a smart, loving, caring, strong man. Almost everything Julius was. I don't need you to mess this up for me."

"That goes for what I want too, dearest sister. Diana will learn to obey me even if I have to start forcing it."

Marcella smiled. "Now that's the brother I know."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sapphyre tossed and turned in bed. She had not been able to sleep for two days.

Julius wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. That woman…everytime I close me eyes, I see her. The look she have me. It was like she resented me."

"Oh I thought you were having second thoughts about our wedding."

"Of course not. But Julius that woman…" she paused. "Maybe I need to find her and help her."

"I'm not sure about that. She didn't seem like she needed help let alone wanted it. I don't want you anywhere near anyone that wants to try to hurt you."

"Julius, I can't just let this go. I have to know what's wrong with her."

He kissed her forehead. He was hesitant. "I'll send guards to…"

"No, I'm going for myself."

"Well you won't be alone. I'm going with you."

Sapphyre smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes hoping to now get some sleep.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana had not seen much of Sapphyre for hours. She helped her get ready for the morning but rushed away. In fact, she had been acting so strange ever since Marcella told them what supposedly happened.

She went to Sapphyre's room and knocked on the door but no answer. She tried opening the door but it was locked.

Walking away sighing she headed to the balcony where she could see if Sapphyre was anywhere outside. Looking down she spotted Kal walking through the courtyard with Marcella again latched on to him.

"Kal, I know you might be tired of coming here but this was your favorite spot. I wish it would help you remember. You proposed to me here."

Kal said nothing just let her continue to ramble. He looked around for himself once again and still nothing was triggered.

Looking up he saw Diana staring at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Since they made their truce, their instant attraction was growing even more. Diana and Kal were anxious to go back to the hidden part of the garden but were not able to. When they thought they had a chance to get away, it was like it was intentional for them to be stopped.

Diana walked back in the palace still smiling. She wondered into another hallway with rooms she never seen.

As Diana walked down the hall it became a bit dimmer. She could see the imprint of portraits removed from the walls. At the very end there was a door. Diana looked back and saw no one. She slowly touched the doorknob, suddenly feeling so strange. She turned the knob but the door was locked.

She heard footsteps, most likely guards. Once they passed without even noticing her, Diana left quickly going back to her room.

Meanwhile, Kal managed to slip away from Marcella. He went down a path to a somewhat secluded area from the courtyard. He saw Xander and Goral.

Goral was hunched over as if he was in pain he made a low beastly sound. Kal knew there was something off about him and it was about time he found out.

"Goral, calm down."

Goral started acting erratic. His right leg was swollen as if it was morphing. There was a familiar faint disgusting smell in the air.

Goral swung his arms knocking Xander down. He howled a little louder in pain.

"Calm down, please!" Xander shouted. "It's going to be alright."

Goral ran off and Xander went after him.

Kal knew there was something different about Goral. Why are they trying to hide it?

He couldn't wait to meet with Diana again. Maybe he could tell her.

* * *

Opening her room door, Diana saw dresses on the bed.

"Sapphyre, are you in here?"

"I'm here," Sapphyre answered stepping out the closet. "I have all of your dresses made, I'm just putting them up in order as Octavian ordered."

Diana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about him nor his demands. Is that okay?"

"Yes..." Sapphyre nodded. "Is there something else you would like to ask?"

"When Marcella told is what happened...you rushed off..."

Sapphyre was silent. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Diana, while you are trying to remember things, sometimes I want to forget."

Diana sat next to her. "What is it? Please, tell me. What else happened?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Sapphyre reached over to pick up a key she had on the nightstand. "Keep this in a safe place. You will know when and where to use it."

"Sapphyre?"

She stood up. "I have lots more to do. Tawnee isn't satisfied with her dress still. I'll try to come back as soon as I can so we can go see the children."

Diana slightly nodded. She wasn't done asking questions, though, with the painful expression and sadness in her eyes Sapphyre tried to hide, maybe it was best for Diana not to ask anything else.

* * *

 **Gotham: Wayne Enterprises**

"Welcome, Mr. Wayne." The receptionist smiled.

"Morning, Jodi." He glanced up, looked back down, then quickly looked up again at the large lobby television screen.

 **BREAKING: Body of Renown Gotham City Lawyer Found Buried in Metropolis Construction Site.**

Flashing on the screen was also a picture of Phillip Roy Ashby Jr.

* * *

 **Alluremour: Courtyard**

Kal was walking through the hall trying to find Diana before Marcella or Xander and Goral find him.

He turned a corner to a dim hall. He frowned seeing how empty it was, but he could see there was just one door. He looked at the walls, seeing imprints up large frames that were no longer there.

"Help us..." came a whisper.

He quickly turned around.

"Help her..."

"Who are you? Where are you?" He questioned.

"Go to her..."

On impulse Kal started running. He didn't exactly know why yet, but he had a feeling.

Diana was in her room, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She did not recognize herself as if this wasn't where she was suppose to be and it's not who she is to be engaged to a man she does not love. She didn't recognize anything except oddly Kal. She just couldn't pinpoint exactly why or what it was about him.

There was a sudden rush of wind and Diana turned around quickly thinking someone was there.

"Diana..." came a whisper and she jumped seeing not her own reflection but a woman with silver hair and emerald eyes.

Then she disappeared.

"Go to him..."

"Go to who? Who are you?"

Diana turned around and saw the woman walking out her bedroom door.

"Wait!"

She quickly left out her room to follow her.

Turning the corner fast, Kal stumbled bumping into Diana.

Startling each other, Diana tripped forward and Kal started falling backwards. Their lips lightly brushed against each other's, as they held onto each other closely, landing on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Diana nodded slowly. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. But, we have to stop meeting up like this," Kal joked. "This is the second time bumping into each other."

Their hearts were racing. Neither one wanted to bring up their accidental kiss, if it can even be called that.

Diana quickly got off of him and stood up, straightening her dress.

Kal stood up, straightening his vest.

"You're in a rush, Kal?"

"I don't know what happened. I just um...earlier I saw Xander and Goral. Something's really strange about those two...especially Goral. I had to tell you."

"You really are serious about this."

"About what?"

"Trusting me and trying to find out what's going on together."

He quirked his brow. "Are you giving me some kind of hint I shouldn't trust you?"

"No, I have no reason to lie or hide anything."

Kal smiled. "Good. That's all I need to know."

Diana smiled back at him and bit her lip, looking down.

"Sapphyre gave me a key earlier. But I'm not sure what it's for."

"A key to a door?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. Sapphyre says there are certain things she can't tell me."

"She can't or won't?"

Diana frowned. "What are you-"

"Sire! Sire! You are found!" Xander said happily. He bowed. "Excuse me, Madame Diana."

"Xander, what's going on?"

"Queen Marcella has ordered for your return to the courtyard."

Kal sighed. "Until the next time we bump into each other?" Kal flashed his charming smile at Diana.

Diana smiled back and nodded.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sapphyre laughed. "Xander, Julius and I are not having a baby right this minute."

"Good! Because I don't think I can take receiving orders from a child yet."

"Oh once you see, his or her cute face, you will change your mind."

"Where is that handsome King of yours anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He said he had a surprise for me."

"Queen Sapphyre!"

"Hello, Embry! And I'm not the Queen, yet."

"You will be in 3 days!" Embry cheered. "Xander! You look lively as usual!"

"I try my best, my favorite little fairy person."

"I'm favored by default given I'm the only of my kind."

"No, you know I love you and would choose you over any other."

She folded her arms. "Sure you would."

"Sapphyre?"

She looked up and smiled. "Julius!"

She stood up as he pulled her into an embrace and kiss.

"Xander. Embry."

"King Julius," They both grinned and bowed.

Julius kissed Sapphyre's cheek. "I have something for you. I had asked for Xhanaliese and Evolyn's help."

He signaled for one of the guards to step forward.

Sapphyre titled her head seeing something wrapped in a blanket moving.

It shook the blanket off halfway peeking out.

Sapphyre gasped in excitement.

"What is it?" Xander and Embry asked in unison looking over her shoulder.

"It's a white tiger cub, like the one from earth." She quickly looked up. "You got him from earth?"

Julius smiled. "No, he is a shape shifter created by Xhanaliese. I know how much you love the earth's creatures, more than our own, so why not have the ones you like the most in one."

Sapphyre picked the tiger up and cuddled it.

"It changes by its emotions or on command."

"What do we call him?"

"Goral. It means lovable."

Sapphyre smiled. "Goral. I love the name and he is lovable." She kissed Julius lightly. " And so are you. Thank you."

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Later that night after dinner, everyone went to their rooms except Octavian. He decided to have a little rendezvous with Angelique.

Without knowing, Tawnee went to his room.

"Octavian?" She looked around. The only light given was from the moon.

She smirked, knowing he would be walking through the door soon so she had might as well got "comfortable".

She started to undress. Gasping, she felt someone come behind her.

"Have you been in here and just wanted to watch me?"

The person said nothing but roamed her body.

"As much as I like this, I would rather hear that sexy voice of yours."

The person still did not say anything.

Tawnee tried to turn around but the person wouldn't let her.

"Octavian, what..." Tawnee gasped and looked down to see a blade covered with blood piercing through her.

The person turned her around, stabbing her again.

Tawnee smirked. "I knew... it... would be... you."

Tawnee coughed up blood and collapse to the floor.

* * *

The next morning there was a loud scream. Diana and Sapphyre rushed from Sapphyre's room to see what was going on. Kal, Xander and Goral came from the dinning room.

Angelique was in front of Octavian's door crying and screaming dramatically.

"Take her somewhere else!" Marcella ordered to a guard getting agitated.

Octavian walked out of his room carrying Tawnee's body covered in blood.

"Sapphyre, take care of this mess, now!"

Sapphyre bowed. "Yes, Mistress."

Marcella walked away. She smiled, kissing Kal's cheek.

Diana was shocked and a bit disturbed that no one showed any feeling, except for Angelique and nothing was said or asked.

"Vernon," she thought. He will be devastated if he finds out.

Kal looked at Diana just as shocked as she was and worried. Nothing was making sense and this just added on to it.

* * *

Marcella walked down to the dungeon. She stood in front of Vernon's cell. He sat in a corner, not looking good at all. He and his men had not eaten in days.

"I found your wife, Vernon."

He looked up, glaring at her.

She tossed a blood stained pendant through the bars.

Shocked, Vernon jumped up and grabbed it. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. She did it to herself."

"No! Where is Octavian?! He can't face me because he did something to her? He got tired of her? He didn't have to kill her!"

"Octavian was with Angelique when she was found."

"Angelique!? You are lying! Angelique died months ago!"

"That's what she wanted you to think. I'll let her know her beloved brother is here."

"Marcella! Let me out!"

"Watch it, Vernon. I should go ahead and put you out of your misery but I'm feeling generous." She smiled evilly. "Tawnee didn't want you. She didn't love you."

"She became distant from us all once our son became ill."

Marcella laughed. "You are so naïve and blind. She is the one that got rid of the poor child!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"It is best to just let go." Marcella smiled evilly again and walked away.

"Marcella!" He pulled on the bars as if he could open them.

"Bye, Vernon."

"Marcella, tell me what did she do?! Marcella! MARCELLA!"


	10. Close Feelings

**Close Feelings**

 **WatchTower**

"I checked the autopsy report. Mr. Ashby has been dead for almost 2 months," Barry said.

"But he was just at Bruce's party 2 weeks ago," Vic questioned.

J'onn J'onzz stepped into the briefing room. "That wasn't Phillip Ashby. Whoever was impersonating him is connected to the two invaders."

"He was talking to Diana at the party, I remember that," Arthur stated.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "They already had this planned for a while. Superman and Wonder Woman were their main targets."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Tawnee's body was burned the next day. It was a quiet little ceremony ordered by Octavian. Though, afterwards, there was nothing more anyone seemed interested in doing or saying. Octavian, now occupied himself with Angelique.

Two days passed and Kal still hadn't had a chance to meet with Diana. Marcella had been staying even closer to him but it felt more than just for his protection.

Kal sat on the edge of the bed. As every night, he would just sit there, thinking. He couldn't get Diana out of his mind. It was more than just talking about what's going on. He wanted to be alone with her and get closer to her. She was the only person that felt familiar.

He felt a tug on his vest. He jumped up and turned around to see Embry.

"Oh it's just you." He sat back down. "What are you doing here?"

She pointed at the window.

"Something's wrong?"

She shook her head no.

"The garden?"

She smiled and nodded, pushing his arm for him to get up.

"Alright. Alright. But I have no way out. There is a guard outside the door."

Embry shook her head again. She pointed for him to open the door.

Kal frowned a bit hesitant.

Embry nodded.

He opened the door slightly, peeking out a bit. No one was there, not even down farther as he looked. Kal quietly closed his room door and quickly headed to the garden.

Once, there, the hidden entrance was already open. It was so odd that not a single guard was no where to be found.

"Kal?"

He smiled. "Diana."

"Embry wanted me to come here."

"She wanted me to do the same." Kal looked around. "Where did she go?"

"The disappearing act again."

"Well I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to speak with you."

Diana smiled. "Oh really?"

Kal smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Did I tell you, you have a beautiful voice, Diana?"

She quirked her brow. "No, you didn't."

"Well, you have a beautiful voice."

Diana tried not to blush. "Thank you."

Silence for a moment as they stared at each other.

"There must be something Embry wants us to see. We will have to find it ourselves since she is gone."

"Ah, well, ladies first."

As Diana walked passed him, he smiled again. He was finally getting the chance to be alone with her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Come on, Julius! We have to get back to the palace! Your mother and father will not like this at all!"

"Don't worry. I want to show you how beautiful the garden is at night."

"I've seen it many times."

"Looking out your bedroom window doesn't count."

Sapphyre sighed.

"Look, I take full responsibility if anything happens alright?"

She stared at him still hesitant.

Julius laughed and took her hand. "Let's go. I know you are just as curious as I am."

Sapphyre smirked. "Fine."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana started to feel uneasy. Kal didn't exactly know what to say. He thought it would be easy with them being alone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here at night.

"I think we need to head back, Diana."

There was a hissing sound.

"What was that? We didn't see any animals last time."

Kal shrugged. "Maybe they come out at night."

Suddenly something came fast to attack them. Kal grabbed Diana and pulled her close to him. They could barely see through the darkness and fog.

Whatever it was, hit a tree near them.

They heard a hiss again and were just barely able to see it was coming to attack again. Kal moved in front of Diana, using himself as a shield. Diana looked over Kal's shoulder but didn't see anything.

"You okay?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded slowly.

Suddenly, vines took hold of Kal's right arm and wrapped around his chest.

Diana gasped. She tried pulling the vine off of him but it took a tighter hold.

"You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving you."

Before he could say anything else he was pulled and thrown into a tree.

"Kal!"

As Diana tried to move, a bigger vine seemed to move with her but didn't attack. Diana stood still as the vine slowly snaked its way towards her. It trailed up from her ankle to her thigh, then around her waist to her neck.

Diana held her breath and closed her eyes as the vine tightened its grip a bit. It faintly glowed then quickly loosened its grip around her and moved away quickly back into the darkness.

Diana slowly moved toward Kal. As she reached him, she kneeled down to him. There was blood running down his arm.

"Kal?"

"I'm...alright," he said in a faint whisper.

"You're bleeding."

Not only has Diana and Kal lost their memories, but their powers were taken leaving them completely vulnerable.

"I'm sure it's not too bad," he winced. "Just a cut and minor back pain."

"Be careful. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kal tried to pull himself up.

He stood but still slightly leaned on Diana for a little support.

"We can't go to the palace with you now hurt."

"Then where?"

"I saw a cabin the other day. It's not too far from here. We should stay there for the night and maybe someone is there that can help."

* * *

Upon approaching the cabin, Diana was amazed at how big it was.

"Does someone live here?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

Diana knocked on the door. It creaked open.

"Is anyone here?" she asked.

The lights were dim and surely no one was there, but it was so clean.

There was obviously no time to look around completely. Diana quickly found a bedroom and Kal laid on the bed.

She went into the bathroom searching through the cabinets for medical supplies.

Embry appeared.

Diana sighed annoyed but relieved.

"I really need your help, Embry. Don't disappear on me again, ok?"

Embry nodded and pulled open a draw with everything Diana needed. She pointed her to a large bowl. Diana filled it with hot water and found a cloth.

Diana rushed back to Kal and sat on the edge of the bed. She unbuttoned his vest. He had a slit cut going across the right side of his chest and his arm had small cuts around from the thorns of the vines. She started wiping the blood off of him.

"It may burn a little."

He winced. "Thank you, Diana."

"No need to thank me. It must have thought we were a threat."

"Clearly it has no problems protecting itself. That thing was the threat."

"Well from what's happened and been happening, I don't blame it. But we just have to be more careful. It wasn't such a good idea coming here this time of night."

"I was thinking about Tawnee. Vernon could've had someone do it."

Diana shook her head. "He just wanted his wife back. He didn't want to kill her."

"Right. Well, I don't know. I just want this to be figured out.."

"Don't worry about that right now. You need to rest."

A sudden moment of silence.

Diana glance up to see Kal staring at her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

"No. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Diana had her hand on his chest. Kal put his hand over hers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..." She smiled as she finished wrapping his arm and covering his chest with bandages. "Alright. No more talk. Get some rest, Kal."

He slightly nodded, closing his eyes.

Diana watched him for a few minutes. When she thought he had fallen asleep, she carefully got up about to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"There is another room."

"It would be better if you stay in here."

Diana gave him a questionable look.

"Even if I wasn't in this predicament, I still wouldn't do anything."

Diana just stared at him. She sighed and moved to the other side of the bed. She laid on her side, facing him with her head propped on her hand. "Can you go to sleep now?"

"I just want you to be safe, Diana," Kal said as he drifted back to sleep.

Diana watched over him until she too fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kal woke up. He touched his chest feeling the bandages. It was assured what happened was not a bad dream.

"Diana?" He got up from the bed.

She walked back in with the bowl of hot water. "Sit back down. I was only gone for a few minutes." She set the bowl on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "I appreciate what you did but that doesn't mean I need you getting hurt again because of me."

"I'm just worried."

"I don't need a guard, Kal. Especially not you trying to be. Anyway, I washed the blood off your vest to put back on. Though it is torn. It's a good time for us to leave. First, I need to see your injuries. How are you feeling?" Diana asked as she wiped his forehead with the warm cloth.

"Doesn't hurt at all."

Diana unwrapped his arm and took the bandages off his chest. "Quick recovery, barely a scar," Diana smiled. She picked up a bottle from the nightstand. "Whatever was used in this bottle really works."

"Thank you again, Diana."

She realized Kal's hand was on her thigh. She tensed up a bit but tried not to let her reaction show.

"We…we really should be going now."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Sapphyre!" Julius called loudly.

"I'm right here. No need to yell."

Sapphyre stood up from tending to the flowers.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sapphyre smiled and embraced him. "Oh Julius, I will never get hurt. Not when I have you. But I can take care of myself as well."

"I know but it's my duty to protect you no matter what. I made that a promise to your mother."

She looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. Julius pulled her back into the embrace, holding her tighter."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Kal and Diana was right on time going back to the palace. Marcella and Octavian had not arrived yet. However, they had ran into Sapphyre and Xander in the foyer. It was as if they were waiting.

As Kal and Diana approached, Sapphyre smiled.

"King Kal." She bowed. "Diana."

Xander bowed as well. "Your vest is torn, Sire!" He stated frantically.

"Queen Marcella will not be pleased. I shall have another made," Sapphyre said.

"Sapphyre...Xander, you don't have to bow nor call me King nor Sire. Just call me Kal. And there is no need. I have another one already." He turned to Diana, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lightly as he did before. "You ladies enjoy the rest of the day." He smiled and walked away with Xander following behind.

"He has taken such a liking to you, Diana. I am sure you've done the same."

Diana couldn't find the right response. She didn't want to lie but didn't want to make it seem like more was going on between them.

"It's quite alright. I must admit, I took a liking to our previous King. He and I were…" She looked down. "He was very kind."

"Sapphyre?"

She looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry. I trailed off in thought. Come on, I have a new dress for you. Also, I would like to know what happened in the garden."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Two strong hands found their way to Sapphyre eyes and covered them. A voice that sounded so very familiar to her was spoken into her ear.

"Guess who?" it said.

She smiled and touched the hands, pulling them down.

"Julius, you really ought to try disguising your voice or something," she exclaimed as she turned about. She had not noticed that he stood as close to her as he did and therefore bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she looked up. She saw the same comforting eyes looking down at her as they always seemed to.

"That's alright," he said.

Of course as a 16 year old girl, it could just be an infatuation. But deep down she knew her feelings for him were more serious. Acting upon them, she could never do. Within 2 years, on his 21st birthday, he was to find a suitable wife. As following tradition, his choice couldn't be her.

For now, she wanted to enjoy every moment with him. They have always been close and that shouldn't change no matter what.

"Julius, do you like being with me?" she asked as her heart beating fast.

"Of course!" he said still looking in her eyes. "I'm with you now, right?"

She hugged him. Although he was a bit stunned, Julius wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. Pulling back a bit, for a moment, they stood in silence, gazing at each other, as though one expected the other to speak first.

"And you know what?" He leaned down a bit touching her lips lightly. "I love you, Sapphyre."

Her heart skipped a beat. A first kiss…

Julius ran his fingers through her hair, "Not only do I love you, I'm in love with you."

Sapphyre was shocked…speechless.

Julius smiled, wiping away a single tear running down her cheek. He kissed her forehead then pressed his lips to hers once more.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Diana's Room**

"I was afraid that would happen. But I was sure it wouldn't."

"Why did it attack us?"

"The garden has feelings much like we do. It was neglected sometime ago. I've been trying to help it get back to what it once was. You don't have to worry. It was a mistake. Kal will be alright."

"I'm sure you know what was in the bottle?"

"The sorceress who made it, Evolyn, was a healer."

"There is so much I need to know. I need to remember."

Sapphyre smiled. "Don't worry. In time you will, Diana."


	11. Hearts' Connection

**Hearts' Connection**

 **Flashback**

Sapphyre walked down the hall to Julius's room. She hadn't really talked to him in days after their first kiss. She was torn and confused. She took a deep breath and sighed before knocking on his door.

"Julius ...it's Sapphyre."

He slowly opened the door. They stared at each other for a moment.

"We need to talk about what happened the other day."

He moved aside letting her come into his room. He closed the door and locked it.

"You've been different and a bit distant. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position with what I said and what I did."

"No, I was just taken by surprise."

"A good surprise, right?"

"In a way. But I respect your parents and your family traditions, Julius. You must find a suitable wife, which I am not."

"Yes you are." He took her hand.

"We shouldn't act upon what happened the other day."

"Why not? You feel the same as I do. I can see it in your eyes."

She shook her head slightly. "I should go."

"No, please, Sapphyre. I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Even if it's just for tonight."

"Julius... I..."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want us to move too fast. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I can't stop these feeling I have for you."

"We're not. I don't think we are. But your parents..."

"This will be for us then."

"I do want to stay," she whispered.

"Then stay."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. She loved the way he made her feel, and this felt right to her... to both of them. Julius was so gentle with her pulling her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they continued to kiss.

As they broke their kiss, Julius untied the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He stepped back a bit looking at her in awe. She stood there in nothing but her undergarments, innocent and a little nervous.

"You are exquisite, Sapphyre."

He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed, laying her down. He takes off his shirt and laid on top of her.

They shed the rest of their clothes and Julius ran his hand slowly up and down her thigh. He places a soft kiss on her lips.

He looked up at her staring into her eyes, wanting more assurance to continue.

"Neither of us has done this before."

"I wouldn't want this with anyone else."

Sapphyre wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. It didn't take him long to respond back.

He kisses her cheek, and they interlock fingers as he pushes into her slowly. She tries her best not to make any loud noise. She gasp and squeezes his hands tighter. Julius stays still letting her adjust to this new feeling. He looked at her and she nodded.

They were going in perfect rhythm. Sapphyre let out a low cry. She closed her eyes feeling something building up throughout her body.

The feeling shot out in waves of pleasure for both of them. After they caught their breath, they kissed once more.

He held her in his arms tightly and kissed the top of her head. Sapphyre laid her head on his chest.

"I love you. What we did has a lot of meaning behind it. Don't ever think that the love I have for you is untrue."

"I love you, too. I know. My heart belongs to you Julius."

"And mine belongs to you."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Palace Library**

"Sapphyre, there are so many books!" Diana was so mesmerized flipping through a pile.

"Yes, I used to sit in here for many hours, as a girl, reading as many as I can."

"You've been here, in the palace, your whole life?"

"Yes, my mother was the caretaker of the second Queen."

Diana picked up a book with an odd symbol on it. She couldn't really tell what it was, seemingly a bit faded. "What's this?"

Sapphyre looked up and just stared at the book.

"Sapphyre?"

"Oh, um…I…" she sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry. There are so many I can't remember that one specifically. I'm sure you will find it interesting."

Diana looked at the book and flipped through the pages. The words actually looked hand written.

"It's very old"

"Oh yes, probably belongs with the first generation of books."

"Oh…"

It was still quite strange.

Walking down the hall with Xander and Goral following, Kal deep breathed annoyed with them. He still hadn't brought up what he saw happened with them.

He was about to walk pass the library until he saw Diana and Sapphyre. He smiled.

"You two stay here," he ordered.

They bowed.

"Diana…Sapphyre…Hi," he said as he walked in.

Diana looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"King Kal."

"Sapphyre, as I've said, just call me Kal, please."

She was a bit hesitant but nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for the new vest."

"My pleasure, Kal."

"And I wanted to thank you, Diana."

"For what?"

"Helping me recover."

"I wasn't going to leave you and well you risk your life for mine."

Kal smiled. "I would do it again if I had to."

Diana smiled back. She didn't know what to say.

Kal looked down at the book she had. "So what are you reading?" Kal moved closer to her.

"The book just has this odd symbol on it. I'll start reading it later today."

"How about you tell me about it when you are done?"

"I'm not sure you will be actually interested."

"I'm interested in anything you have to say."

Diana tried not to blush. "Alright. If it's worth it I'll let you know."

Marcella walked down the hall seeing Xander and Goral. "What are you two doing? Where is my King?"

"Queen Marcella." Xander bowed. "King Kal is in the library."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He ordered us to stay here. Sapphyre and Diana are in there as well."

Marcella glared. "Oh, really?" Marcella walked in quietly. She saw Kal and Diana laughing and smiling at each other. Their closeness made her cringe.

"My King! There you are!" Marcella she called out walking in. She went over to him latching onto his arm.

"Mistress…" Sapphyre bowed.

"Sapphyre what a mess, this is. Try to hurry and clean this up. Also, that brother of mine is still sulking be sure to have his new gift ready. Seems even Angelique is not enough."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I also have a gift for My King. Follow me to the courtyard. That means you, Sapphyre and Diana."

Kal and Diana glanced at each other.

* * *

In the courtyard, there was a target stand set up.

"Bring King Kal's gift."

A guard brought a large box.

"Here, Dear, open it," Marcella smiled.

Kal was a bit hesitant, slowing opening the box. He frowned a bit. It was a steel bow.

"Let Sapphyre and Diana see your lovely gift."

Kal took it out the box.

Diana was confused, didn't exactly know how to react. Diana looked at Sapphyre, she had a disturbed look on her face.

"Sapphyre …" Marcella called with a wicked smiled. "Why don't you give a demonstration?"

Sapphyre was hesitant.

"My patience..."

She let out a low sigh. "Yes, Mistress."

Diana frowned. She was really confused with Sapphyre's demeanor lately.

Taking the bow and the guard handing her an arrow, Sapphyre closed her eyes and just stood there for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Marcella asked impatiently.

Sapphyre opened her eyes and shot the arrow hitting dead center of the target.

"That was impressive." Kal said. "Sapphyre will be giving the lessons with this."

Sapphyre smiled. "I-"

Marcella cut her off. "No, Sapphyre has much more important things that need attending."

"Yes, Mistress."

Kal gave Sapphyre a look of sympathy. He didn't understand why Marcella was so harsh to her.

"My King, I have royal dealings and once I have completed those...maybe we can have some alone time."

Kal didn't respond as Marcella kissed his cheek.

"Sapphyre, I expect everything to be in order as always. Diana's dress should be complete."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Diana, I have to go over your responsibilities regarding being the wife of a general. There are certain rules you must abide. We will get to all of that later. For now, continue on as you were. Make sure Sapphyre has those books in order."

There was an awkward silence as Marcella walked back to the palace.

"Um…hey, Sapphyre, if you don't mind me asking…but how did you learn that?"

"I'm was observant, watching our previous king train." Before Kal could ask anything else she bowed. "We must go, Kal. Diana?"

"Oh, alright." Kal looked at Diana and smiled. "Remember to tell me about the book when you are done."

"I'm sure you will remind me again." Diana smiled back.

Kal watched Diana as she walked away. He was so mesmerized by her.

* * *

 **That Night**

Marcella laid in her bed, naked as Xander was rubbing her feet. As Marcella had her eyes closed, Xander rolled his eyes and gave her a disgusted look.

"How was my King while I was gone?"

"We had a hard time keeping the King entertained. He left the courtyard."

"He was alone? You let him be alone?!"

"Well no. We were following and watching him without him noticing. He stayed in the garden with Sapphyre and Diana for a long time."

"So he has been left alone with those two more than once."

"It seemed he would rather help pick flowers or read stories," Xander laughed slightly but quickly fell silent.

Marcella wasn't amused. "Get out!"

"Marcella?"

She glared.

"I mean... my Queen."

"GET OUT!"

Xander sighed and left out her room.

"You can come out now you, old witch!"

"Queen Marcella." Xhanaliese appeared bowing.

"I am not amused."

"Their memories are still tainted."

"Why did he go to her?"

"Their emotional connection."

"Connection? No more. I will have to change that."

The next morning after another awkward breakfast, Marcella called Sapphyre and Diana to the library.

"You see, Diana, I want to change this room. Get rid of all this unnecessary clutter. Doesn't look like Sapphyre has gotten much done. Such a disappointment."

"The children would love these," Diana suggested.

"Children? The little ones in town. Oh no, no, no. These books are for the children of the palace."

"I don't understand. There are no children here. It wouldn't be beneficial to keep them here any longer."

"Oh dear, not yet. But in a couple of months there will be," Marcella smiled.

Diana frowned confused. She glances at Sapphyre, who had no expression at all.

"I haven't told my King yet, but I figured to wait a while. I'm not sure. We have the dinner party tonight. Maybe afterwards."

"Oh...well congratulations to the both of you."

"You know, this is your time, my lovely Diana. You will be married to my beloved brother soon and I suspect he would want off springs." She smiled again.

The thought of being married to Octavian and much worse, him being close to touching her made her sick. Though, the thought that Kal may have been lying to her even worse having a child with Marcella made her sicker.

* * *

 **Later**

"Sapphyre, what is on your mind. You've been very quiet and sad lately."

"My apologies, Diana. I have been thinking of the past, which is something I should not do."

"What happened to you, Sapphyre?"

"The irony of being a Royal caretaker and I failed at my duties, you and a Kal have lost your memories, some of the towns citizens have lost things and people they cherish. I am truly sorry, Diana."

Diana sat next to her on the bed. "Sapphyre, you have been so kind and helpful. I may not agree with the engagement to Octavian, but I am getting somewhat used to how things are now. From what Marcella said, no one could've prevented this. We just have to move forward."

"You are very wise, Diana." Sapphyre smiled.

Diana smiled back. "You not just my caretaker, Sapphyre. You are my friend."

"Thank you." Sapphyre hugged her.

Diana was surprised but hugged her back.

"Ok. I have to get you ready for tonight's dinner party."

"Dinner party? For what?"

"It's the Queen's more impulsive decisions. Come now. I have the perfect dress for this evening."

* * *

 **Later: The Dinner Party**

Kal kept staring at Diana from across the room. With Marcella watching him like a hawk, so he couldn't get near Diana like he wanted to.

Marcella smirked. She knew he wanted Diana. But as of now she had nothing to worry about thanks to the conversation with Diana earlier.

"My dear, I'm too tired to mingle. Why don't you for the both of us." She kissed his cheek. "Go on, my dearest King."

Kal took the opportunity and walked straight to Diana, who was standing near a wall alone.

"Hi, Diana."

She looked up. "Hello, Kal."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Would you dance with me?"

Diana was hesitant.

Kal held out his hand for her to take and smiled.

"I don't think we should."

"Come on, Diana. Just one dance."

She stared at him.

"Come on."

She sighed and took his hand.

Leading her to the dance floor, Kal places his left hand on her waist and still held her left hand in his right as she placed her right on his shoulder.

They swayed to the music slowly. Kal pulled her closer and held her tighter.

Diana tried not to make eye contact with him.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well again? Is it the crowd?"

"No, I'm just thinking about a lot."

"What is it? About the other night? We won't go again. Not risking you getting hurt."

"Your wife is full of surprises."

"I told you…" Kal sighed. "What do you mean?"

Diana shook her head. "No, just... just stop." She pulled away from him. "Congratulations, Kal."

"For what?"

Diana started walking away.

"Wait a minute." He took her hand pulling her back to him.

Diana stopped and turned. "Kal, I just want to be left alone. You have priorities and I am not nor should not be one of them."

Diana walked away with Sapphyre not too far behind.

Kal stood there shocked not understanding what just happened.

Once in Diana's room, Sapphyre closed the door but stood silently, watching as Diana pace around.

"I'm not sure," Diana said out loud.

"May I say something, Diana?"

"You don't need my permission."

"The...I mean Kal, he is a good man. You know that."

"I'm not sure what to believe."

"Speak with him."

"Sapphyre, it's not that simple."

"Speak with him," she repeated.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Happy Birthday, Julius!" Reuben, Jenaveve, and Sapphyre said in unison.

Julius blew out all 21 candles on his cake.

"Did you make a wish?" Sapphyre asked smiling.

"Sort of but I really didn't have to because of you."

Sapphyre blushed nervously and embarrassed with Reuben and Jenaveve being there to hear him.

Reuben and Jenaveve looked at each other smiling.

"Sapphyre, didn't you have a present for Julius?" Jenaveve asked.

"Oh...well... yes," she said nervously.

One of the guards brought a large box and placed it on the table.

Julius smiled and opened the box. It was a steel bow with his name engraved.

"This is amazing, Sapphyre. Thank you!" He gave her a quick kiss and embraced her.

Sapphyre laughed. "You're welcome, Julius."

 **Later that Night**

Julius and Sapphyre were sitting on Sapphyre's bedroom, laying on the bed.

"Julius, I can't believe how you acted and what you said in front of your parents."

He laughed. "What?"

She glared, "you know what." She sat up and sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry but they know already how we feel about each other."

"They probably think it's just a crush. Once you find your bride, you..."

"I already have." He sat up as well.

"I'm serious, Julius."

"I am too."

"It still feels wrong keeping our secret."

"I told you, what happened between us meant a lot. If you want me to, I will tell my parents the truth. I want you by my side as my wife, as my Queen."

Sapphyre stared at him.

"What is it?"

Without a word, she kissed him, holding on to his arm. Julius deepened the kiss. He moved his hands to her waist and she moved her hand to his upper arm. She started to kiss him more forcefully and he was so shocked by it that he fell back on her bed.

Sapphyre broke the kiss and smiled. "We can't keep doing things like this."

"Yes we can. You will be my Queen and we can do any and every thing we want."

"We well see about that," Sapphyre said teasingly."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana walked through the secret garden with Embry. She had ignored Kal for a day or so. Trying to avoid any contact with him.

"I just don't know what to do, Embry. When I look into his eyes, it feels like I do know him. But I just..."

She gasped and turned quickly hearing the bushes rustling.

"Who's there?"

Kal appeared. "It's just me. We need to talk."

"Why are you here?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I don't want to talk."

"Why not? What did I say or do?"

"You lied to me."

"What?!"

"Your act of concern and kindness is just a facade. You just want me to be just like these other women around the palace."

"What?! No!"

"You are following me around when your wife is with child! Like I said congratulations!"

"Wait wait what?!"

Diana rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"Damn it, don't walk away from me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Diana!" He took her hand but she yanked away. "Diana, would you stop!" He grabbed her arm. "Listen to me! I don't know what she told you but none of it is true. I have been honest with you and I have not touched her."

"She is having someone's child." Diana sighed. "It doesn't matter either way. You are married to her; you will have to go along with it. As I with Octavian."

"I want the truth. I will not let you marry a man you don't know nor love."

"I don't know you either. With everything that has happened, I don't know who to trust."

"Yes, you do. It's something that keeps us drawn to each other. You know you can trust me."

Kal pulled her closer and cupped her face with both hands. Without hesitation he kissed her. Diana's eyes went wide with shock, and then closed as she let herself sink into the kiss. It was like her whole body was on fire. She felt heat and...

Diana pushed him away and slapped him.

"What was that for?!"

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? You kissed me back, right?"

Diana glared at him and walked away again.

Kal sighed. "Stop that. We kissed before."

"That was an accident."

"That wasn't an accident."

"So you bumped into me on purpose."

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying we have a connection and you can't keep denying it. We are drawn to each other."

"That's just what you want, Kal." She sighed. "Stop following me and go back to the palace. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm not going back. Not until you hear me out. So stop walking away and look at me."

Diana started walking faster. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Diana."

She started running.

"Diana!" Kal chased after her.

Diana didn't know where she would end up but she just needed to get away from him. Though, Kal wasn't going to give up.

Chasing her, He actually started to find this amusing. Diana did as well...

She continued running until she saw a tree to hide behind and catch her breath.

She exhaled, leaning against the tree with her eyes closed.

"Can we talk now?"

Diana turned her head to see Kal leaning against the tree as well with his arms folded.

"I have nothing else to say to you." She took off running again.

Though, she stopped abruptly at the edge of a water fall. She looked back to see Kal coming closer then he stopped, knowing exactly what she was thinking about doing. He shook his head. She couldn't be serious.

Diana turned back and jumped. Kal immediately followed jumping as well. Neither knew what was at the bottom.

Diana went into the water with a splash and no longer than a few seconds later Kal. Coming up for air, Diana pushed her wet hair out of her face. Kal came up in front of her.

"Why did you do that? You could've gotten hurt or worse!" Kal yelled with so much concern in his voice.

"As you can see, I'm fine. It was my choice. Now leave me alone!" Diana yelled back.

"No, I'm not chasing you again!"

"I'm not telling you to! Stay here for all I care. I'm leaving!"

"No you aren't."

Diana tried ignoring his close proximity, she said, "I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't want to either."

Kal came closer but Diana tried to move away but backed up against a large boulder near the waterfall. He was directly in front of her, with both his arms now on either side of her.

Diana was barely able to ignore how fast her heart was beating and she hoped he didn't notice how short of breath she was.

Kal leaned closer, his lips only centimeters apart from hers. Their lips lightly touched.

He lowered his head to her ear.

"I know you feel the same as I do," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Diana whispered back.

"Yes it does. I'm not going to deny it and you shouldn't either."

Diana knew there was an undeniable connection between them and it was more than physical attraction.

Kal grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer until they were pressed against each other. He crashed his lips upon hers. His kiss was forced with passionate demand.

Diana pulled away.

"Stop fighting it."

They kissed again.

"We need to get back."

"Not yet, we don't."

Diana couldn't help it. She kissed back and instinctively, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kal pulled back momentarily to speak. "That wasn't difficult, was it?"

Diana yanked his head to hers and kissed him again. Feeling his tongue thrust against hers, encouraged her to run her hand into his hair. Kal broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck.

Diana bit her lip and moaned softly.

They weren't sure how long they were floating in the lake, kissing, but they strangely...even honestly didn't care.

"Kal…." Diana moaned breathlessly.

It was something familiar about their touch, the way Diana moaned his name, the way Kal's lips felt against her skin, the reaction her body made.

Kal pushed her harder against the boulder. Diana tightened her grip around his neck and Kal lifted her legs around his waist.

He continued to kiss her neck then he went back up to her lips.

They pulled away just looking into each other's eyes. Both of them were out of breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Kal held her closer; slowly rubbing up and down her back as Diana slowly rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Now can I go?"

"Do you really want to?"

"I should."

He smirked. "One more and I'll let you go."

Kal placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips; gradually the kiss becomes more passionate.

Just before he could try to go any farther again, Diana pulled away.

"You said one more."

Kal smirked again, letting her go. He watched as Diana got out of the water. She turned to him biting her lower lip.

Her now drenched dress was sticking to her body and practically left nothing to the imagination.

Diana couldn't help but pause a moment and appreciate the view of Kal. Water running down his perfectly chiseled chest and defined abs.

"Second thoughts?" he asked.

Diana forced her eyes to remain on his face. "Bye, Kal." She quickly turned around and smiled.

* * *

"So the two lovers finally reconnected. That didn't take long."

"Evolyn, there is one thing to remember, their memories have been taken but what is in their hearts haven't. Their connection is stronger than any of us realized."

"Does Marcella know, Xhanaliese?"

"I've told her in a way but she is blinded by so much hatred and jealousy. Her heart is blackened."

"Our _true_ Queen was right, her plan is going accordingly."


	12. Blurred Visions

**Blurred Visions**

Diana stayed up for hours trying to read the book and trying to figure out the symbol. It was smeared and faded, though looked like some kind of flower maybe. As she was reading, it was like she was reading someone's personal journal and there were other abstract symbols on the pages.

Page Entry:

 _ **How silly of me to love him. He is a married man. Though, he does not love her and she does not love him. Maybe my feelings are just an infatuation. I can try to convince myself as such but I know deep down it is not true. Even he said it to me. He loves me. Does he really? Would he leave her for me?**_

After reading a couple more pages Diana didn't know what to think. She couldn't find anything to suggest to whom the journal belonged to.

Sapphyre seemed so preoccupied lately. Whatever she told Diana, led to more questions than answers. Diana still felt Sapphyre was keeping something from her quite possibility vital to her regaining her memories.

Diana sighed. She didn't want to start questioning whether or not she could still trust Sapphyre but it was so much she needed to know. It was like she was going around in circles.

She placed the book on the nightstand and took out the key Sapphyre gave from the drawer.

"What is this for?" She asked out loud and sighed again.

She was too tired to give it anymore thought. She placed the key back into the drawer and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Later that next morning…

Diana and Sapphyre walked through town, Diana laughed as the children ran around still mocking the encounter with Vernon.

"Sapphyre! Sapphyre! You promised a story!" Tavi said.

"Yeah, please!"

"Tell about the one when the prince chooses to marry the general's daughter."

Sapphyre smiled. "I've told you all that one plenty of times."

"But it's our favorite!" Jorey said happily.

"Alright. Alright. Sit down."

Diana sat beside Sapphyre on the water fountain as the children sat on the ground in front of them.

"From the beginning?"

"Can you start when the King got the Queen the pet tiger."

"No, it was a bird, Shadeur!"

"Nah uh! It was a cat!"

"It was a rabbit!"

"Ok. Enough. Enough, children," Sapphyre laughed. "It was a magical being that could transform into many beautiful creatures. Well...remember the sorceress sisters' names?"

"Yes! Yes! Xhanaliese and..."

"Evolyn!"

"Yes, very good! Xhanaliese and Evolyn were very close to the Queens of all 3 generations. They were protectors. And they granted all the royal wishes. The king wanted an extraordinary gift for the queen."

"He said it was to compliment how extraordinary his Queen was."

"See, you remember but shall I continue or let you all tell it?" Sapphyre laughed.

"No! You!" The kids laughed.

Diana laughed along as well. But she couldn't help but think about the sorceress, Xhanaliese. Why did she betray Marcella? And who is this Evolyn? Where is she?

She was in awe, fascinated with how all the children loved Sapphyre. As Sapphyre was telling the story, her voice and expressions was more of reminiscence than just telling a story, however. Diana was becoming more and more assured, Sapphyre wasn't just a caretaker. Who was she really?

* * *

Coming back to the palace...

"Diana, would you be alright by yourself? I have to go to take care of something else. You look tired. Maybe you should go rest."

"Oh, I'll just go back to the library or to the garden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Diana smiled.

Sapphyre smiled back. "Soon you will know your way around the whole palace without me. I will be back before dinner time."

* * *

Palace Dungeon

Sapphyre walked down the dark hall of stairs and stood in front of a cell.

"Vernon."

He looked up. "Sapphyre? You shouldn't be down here."

"You shouldn't be in here."

"So that's the Amazon. She's something. Strong young woman."

"Stronger than I expected. I am grateful for that."

"And the Kryptonian?"

"He is charming. Not easily influenced by Marcella. His love for Diana is..."

"Indisputable…Much like the love of you and Julius."

"Vernon, I'm so sorry about Tawnee."

"She is at peace now. It's for the best."

Sapphyre sighed. "Marcella gave you Tawnee's pendant."

"I gave this to her for our first anniversary. I'm surprised she kept it."

"She did love you, Vernon. She was just caught up in Octavian and Marcella's schemes."

"I wish I could put all the blame on them but our problems started long before them."

They heard a door slam and foot steps.

"Go now. Thank you, Queen Sapphyre."

Sapphyre smiled and hurried out the back door of the dungeon.

* * *

Palace Library

Diana found another book flipping the pages. She sighed. The pages were more faded within this book as well as the symbols.

"You really like reading these."

Diana jumped slightly and quickly turned around. "Kal."

When she looked at him, he was wearing this strange suit with a shield on his chest. However, she couldn't quite see clearly. Her vision was all of a sudden blurry.

"Sorry," he said.

She frowned and closed her eyes for a moment then looking him again, he was wearing a navy vest and white pants.

"You alright, Diana?"

He looked at her up and down. She wore a turquoise waterfall maxi dress. There was a quick vision that flashed through his mind. He was watching Diana from above as she walked along the shore of an island. She looked back at him with a smile and wore a tiara with a star in the middle.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh... yeah...yeah."

Diana still looked at him questionably.

"You're done with the first one already?"

"No, but I was looking to see if there was any other book similar."

"How is it so far?"

With an eyebrow arched, Diana asked, "do you really care?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can freely talk to you."

"So... you aren't interested in the book itself."

"I will be when you tell me about it."

Diana rolled her eyes and smirked.

Kal touched her hand.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with the gift Marcella gave you?"

"Um...no...I'm not interested."

Diana shrugged. "They will be looking for you...again. The leash Marcella has around you is becoming shorter and shorter."

"Oh, ha! Very funny."

"I'm not trying to be. It's true."

Diana walked towards the end of the isle of books with Kal following close behind.

"Where is Sapphyre?"

"She is busy with all the unnecessary "responsibilities" your wife piled on her."

Kal sighed. "It is unnecessary the way she treats her."

"Maybe you should do something about it. Seems Marcella will do anything you want her to."

"Yeah, but then she would want me in her bed and that's not going to happen."

Diana looked back at him smiling. "Why are you so adamant? Any man would love to be in your position."

"This isn't what I want, Diana." He stepped closer to her. "I don't feel anything for her like I do for you."

Damn. She was cornered and they were so close. Faces centimeters apart.

"Kal, you're just..."

"I'm just what?"

They were instantly lost in each other's eyes, forgetting where they were.

"This is..."

In that instant they kissed. Softly but with some force. Kal firmly put his hands on her waist.

Their kiss became more lustful. They couldn't let go. Diana's hands started to roam under Kal's vest and she sighed in his mouth as she felt his rock solid abs. Kal slid his hands down to her rear.

They pulled away just looking into each other's eyes. Both of them were out of breath so they were inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"We can't do this here."

"Let's go somewhere else then."

"No." Diana sighed. "What happened in the garden, we got caught up in a moment."

"It wasn't just a moment."

"Kal, yes it was. We can't do this again. Period."

"Diana?"

She pulled away from him.

"What are you afraid of? Getting caught? We won't."

"Why me, Kal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am to be married to your wife's brother."

"Do you actually believe that? No you don't. You don't believe it just as I don't."

Kal cupped her cheek. Diana closed her eyes for a moment. There it goes again. That familiar feeling of his touch.

"I'm not like Octavian or anyone else, Diana. I'm not sure how to explain it right now. But I know there was something between us before we lost our memory. I can feel it and I want it back. I want you."

Kal kissed her lightly.

"I'll let you get back to finding another book."

He turned around about to walk away.

"Kal?"

He turned back around.

Diana slowly stepped closer to him and pressed up against him. She moved his arms around her waist, put her other hand on his shoulder, then kissed him.

Kal tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss.

As they broke away, Kal didn't know what to say.

Diana smiled, "I'll let you know if I find another book."

Kal smirked. "Alright."

* * *

Earth: Metropolis Mall, Parking Lot 11 p.m.

"Mrs. Evon?"

She turned around and smiled. "Queen Sapphyre, I didn't think you would leave Alluremour."

"I needed to see you in person, Evolyn. The garden, its dying again. It attacked Diana and Kal-El."

"Oh no. Marcella's power."

"She is feeding off her own rage. I need Vernon safe. He will be her next target."

"Yes, Sapphyre."

"And you have the other book?"

Evolyn held out her hand and a book appeared. "Here."

Sapphyre took the book. "Thank you."

"Is the Amazon ready?"

"Diana must know everything now. It will be overwhelming for her. But she must know to help save Alluremour and this planet. Marcella will come after the rest of Diana and Kal-El's friends. She needs to be stopped and they are the only ones that can finally end this."

* * *

As every night at the dinner table, there was always the repetitive of silence, only sounds of glasses clanking and silverware bumping up against plates. Diana concentrated on her plate but occasionally glanced up at Kal as he did the same.

Marcella looked up at Kal and Diana once in a while. Whether her talk with Diana worked or not, they needed to stay further separated until the wedding. Octavian was getting frustrated. The reality of Tawnee's death was finally settling in his mind. He had cared but it was time for Diana to start acting like his bride to be now that Tawnee was gone.

"That was a lovely dinner, wasn't it?"

Octavian laughed holding up his glass. "It quite was, Sister! Sapphyre has actually done things right recently."

Marcella laughed. "Maybe to be impressive." She looked around. "Where is she anyway...Diana?"

Diana hesitated. "I'm... not sure."

Marcella sighed. "What is so important about that wretched garden? Well did she at least show your gown for your special day?"

"I will need to see it as well. Make sure it is to my liking," Octavian said as he stuffed his face with food.

Diana looked down at her plate, before excusing herself from the table.

Instinctively, Kal wanted to follow her but he couldn't. Marcella glared as Octavian gave no attention to Diana's sudden action.

Diana ran out to the garden. "Sapphyre?! Sapphyre?"

She wasn't there.

Diana went back into the palace. She had a sudden rush. Another blurred vision.

She was walking down a strange hall. She heard a voice "Welcome...Won-"

"Excuse me?"

Diana turned to see a guard bowing.

"Yes?"

"I was told to have you follow me by your caretaker."

When Diana walked into the room, the guard bowed and quickly shut the door.

"Sapphyre? Sapphyre are you in here?"

It was very dim in the room. She tried to turn on the lights, but she felt a hand. She jumped in surprise. The lights were turned on.

"Octavian."

"Diana, we have time alone now. No more distractions. Tawnee is dead but you would've been best of friends."

"Tawnee was a distraction?"

"Hmm...Tawnee...I'll say she was quite entertaining. She was put to good use for me."

"I was suppose to meet Sapphyre. Why are you here?"

Octavian laughed. "No, I called for you. You are such a disobedient bride; I had to figure out another way to get to you." "

"I'm leaving."

Octavian grabbed her arm, roughly squeezed and twisting it around her back.

"You will learn not to be disobedient!" jerking her tighter.

"Let me go!"

"Or what?" Octavian said. "You're going to run to who? I am the only one for you. You've had your fun, playing hard to get. I'm done with this game! "

He pinned her up to the wall. Diana screamed out in pain as she hit something. Octavian whispered in her ear. "I can't wait any longer. You are mine now," he whispered. "So how about you treat me to something nice."

Octavian threw her down to the floor.

"Angelique isn't enough?"

"You think I hadn't noticed they way you look at him."

"What are you talking about?!"

He then grabbed her arm roughly yanking her up and held her face up to his. "Why are you so hesitant to satisfy?" he said.

"You are out of your mind! Let me go!"

The smell coming from him made Diana nauseous. She realized he had way too much to drink. It was just a matter of time Octavian would hit his psychotic breaking point. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that killed Tawnee.

She managed to jerk away and slapped him. "Don't touch me."

"Did you tell that to Brother? Did you let him touch you? You deny me? I am your husband."

She slapped him harder than she did before.

"You will respect me!" Octavian yelled as he grabbed her again though she kept putting up a fight.

"Shut up! And I won't hurt you...too much. Maybe you will like it."

Octavian threw her on the bed.

Diana tried to get up but he pounced on her pinning her down.

"Stop!"

"Did you tell him that? Did you tell whoever you been with that? It would be a waste if I could not have you!" he said in a sick and disgusting way.

A feeling of disgust and terror rose as he tried to kiss her. She moved her head to the side so that he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Shall we have... some fun together?" he asked lust in his voice. "Don't be mean."

He stared at her, drunken anger in his eyes.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? You should feel honored that you have this opportunity!" he said, and slapped her.

Diana struggled more against him, but was able to put her leg up, kneeing him. His grip on her hands loosened as she was able to push him off.

She got up quickly and ran out the room. Diana kept running. She didn't know where, but she just needed to get away.

She looked back only a second but as she turned she bumped into someone.

She gasped as the person grabbed her arms.

She focused. Seeing it was Kal with Marcella and Xander behind him.

"Oh dear what happened to you?!"Marcella asked surprised.

Diana's dress was torn. Her sleeve was handing off her shoulder. She looked like she had been through a bit.

"Diana, who tried to hurt you?" Kal asked.

"Get back here, Diana!" Octavian yelled, stumbling through the hall.

Kal looked at Diana staring into her eyes. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Oh, Brother, you are acting like a drunken fool! You smell like you bathed in the brewer!"

"Let's go, Diana!" Octavian yelled again.

Kal moved Diana to stand behind him.

"You've scared the poor girl, Brother. A bit too rough I might add. Couldn't you wait until after the wedding?"

"She is mine." His eyes narrowed at Kal. "Oh so you are trying to stake claim?"

"You don't know what you are saying. You tried to hurt her!"

"Calm down, My King. He is not in his right mind."

"Or was it you, Xander! How about we all have a little fun? My bed is big enough for us all!" He laughed.

"I think you need to be alone, Octavian," Marcella glared.

"Don't tell me what I need! I need my bride to come with me!" Octavian lunged at Kal.

On instinct Kal punched him. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh dear..." Marcella patted Kal on his shoulder. "Now that's over, Xander, have Goral take Octavian to his room. Where is Sapphyre?"

"Here, Mistress." She came from behind them carrying a couple of books.

"Let me help you," Kal offered as he was about to take the books.

"No dear, she needs to do it herself."

Sapphyre gave a reassuring smile.

"Take Diana with you. Get her cleaned up."

"Yes, Mistress. Come along, Diana."

Diana looked at Kal once more with gratefulness yet sadness in her eyes.

At that moment, Kal just wanted to be alone with her and hold her. It broke his heart knowing he couldn't.

* * *

Diana rushed into the bathroom. She bent over and threw up. Even if there was nothing left. She sat there crying.

"You are okay, now," Sapphyre said wiping the tears from her face with a towel.

Diana sniffled, getting up, but quickly bent back over throwing up again.

She went to the sink washing her mouth out. Even though Octavian didn't kiss her, she was still so disgusted.

A few minutes afterwards, Sapphyre ran Diana a hot bath.

Diana sat in the hot bath water quietly. She tried to relax but it was very difficult.

Sapphyre sat on a stool with a towel, squeezing the water from it unto Diana's back.

"You have a bruise. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Diana...I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Diana winced as Sapphyre touched the bruise.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt?"

"It's fine or it will be."

Awkward silence for a moment.

"Just say it," Sapphyre said softly.

Diana sighed. "The thought of this happening…why? I barely have any memories but I am supposed to believe I am to marry him? I accepted to be treated this way? Memory or not, I know for myself I wouldn't accept this."

"No, Diana. It wasn't this way before."

"So was he a good man then and now something has changed that drastically?"

Sapphyre was silent.

"Sapphyre?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"You were close with the late king, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"How close?"

"My mother worked here in the palace as I do now. When she died, his mother and father, then King and Queen, took care of me."

"You fell in love with him?"

"Yes."

"And he with you?"

She was hesitant before answering. "Yes."

"Marcella knew."

Sapphyre took a pause before answering. "Yes." She sighed. "Diana, I wish I could tell you more. But I think it is best you continue to find out the truth on your own."

Diana turned her head with a determined look. "And I will. I refuse to marry that man, Sapphyre."


	13. Historic Truth (Part 1)

**Historic Truth (part 1)**

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"I know you feel uncomfortable now."

Diana kept looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a burgundy plunge bodycon dress.

"Your back will be covered until the bruise heals. This is the only dress I had that works best for you."

"It's fine, Sapphyre. I just don't want Octavian staring at me."

"Don't worry. He won't. I think he has embarrassed himself enough. He'll occupy himself with Angelique and probably out now finding someone else." Sapphyre smiled looking into the mirror. "Though, I'm sure Kal will like it."

Diana looked up shocked but couldn't help but blush and smile. Her smile quickly faded to a more serious look as she was contemplating.

"What's wrong?"

"The book I got from the library, the other day, it was actually a journal."

"Oh?"

"Is it yours?"

"No, I'm not much of a writer," Sapphyre laughed.

"Oh. Well maybe I'll find who it belongs to as I keep reading." Diana paused. "Should I keep reading?"

"If you think you will find your answers."

Sapphyre and Diana walked into the dining area for breakfast. Kal and Marcella were already seated.

"Good Morning, Diana. Well don't you look lovely."

"Thank you."

Kal got up from his seat.

"Where are you going, dear?"

Kal went around to Diana and pulled her chair out for her.

"Oh...Thank you," she said in a low tone looking up at him.

Kal said nothing but smiled. His demeanor was different.

"You are such a dear heart, my King."

Kal sat back down in his own chair and was still so silent.

"Well it seems that Octavian will not be joining us. He is off somewhere in town."

There was intense awkwardness within the atmosphere.

"So, my King, I will be in town as well. In honor of me, there will be a monument built in the center of town. So I have to be there. We also need portraits. Sapphyre, be sure to have Diana ready when the time comes. Diana, you are lucky enough to have three."

"Three?"

"Yes, of course, the bridal portrait, bride and groom before and after the wedding."

"Oh."

"You aren't shy are you? Don't be. You are beautiful. And don't worry about Octavian's unruly behavior. I will be sure he never does such a thing ever again."

Marcella got up. "My people are waiting for me." She bent over and kissed Kal's cheek. "Be good, dear."

"Sapphyre, don't have Diana in that dreadful garden all day. You are probably boring her. That room needs to be done soon. I won't remind you again."

"Yes, Mistress," Sapphyre bowed.

Kal and Diana still sat at the table quietly when Marcella left.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Xander asked Kal as he stepped to him and touched his shoulder.

"Yes, Xander. Go to the courtyard. I will be there momentarily."

Xander bowed. "Yes, Sire."

As soon as Kal was sure Xander was gone, he got up and went over to Diana. He held out his hand for her to take. Diana looked up at him.

She took his hand and stood up.

"What's wrong, Kal?"

"I will meet you later in the garden." He looked at Sapphyre. "You will be there, right Sapphyre?"

"Yes. For the rest of the morning we will be in the library and this afternoon, in the garden."

"Kal?" Diana questioned.

He looked back at Diana with a smile. "Later, ok?"

Diana nodded slowly. "Ok."

He kissed her lightly then rushed off to the courtyard.

Sapphyre walked up to Diana smiling. "He is quite taken by you."

"Sapphyre, I don't think..."

"It's okay to feel what you feel. It took me a long time to finally understand and accept that."

"Do you think about him?"

"Everyday." Sapphyre smiled again. "Marcella wants me to have one of her dresses fixed before she gets back. It won't take me long. After that, we will go to the library then the rest of the day in the garden. Will you be alright until I'm done with the dress?"

"Of course."

* * *

Diana went to her room to get the key Sapphyre gave her. She wandered around going back to the dark hall. She turned the knob of the door and it was still locked. Diana looked down at the key in her hand.

It was worth a try. She put the key in and it unlocked.

She walked in and quickly shut the door. It was a storage room. The lights were dim and practically everything was covered with dust.

There were stacks of books, boxes, portraits and so much more. Diana picked up a book and blew some of the dust off.

It was a children's book. She picked up another and saw that it was also a children's book. She remembered Sapphyre telling her about reading to the children before Marcella took the books away.

Diana opened a box and it was full of pictures and letters.

She picked up a letter.

 ** _My Dear Rozalynn,_**

 ** _How I wish I could be with you as you give birth to our daughter. I know I have not been the man you deserve. I am sorry. I was selfish and put you in danger. I figured that it was best for us to be apart, if only for a little while. Reuben and Jeanaveve have assured me that you and our child will be taken care of. I hope that when the time is right to come back, then we can be a family._**

 ** _-Harun_**

There was a large portrait of a woman that caught Diana's attention.

The woman was so beautiful with her long silver hair and her emerald eyes. She wore a midnight blue gown and sapphire diamond tiara.

Another portrait of the same woman with a man that must've been her husband.

She went back to the box of pictures she was looking through. There was a picture of a young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sapphyre?"

She was holding hands with a young boy. He looked to be a bit older than her.

She turned the picture around and written on the back "Prince Julius Zachar, Madame Sapphyre Vonroe."

Diana looked through another box and found another journal with the same symbol. This one she could see clearly.

"A lotus?"

She opened it. Only the first page was written on.

 _Sapphyre,_

 _May you live a life full of joy, love and happiness. I wish I had more time but I've done my part in this world. Now my time has come. I've made mistakes. I fell in love with a married man, your father. But I have no regrets. I am proud to have such a beautiful baby girl. Jeanaveve and Rueben will take care you. I know that Jeanaveve will be a better mother to you than I could ever be. Her boy, Julius will protect you. I hope that you two grow even closer. Trust and love one another. Stay safe, follow your heart, daughter. I love you._

 _Your Mother, Rozalynn_

A picture was sticking out. Diana turned to the page.

"Sapphyre? No...her mother."

The similarity of their looks were uncanny.

Diana jumped slightly hearing a loud thud. Diana quickly put everything back, left out the room and locked the door.

Turning to another hall, she saw guards coming carrying a body. She frowned standing closely against the wall. As they passed by she gasped.

"Vernon?"

She gasped and jumped again feeling and hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Diana."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They found him unresponsive."

Diana noticed Sapphyre seemed as though she was about to cry or had been.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. We have to go. You have to meet with Kal."

"I don't understand. We shouldn't be doing this. You've gotten caught in the middle."

Sapphyre smiled. "What's developing between you and Kal is something I won't stop because its not up to me. I'm respecting the King and doing as I should as your caretaker. There is something different with you and him. Maybe that could change things here."

"I'm not sure to take that as a good thing."

"I believe it is."

* * *

Diana and Sapphyre sat on the bench waiting for Kal.

"Diana?" Kal waved.

Sapphyre smiled. "I'll be by the orchids."

Diana smiled back and nodded.

"Hi, Kal."

To Diana's surprise, he embraced her. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything."

"I couldn't console you like I wanted last night. The look in your eyes..."

"Don't do that. I'm alright."

Kal looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "You are so stubborn, you know that?"

Diana smirked. "I still stand by what I said."

"No bodyguards. I know."

His lips brushed against hers.

"He mentioned you...us. I'm not sure if he really knows."

"He accused Xander too. Nobody knows."

"Except Sapphyre."

"You trust her right?"

"Yes of course."

"Then I do too. What's between us is safe." Kal caressed her cheek again and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

On the other side of the garden...

"Queen Sapphyre?"

"Xhanaliese."

"I've taken the General to Earth."

"Has Vernon awoken yet?"

"Yes. Evolyn...I mean Ruby has already made plans for him to work with her until it's time for him to come back."

"Good. Marcella will not kill another."

"She is desperate. She knows there is still a connection between them."

"There always will be. Just like Julius and I. She knows she does not have full control of Alluremour. As of now, our plan is working. Diana found my mother's journals and saw the portrait of Lorien. Diana will know Alluremour's history and truths soon."

Xhanaliease smiled. "You remind me so much of Queen Lorien. She would be proud of her successor."

"It is my duty as third generation Queen to uphold her legacy."

* * *

Later, Dinner

"Oh poor man. Died of a broken heart. Well it was for the best. He and his wife can be in peace." Marcella poured a glass of champagne and took a sip. "Anyway tomorrow is the town's festival. The children are doing a little performance and honoring me."

"Don't you ever get tired of those little brats running around? Why don't we have the ladies performing. I'm sure that would be much more entertaining." Octavian said.

Marcella glared then cleared her throat. "Brother, you know as tradition goes. The children honor their Queen...and King to learn the importance of who we are."

"Aren't they taught this in school? The history of Alluremour should be required knowledge."

"Yes. You know it has been so for every child."

Diana stared down at her plate and glanced up occasionally at Kal who was sitting directly in front of her across the table.

"What do you think, dear Kal?"

He looked up confused. "With the children?"

"Yes dear."

"They are children. Let them be. I'm sure their performance at the festival will be enjoyable."

Diana kept looking down but smiled.

Kal glanced at her and smiled.

"Diana, what do you think?"

"Oh, I agree. Having the children's participation will be lovely."

Octavian got up abruptly from the table and stormed off.

Marcella sighed. "Oh, such a spoiled little boy. My hope is that after the wedding, he changes for the better. What kind of example is that for his offsprings?"

Kal let out a low sigh. Diana placed her forks down with a sudden loss of appetite.

There was an intense awkward silence for the rest of time.

* * *

Town Festival

Kal was glad to finally be able to get away from the palace and Marcella. He hadn't seen Xander since after breakfast but that was all a good thing. He couldn't wait to get some time to be with Diana. He smiled as he spotted Diana and Sapphyre. As he was walking towards them, he felt someone pull on the back of his pant leg. Kal turned to see a little boy.

"Hey you're the new king, right?" he asked, looking up at Kal.

Kal kneeled down and smiled. "Yeah, well I guess so."

"I'm Shadeur and this is my best friend Tavi!"

"Nice to meet you, Shadeur and Tavi."

Tavi poked at his arm. "You're strong!"

"Think so?"

"Yeah!" Tavi smiled and latched on to Kal's arm.

"Hold on, ok?"

"Ok."

With his arm extended, Kal stood up.

"Woah!" Tavi laughed as he swung on Kal's arm.

"I want to do it!" Shadeur jumped up and down.

"Alright, well come on!"

Soon all the other kids joined them.

Diana and Sapphyre laughed along as they watched Kal playing with the children.

"He is great with them," Sapphyre smiled.

"Yes, he is." Diana was quite impressed with him. But that dreadful thought of Marcella kept coming to mind. "He will be a great father to Marcella's child."

"Diana."

"He still has to play along."

"I understand what you're saying. But it doesn't have to be this way for long."

Diana gave her a questionable look. "What do you mean by that?"

The children ran up to them. "Come play a game with us please." They took their hand pulling them.

Sapphyre laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not as young as I used to be. Though, Diana would love to."

Diana looked at her shocked. "I..."

"Please..." the children pleaded in unison.

Diana sighed then smiled. "Alright."

"YAY!" The children jumped up and down happily.

"Diana is here!"

Kal looked up and smiled. "Hi, Diana."

"Hi, Kal. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Glad you decided to join us."

Diana laughed. "I don't think I had a choice."

"King Kal! You are it! Come on, Diana!"

The children started running.

Kal smirked. "I think you better start running, Diana. Head start."

"I don't think I need it but I guess that's you being a gentlemen." Diana smirked. "Catch me if you can."

Sapphyre smiled as she watched them. It brought back so many memories.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sapphyre stood on a step stool as she read her mother's journal. She was suppose to be getting books to read to the town's children. She didn't get to know much about her mother sense she died when Sapphyre was so only 6 years old.

Sapphyre wondered why and how the journal got mixed up as a regular book. So deep in thought, she forgot where she was. She stepped back a little until she started to lose her balance.

She gasped.

"Hey, be careful." Julius caught her in the nick of time. He set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What were you reading?"

"My mother's journal."

"Her journal? It was on the shelf?"

"Yes. Not sure how it ended up here."

"Well bring it to our room. Keep it in one of the boxes you have. Don't want anyone accidently taking it or oddly placing it anywhere else. "

Sapphyre nodded and dropped her head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I had more time with her. It's my fault she isn't here."

"No its not. Don't say that. She wouldn't want you feeling this way."

"I just wonder what it would've been like. Maybe my father would've came back."

"Sapphyre, from what I know, your father was an honorable man but something was happening and he felt it was right to stay away."

"His first wife."

"Ah, Zorailusine. That woman was mean. Weirded me out every time she came around."

Sapphyre hit his shoulder.

"What?" He laughed. "It's the truth. I'm glad Huran decided to be with Rozalynn instead. Now I have you. And I thank them."

Sapphyre smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind going to the waterfall today."

"Take a swim then stay at the cabin for a while."

"Just like we did as kids."

"Playing as a married couple."

"Now it's actually happening."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Hurry Diana!" The kids cheered on.

Kal was inches away from catching Diana. She touched the wall with Kal in a mere second, touching it as well with his hand over hers.

Diana quickly put her hand down and turned toward him. They were only centimeters apart.

"Almost, Kal. But not quite."

"Diana is fast! Come on, King Kal, you are it again. Diana you too!"

"Let's see who can catch more of us!"

"Alright, little ones. Sorry, but you all are about to honor Queen Marcella," Sapphyre said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, it's tradition. You can finish your game afterwards."

As the children danced, Jorey went over to Diana. "Dance, Diana!" she pulled her to the stage.

Kal watched her in amazement. Such beauty and elegance. He wanted so bad to have her in his arms.

Marcella smirked. Walking up to the stage. She again had been watching Kal.

"My people! My lovely people of Alluremour!"

The music stopped and the children stopped dancing.

Marcella turned to the children. "That was lovely. Thank you all and Diana, such a sweet heart." She grinned and turned back to the crowd. "I have an announcement. As you know my dear Brother is to be married to this lovely young woman Diana. Since this is such a happy time and my brother is so madly in love. He can't wait any longer, it has been decided that the wedding will be moved up in seven days!"

The crowd cheered. Diana and Kal looked at each other shocked.

Sapphyre walked away in a hurry. "That's not enough time for their memories to come back fully. Xhanaliese..."

"I know, Queen Deonna. She is becoming impatient with her own agenda."

"I didn't expect this. She is becoming more impulsive just like last time."

"Kal and Diana must stay close."

"I need to have them stay at the cabin for a night. They need to be completely alone then maybe that will trigger their memory faster."

"Yes, Queen Sapphyre. One more thing. I believe Marcella will turn to the dark power again."

"I'm sure she will and she must be stopped before then."

* * *

Later, that same night

Diana couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning. She sat up but felt nauseous with the thought of the wedding being moved up.

She slowly got out of bed and took the key Sapphyre gave with her. She snuck out of her room and went back to the dim hallway.

Going inside the room, it seemed a bit different. There seemed to be more boxes stored in the room.

She locked down to the floor to see some sort of red cloth sticking out. She kneeled down and picked it up. It was like a large blanket and she noticed it had a black emblem on it. It was the same emblem she saw...or imagined Kal wearing on his chest.

She held it close feeling a sudden sense of familiarity with it. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The scent on the blanket was Kal.

 **Flashback: Memory**

 **Diana was sitting on a rooftop one quiet breezy night. She jumped slightly feeling the blanket being placed on her shoulders.**

 **She looked back to see Kal smiling.**

 **He wrapped the blanket around her more before he sat closely beside her. It was so warm and comforting. Kal put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.**

 **Flashback End**

Diana snapped out of her daze and but the blanket back where it was. She quickly left out the room and locked the door.

When she turned she noticed the hall was different. Actually it was gone! The whole damn palace was gone! She turned back, the door was gone.

There she was... standing in the middle of town but it was slightly different.

The people were walking right passed her. Usually someone would've been courtieous.

She heard children laughing. Maybe Sapphyre was with them. She walked toward the direction of the laughter. She saw the children running around but did not see Sapphyre. She didn't recognize the children either.

"Baxel!"

Diana turned to see a young boy running. She couldn't get out the way fast enough but the boy ran right through her like she wasn't even there. Diana gasped.

An older woman walked passed her. "Excuse me." Diana reached out to touch her shoulder, but Diana's hand went right through her shoulder. She couldn't be seen nor heard.

Diana ran off to the palace, well where it was suppose to be. It was just a field of the same exotic plants and flowers she had seen in the garden.

Maybe...

"Embry!" Diana called out. "Embry!"

As she walked a path, she approached the waterfall. The lake looked just the same except for the enormous lotus flower blossoming. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

Diana was even more taken aback seeing a fully naked body laying in the middle of the lotus.

Once the lotus completed blossoming, Diana could see clearly the body of a woman. The woman opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

She was absolutely beautiful with her emerald green eyes and long silver hair. The woman started glowing as she stepped forward. The light became brighter and turned the color of fuchsia. The light started to fade and the woman was now clothed in a long a-line asymmetric beading chiffon fuchsia dress.

She walked passed Diana heading back to town. Diana followed her.

The towns people stopped suddenly, all eyes on the woman as she approached.

"Who are you?" An older man asked.

"I am Lórien. I have been chosen to be your Queen. I will guide you all to our future of peace."


	14. Historic Truth (Part 2)

**Historic Truth (Part 2)**

Diana was full of mixed emotions. "Where am I?"

"Queen? Haha! Listen, you just can't come here out of no where and expect us to bow to you," the older man said.

"Felix Rotiare."

The man frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"I can not tell a lie, Felix. I know all of you. I know all of Alluremour. I am who I said I am. I was chosen. I am Lórien, the Queen of Alluremour."

A man stepped forward. He was tall and so handsome.

He bowed to Lórien. "I am the appointed leader of these people, Athëo Zachar."

"Hello, Athëo."

"It will be my honor to serve as your protector."

Lórien smiled at him. "Thank you."

Felix frowned. "Athëo."

He looked back and frowned as well. "A word."

Atheo sighed and stepped to him.

"You trust this woman?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"We are seeing the same thing right? We have prayed for guidance to understand this world we are suppose to build. I truly believe this woman is our answer." Athëo looked back and smiled. "I just know she is the one."

* * *

Lórien went back to the field. She cast a spell and in the blink of an eye the palace had appeared.

Diana gasped and tried to touch her shoulder but he hand still went through her shoulder. Diana sighed and continued to follow Lórien.

Lórien smiled walking down the hall to the thrown room.

She stands in the middle of the room. Kneeling down she places her hands on the floor. Her hand starts to faintly glow.

Diana watched intrigued. When Lórien raised her hands from the floor, to small figures appeared and slowly grew bigger as Lórien stood up. She inhaled and exhaled twice.

"You are parts of me. You are protectors of the pure power. The Queen's delegates. You are Xhanaliese and Evolyn."

They bowed to Lórien. "Queen Lórien," they said in unison.

* * *

That night Lórien had a ball and invited all the towns people.

She greeted everyone and watched as the people were amazed, happily laughed danced and conversed. However, there was still a couple of people who questioned her, but in time, she knew they would trust her.

After a while, she noticed there was one person she had not seen yet.

She stepped outside to the balcony. So mesmerized by the night sky she did not realize someone was standing next to her.

"Queen Lórien."

She turned her head and smiled.

"Athëo."

"Why are you here alone?"

"The sky is so beautiful and the air is quite comfortable."

"Well would it be alright if we danced here?"

When she met his gaze once more she smiled again.

He grinned an irresistible grin taking her hand. He looked down intrigued. In the middle of her hand was a shard of a sapphire jewel.

Athëo pulled her close placing his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Lórien's frame fit perfectly to him. They swayed gently staring into each other's eyes.

"May I ask you something, Athëo?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you demote yourself to be my personal gaurd?"

"I think I've done what's best. We now have our rightful leader. I will help you...if you want me to, however. Quite honestly, I think I'm the only one who can protect you."

"So confident."

"Of course."

"Alluremour's people trust you, Athëo. You've been their leader all of this time. That does not have to change."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you trust me?"

"You are an honorable man, Athëo Zachar. Even though we met only hours ago, how can I not?"

"I've traveled the out skirts of the town many times, but never have I seen this palace before."

"It is a creation of mine."

"The shard in your hand?"

"The sapphire jewel holds the gifts I have been given."

"Gifts?"

She smiled as her hand started to glow. Athëo smiled back amazed.

Diana watched as Lórien and Athëo continued to dance.

But then something caught her eye. Something was glowing behind a door and no one else seemed to notice. The door slowly started to open on its own.

She slowly walked towards it and touched the knob. Pushing the door lightly, she gasped feeling as though someone had pushed her to go in and she fell.

* * *

"Diana? Diana, wake up."

Her eyes flutter open and she groans in pain with a sudden headache. She sits up slowly with her hand on her head.

"Diana?"

She looks up. "Sapphyre? How...how did I get here?"

"You don't know what happened?"

"No."

"Kal found you lying unconscious in the garden."

"What? But I was..." she looked over to the nightstand to see the key. "Where is Kal?"

"He will be back momentarily."

The door open. Kal hurried in, closing it and rushing to Diana's bedside.

"Diana, are you okay?" He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"My head hurts a little."

Kal moved closer and kisses her forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sapphyre smiled. "I will be back with more tea for you, Diana."

"Thank you, Sapphyre."

"Kal, be sure she drinks that cup. It will help with the pain."

He nodded.

Sapphyre left out the room, when she closed the door, Kal waited a moment then got up to lock it.

He had a worried look as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Diana, what happened?"

"I...I don't know. I was...I was in a room with boxes. Boxes of pictures, of letters. Then I found a red blanket."

"A blanket?"

"It seemed as though it belonged to you."

He gave her a bewildered look. "Hmm? I'm sorry, Di...but I don't remember a red blanket."

She smiled.

"What is it?"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Di...? I'm sorry, I-"

"No...you've called me that before."

"I have?"

Diana nodded slowly.

"Seems like you are getting back your memory faster than me but I'm more than satisfied with what I know now."

"And what is that?"

"My feelings for you." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

Diana placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned lowly as he trailed his hand slowly up and down her thigh. She broke the kiss.

"You should go. I'll be alright."

Kal smirked. "Do you really want me to go?"

"No, but you have to."

Kal kissed her forehead then her lips again. "All of this will change. We will be together, I know it."

Diana smiled. "I would like to go back to the waterfall."

"Get some rest first and then let's see if we can sneak away after dinner."

"Are you sure you want to go that late?"

"What happened with the plant was a mistake. Like you said, it knows we won't harm it. So I think it's fine."

"Ok. Well...after dinner it is." She kissed him one last time. "Now go, Kal."

"Alright. Alright." He laughed as he stood up.

Diana giggled watching him. When he walked out and closed her door, she laid back down putting her hands over her face.

"What was that? Was it all just a dream or was I really there?"

Diana got up and picked up the cup of tea. She took a sip and sighed.

"Diana, what are you doing out of bed?" Sapphyre asked walking in.

"Sapphyre, I have to ask you something and I really need you to be honest with me."

"Oh..of course, Diana."

"The journals I found. They belonged to your mother. The key you gave me...the room it unlocks...it has so many things that are purposely hidden. Why? Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Diana, I can't. In order for things to change for the better...change to be as it should...you have to find the answers on your own. I will give you guidance but that's all I can do."

Diana sighed.

Sapphyre walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Diana, this is what you do. What you've always done. You find truths for yourself and others."

* * *

Kal's Room

He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Diana is a lovely young woman."

Kal sat up quickly and looked around hearing a strange raspy voice but saw no one.

"She reminds me of my wife though I failed to protect her."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Kal answered with any hesitation.

"Protect her, Kal. There is danger ahead."

"What? What are you talking about? Show yourself!"

"Patience."

"Wait! I don't understand. What danger?"

Silence.

"What danger?! Answer me!"

Silence.

Kal quickly got up and ran out his room about to go back to Diana.

He turned the corner and the hall was dark.

"Diana?!" He called out.

There was a dim light at the end of the hall. Kal slowly walked towards it and as he got closer he heard voices.

"Lórien..."

"Jeanaveve..."

"Sapphyre..."

He heard three different men voices.

"I love you. I will always protect you, my Queen," they said in unison.

The hall lit up slightly showing three portraits, though he had only recognized Sapphyre from the third portrait.

The hall then lit up a little brighter showing a fourth portrait. The portrait was blurred but he could tell the couples attire was vastly different than the others. He touched the frame and it shifted slightly. He looked up at the portrait and it was moving slowly. The blurred man and woman were holding each other's hand but somehow was being pulled apart.

"Don't let her go." The men's voices said.

"Remember...Remember...Remember."

Suddenly, Kal started running, trying to get to Diana's room but it was like the hall was never ending.

"Diana..." He called out. "Diana!"

Kal gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around seeing that he was back in his room. He exhaled deeply in relief. It was just a dream...

Or was it?

* * *

Later that Night

At Dinner, Kal and Diana would glance at each other, communicating with their eyes and smiling. Octavian was in his own world, draining himself in booze. Marcella seemed impatient and agitated with not only him but her ultimate desire was taking too long to be fully met.

She had excused herself early from the table.

She rushed to a room that looked as though it had not been touched in years. "Where is it?!" Marcella screamed. "That damn necklace! This isn't the real one after all!"

Marcella slung open drawers and jewelry boxes. "She is hiding it. Even with the old bitch dead, she is still toying with me!" Marcella walked out the now damaged room. "I will find it. I will have all the power of Alluremour. I am the successor, Jeanaveve! Not you! Not Sapphyre! ME! I am your true successor, Lórien!"


	15. Trusted Choices

**Trusted Choices**

 ** _Bold Italics- Memories_**

 **Flashback**

2 weeks after Lórien's arrival...

"Athëo? Come with me please?"

Lórien took his hand as they walked out the palace to an open field. Lórien smiled and deep breathed.

"I'm going to make a garden here. A magical garden. It will be so beautiful with all sorts of plants. I will need a couple of guardians here as well."

She kneeled down and her hands started to glow. Slowly the ground turned to lush green,varies exotic flowers started to form and bloom. The trees started to grow larger and fuller branches.

"I give you a part of me."

She slowly stood up and turned smiling at Athëo.

"What did you mean by giving a part of you?"

"My purpose is to give life. To help with building this world for generations to come."

"But what about your life? Does this mean you won't be here long?" Athëo looked worried.

"The power that I hold is pure but dangerous. If it were to be tainted, Alluremour will turn to corruption and life will deteriorate. I must guide the power for good."

"But will you have time for a life of your own."

She smiled again. "Yes." Lórien took his hand and they sat on a bench. "I have noticed that you unconsciously distance yourself from everyone. Why?"

Athëo sighed. "I grew up alone. My parents I didn't know them. Felix actually was like a father to me. And he was the first appointed leader. Growing up I know that there was a struggle for us all. It did get better over time but I don't know. I guess it was hard to understand a kid that wasn't wanted in the first place."

"I don't think that is true. You are very generous. A very handsome strong man." Lórien touched his cheek for him to look at her. "Your eyes...they hold a lot of pain and sadness but I also see love and passion for Alluremour."

He smiled. "It's not just for Alluremour."

"What else is there?"

He smiled wider and took her hand.

"You are developing an infatuation for me?"

Athëo chuckled. "Is that what you want to call it?"

"Well I've only been here for a short time. Though, I won't reject the notion that our feelings can develop into something more."

Athëo chuckled.

"You are a pure man. Pure heart and soul." Lórien put her hand in the middle of his chest. Her hand started glowing but if a different color than before. Sort of a red color.

"Your hand?"

Lórien smiled. "It's nothing to worry about."

"What does it mean, Lórien?"

"You will know in time."

"It's good though, right?"

"Yes. It is very good."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Present Day: Alluremour**

Palace Dungeon

Loud screams came from a man being tortured. He was chained to the wall. Marcella grinned evilly and walked up to him. She caressed his cheek.

"Now I'm going to ask nicely, once more…where is Vernon?"

"My Queen…I…I…don't know…"

"Is he hiding?"

"I…I…don't…know…please…" the man cried.

"He is telling the truth, Queen Marcella."

She frowned turning around. "Did I ask for your input, Xhanaliese?"

Xhanaliese bowed.

"Where is his body, Xhanaliese?"

"It was burned…ordered by the General."

"Octavian? And he did not consult me?!"

"The General has been under the influence, lately."

Marcella sighed. "His patience is wearing thin just as mine. But that still doesn't change the mistake he has made."

"Is this why you are rushing the wedding?"

"You dare question me?"

"No, my Queen, however, I must know given the spell cast upon Diana and Kal-El."

"The way he looks at her. It's the same look Harun gave Rozalynn."

"You did not love him."

"But he was the consolation prize for Jeanaveve stealing Reuben away from me. My plan has failed multiple times before but this time I will not let that happen. The Kryptonian should be mine only. He should look at me as his wife. I will not let that Amazon get in my way!"

* * *

Earth: Watch Tower

"Yo, Batman, I've been recovering the surveillance from Ashby's office and Metropolis Mall," Cyborg said. "Still nothing solid for Ashby but look at this..." Cyborg zoomed in on the rooftop of one of the buildings. "It's a lotus and weird wording. I deciphered the symbols, took a while but it's some type of ancient text. It says "Alluremour".

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Must be some type of organization." He pondered for a moment. "No, it's another world."

Cyborg nodded. "Contacting Green Lantern."

* * *

Alluremour: Dining Room

"So tell us, Counsel, how the ceremony will take place and reaffirm to my bride her responsibilities." Octavian took a sip of his drink. He had been drinking a whole hell of a lot lately. It was either because the death of Tawnee actually took a toll or something else.

"Well...I would like to say congratulations to the both of you. Diana, you are a beautiful bride to be."

Diana smiled shyly. "Thank you." She felt as if she was about to throw up again for even trying to continue to go along with this.

"As the General's wife it is your responsibilities to make sure that his needs are always met. Bare his children…"

Diana wasn't trying to hear anymore. She tried not to listen and drown out his voice.

After what seemed like hours...

Octavian snuck away with Angelique as Marcella continued to speak with the Counsel.

"Thank you so much, Counsel!" Marcella shook his hand. "I will meet with you momentarily. We shall go into town for this matter. We still have more to discuss."

"Yes, Queen Marcella."

Kal looked around and noticed Diana and Sapphyre were already gone.

Marcella smiled turning to Kal. "My King, it seems my work is never done. Do be good while I'm away."

Kal said nothing but watched as she latched on to the Counsel's arm and walked out the room. A moment later, he left the room heading to the garden.

* * *

He saw Sapphyre picking flowers.

"Sapphyre ?"

"The cabin."

He nodded about to take off again.

"Oh, Kal?"

He turned back to her.

"You need to stay there with her and take as long as you need," Sapphyre smiled. "I'm sure Octavian and Marcella won't be back until morning. Xander is occupied with training new guards."

"Thank you, Sapphyre," he smiled and took off to the cabin.

"Alright. You can come out of hiding and stop pretending for a while."

"Queen Sapphyre!" Xander ran up to her and hugged her. "At last!"

"A relief, I know."

Embry appeared sitting on top on Sapphyre's shoulder.

"Embry!" Xander grinned.

Embry frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Don't be like that, you little doll. I have a job to do. I thought that this would be fun but this is all so dreadful."

"Saving Alluremour is a serious matter, Xander."

"Yes, I know. What I mean is Marcella's late night requests are really not good for me. I can only do so much pretending with that."

Sapphyre laughed. "I know she doesn't meet your standards."

"My standards aren't that high. Anyone else is better than her." Xander sighed. "Kal-El and Diana are two very attractive beings. I suppose I can tolerate this a little longer for them. I don't know how long Goral will last in the state he is in."

"Xander, I need you to be careful. Marcella trusts you. Keep it that way. Try to keep Goral tamed more."

"I will try. I resent her for turning Goral into that nasty thing." Xander shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry too much, Queen Sapphyre. I am willing to sacrifice my life for Alluremour to be what it once was."

"Maybe once all of this is over, we can find you a bride."

"Or someone just as handsome as Kal-El and Julius. Either way I will be overjoyed. I envy you and Diana, you know?"

Sapphyre smiled and sighed. "Be careful, Xander. I can't lose my friend."

He bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

Kal rushed into the cabin. "Diana?" he called.

No answer.

He walked into the bedroom.

"Diana?"

She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down.

"Diana, why did you come here alone?"

She still didn't say anything nor make eye contact.

Kal sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know what to think," Diana sighed.

"About the wedding?"

"I've been having these visions. Maybe they are memories? I don't know. I have six days before I marry Octavian. I wish there was a way to stop it." Diana shook her head. "Everything is all wrong. Marcella, Octavian, Sapphyre...It's been lie after lie. Secret after secret. Vernon and Tawnee's death."

Kal took Diana's hand. "I've had some kind of visions myself. I want to stop this too. Everyone seems to have secrets that include Xander and Goral. Sapphyre is the only one however, that we can trust. She told me where you were and assured me we can have time alone."

Kal cupped her cheek and pulled her face close, kissing her lightly. Though before he could go any farther Diana pulled away and got up.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea right now, Kal."

"If they come back before we do, Sapphyre will distract them."

"I just...I don't want Sapphyre in the middle of this. I don't want her getting hurt or worse." She was about to start walking out the room. "I want to be alone with you, Kal. But I don't know when is the right time."

"Diana, wait." Kal got up grabbing Diana's hand. He noticed a bruise on her right shoulder blade. He touched it gently. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. It doesn't hurt anymore. Sapphyre has been helping it heal."

Kal brushed aside her hair to the left and slid her right dress strap off her shoulder. "This is from that night?"

She nodded slowly and with her back to him she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Stay still. Let me see."

"Kal, you don't have to. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For what?"

"You helped me. Let me help you. You are safe with me."

He slid the other strap off her shoulder and unzipped her dress. Diana held it up.

"Kal... I said..."

"Let go."

"What?"

"Let go of your dress."

"This is unnecessary."

"Let go, Diana..."

"We have to get back."

"Diana, Sapphyre said we can stay. She wants us to and I'm taking this chance for us to finally have time alone together. We weren't able to go to the waterfall. Now is our chance. But first, let me see this."

Diana sighed letting her dress fall to the floor, leaving her only in her lace underwear. She placed her hands over her breasts.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Diana turned her head slightly and arched her eyebrow. "No," she said in a somewhat stern manner.

Kal smirked. "I was just asking."

Diana turned her head back around. She felt Kal's hand run down her back but she tried to remain calm and not react.

"See it's..." She couldn't even complete what she was trying to say. She gasped feeling his lips on her shoulder.

Diana thought to protest but she couldn't...or better yet, she wouldn't.

"Is this your way of helping me or helping yourself?" She asked in a whisper.

"Trust me."

Kal took off his vest and continues to kiss her neck and shoulder. He moved her hands and cups her breasts. Diana puts her hands over his.

"Diana will you let me show you how you deserve to be treated?"

"Mmmhh...is that a rhetorical question because you already know my answer and you would've shown me no matter what I said anyway."

"I was just making sure."

Kal's right hand drifted down slowly to her center.

"Such...the gentleman..."

Diana bit her lip as he began to tease and rubbed her slowly, making her gasp.

"I'm going to make love to you, Diana."

She turned around to face him. She stared into his eyes for a moment silently. Kal caressed her cheek and Diana caressed his.

"I'm not stopping you," she whispered and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kal wrapped his arms around her waist as their kiss becomes more passionate.

Kal stepped back to sit on the bed as Diana stood in front of him. Diana ran her hands lightly up and down his arms, loving the feeling of his defined muscles as Kal took hold of her rear.

Drifting away from luscious lips, Kal trailed down her neck. He heard a low satisfying sigh when he began to suckle lightly at her neck.

Kal claimed her lips again in a tender kiss as his hands took hold of her face, holding her and running his thumbs over her cheeks as they kissed as if they had all the time in the world.

Once again withdrawing, Diana smiled.

Kal whispered, "You have the most beautiful smile. Everything about you is so beautiful, Diana." He leaned forward to kiss at fluttering eyelashes, then at blushing cheeks, at the corners of slightly parted lips, and then they were kissing again.

He lowered from Diana's lips down her chin, her neck, the middle of her breasts. Sucking and licking her left breast, with his right hand smoothing up her torso to cup and tease her right breast, while his left hand traveled up and down her back and side slowly.

His mouth attention shifted and hands switched duties as well. Diana sighed and pleasantly mooned as Kal gradually grew just a tad more firm with his touches, lavishing her.

Their lips met once again. Kal slid her underwear down her legs. As she took them off completely, Kal wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up, setting her on the bed to lie down, pushing Diana up to the top of the bed.

Diana reached down and untied the drawstring of his pants. Kal took them off, tossing them on the floor. Diana stroked his length slowly making him groan.

He began to softly press kisses to her cheeks, nose, and captured her lips with a passionate kiss. Kal used his left hand to rub up and down her thigh, and brushed his right fingertips against her core, earning a whimpering wail of approval.

Lowering his fingers, he traced and teased as pleasurable sounds poured unabashedly from Diana's lips.

Their lips mould together once more. Diana gripped his shoulders and deepens the kiss, pulling him closer to her body. Kal hovered above her as she buried her hands in his hair.

He slightly moved above her and she gasped at the contact of their pelvises touching.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face closer to hers. Nose to nose, she looked at him and whispered, "I do trust you, Kal." Her lips lightly graze Kal's before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Their kisses become more heated and passionate as Kal traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth. They explored each other, tasted each other.

Kal pulled away and studied her; her bare chest greeted him, rising up and down as she catches her breath.

She arched her back as his hips moved again, his erection pressing against her. Kal ran his hand to her thigh, lifting it up as he move in between her.

As their bodies connect, Diana held on to him, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Di?"

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Yes. Don't stop."

Kal smiled and nodded. He showered her with kisses as he goes deeper.

Kal continued to move slowly, making her comfortable and letting her feel the sensation. Soon, her hips buckled and they moved together in a synchronized motion.

Diana closed her eyes again as Kal nuzzled his nose in her neck, nibbling at her soft skin. Her nails grazed up and down his back. And as she does this, she earns a deep-throated groan from him.

With her eyes still closed, a blurred image of fire flickering in front of her came to her mind.

She gasped and held Kal tighter.

 _ **She stood in front of a fireplace and felt a hand on her hip. She turned to see him...Kal**._

His pace became faster and she moaned louder. He gripped her waist tighter as she encircles her legs around his waist hugging him, her mouth close to his ear, breathing heavily. She moaned his name and a surge of electricity ran through Kal's body as he thrust in deeper. Diana heaved and arched her back.

The vision in her mind, it was odd, but familiar and seemed so real.

Diana opened her eyes and the tips of her fingers trace Kal's jaw line. She lifted his head up. Kal's blue orbs stare into hers, clouded with lust, a gaze that spoke volumes. Unaccompanied by words; there was no need to break the silence.

Dipping down, Kal pressed their lips together for a gentle round of slow kissing.

They rose up, Diana turned around setting her hands against the wall and Kal positioned himself behind her. His hands skimming up her sides. He trailed light kisses up her spine, brushing her hair aside as he continued his path up the side of her neck. With a moan, Diana turned her head, capturing Kal's lips.

Her hands wandered to her hips, weaving her fingers together with Kal's. She allowed their right to hold its position but drew their left up her side, reclaiming Kal's lips as she brought their hand to her breast. Kal palmed the soft flesh and Diana's fingers withdrew slightly, resting against his wrist.

Kals's right hand soon mirrored the ministrations of his left and Diana leant back into him and closed her eyes again.

 _ **He is whispered in her ear sweet nothings as he held her close. There was glass that shattered, something fell. A vase. A picture frame.**_

Kisses, long and languid; they barely parted, lips still ghosting across the others as they drew in shaky breaths. Diana whimpered softly, in response to Kal's slow pace. He stuck to it as he smoothed his hand down the center of Diana's body again. Diana dropped her head back against his shoulder and her back arched away from him.

Kal's fingertips worked, pressing softly as they wandered back and forth over achingly sensitive flesh. He could listen all day to the sounds coming from Diana.

Her hips rolled slowly and she leaned forward more, arching her back more taking him in deeper. A mumbled groan escaped Kal's throat.

Diana felt a hand slide across her damp skin, burning a trail from her hip, and across her abdomen. Fingers curled gently around her side and she allowed Kal's arm to anchor her firmly back up against his body. She put her hands on the back of Kal's head and she bit down on her lower lip.

Diana tipped her head back against his shoulder again reveling in the overwhelming sensations coursing through her. Her breathing came in slow ragged gasps, a string of drawn out "ohs" tumbling from parted lips as every muscle in her body strained, shuddering before she melted into his arms.

Kal placed hot open-mouthed kisses across her neck and shoulder.

Diana turned around; smiling softly as blue eyes met hers. Kal laid down on his back as Diana placed her hands on his chest, she lowered herself onto him, closing her eyes again and moaned.

 _ **He whispered something else. Repeated it three times. What did he say? So she called out his name but she didn't call him Kal. What is his name?**_

Kal groaned and his hands rested on her hips. Diana's raven hair brushed against his face as she dipped her head into the crook of Kal's neck, her lips barely brushing skin and her tongue leaving moist trails.

Kal wove his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, drawing her into a deep and needy kiss. Diana sucked softly on his lower lip.

They rolled over with Diana now tightly gripping the sheets. She trembled as Kal picked up his pace again.

There was a rush of adrenaline within both of them as Diana scratches his back and screams his name. Kal held her tighter. Their bodies wildly seeking release.

Both were trying to regain control of their breathing.

They laid there in silence. Diana lying on top of him with her face buried in the crook of his neck. Kal had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Being this way was something so significantly satisfying and familiar.

* * *

Kal opened his eyes a few hours later. He smiled focusing on Diana. She was breathtaking. He sat up, leaned over and gently touched her face, trying to be careful not to wake her. Her skin was so soft. He kissed her lips then got up sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had to think. While he was asleep, he had this weird dream about Diana.

 ** _She was wearing a tiara with a red star in the middle and silver gauntlets. She was fighting. Fighting him but laughing as they were just having fun. He was staring in her eyes in another instant. He acted on impulse, pushing her against a wall...no a door, kissing her._**

He smiled as he felt Diana's soft hands drape over his shoulders. He turned around and laid back down grabbing Diana by her waist and gently pulled her closer. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her softly. They were so close he could feel her heart pounding.

"Hi, Beautiful."

"Hi..."

"I just want to be sure, that you don't have any doubts with me."

Diana smiled and kissed him. "I meant what I said. I trust you." She draped her left leg over his waist.

Kal caressed her cheek. "This feels right being with you. When I saw you for the first time, while I was on the balcony and you in the garden, I was instantly drawn to you."

Diana nodded.

Kal ran his hand down to her rear.

"I really do want to stay here with you, Kal."

"I know. I want to stay here with you, too." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want us to have to keep sneaking around, hiding how we feel about each other." He pulled her closer so she could feel his hard length against her more. "I don't want to rush."

"I think we have a little spare time before we really need to get back."

"Well lets take full advantage of this spare time."

Kal smiled slyly as he slowly eased into her.

Diana gasped then sighed as her fingers ran through his hair. Kal captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Athëo couldn't stop smiling as he watched and listened to Lórien read to the children. The children loved coming to the garden and were so mesmerized by how she could make images of the characters from the books come to life.

Felix stepped to him pulled him off to a more secluded area.

"This woman should not be here! I told you not to get so close."

"Sir, within the last month, Lórein has done so much. More than we could've ever done and would've taken a whole year. She has provided more food, the children are happy with the books and toys she has created."

"Those powers of hers...I don't trust. She is only doing all of this to have us let our gaurds down. We will become her servants!"

"You are being unfair and paranoid. She has nothing but good intentions."

"Pfft. I expected better from you! I taught you not to be so naive, especially when it comes to a woman!"

"She isn't just a woman! She is our Queen...my Queen. I trust her. You of all people should trust me."

Felix shook his head. "Watch yourself. This is my only warning." Felix stormed off.

Athëo sighed and shook his head.

"Athëo?"

He turned and smiled. "Lórein?"

"It's time for the children to go home now. But they want to stay."

He laughed. "I'm sure they do."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh um...it's nothing."

"Athëo, I can see it in your eyes. Felix still does not trust me."

"Lórien, I...I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies. I understand."

"Lórien..." he took her hand. "Thank you for everything."

"That's not necessary."

"It is. You've made so many of us happier than we've ever been. I've never seen the children filled with that much joy. You've made me feel something I've never felt before."

"As Queen I am happy to know that I am doing as purposed."

Athëo smiled and pulled her closer. "You know not everything is about you being Queen and fulfilling this purpose for others. What about what you want?"

"I haven't thought about it really."

"Well you know what? It will be my purpose to make you happy."

"Oh and how is that?" she smiled.

Athëo caressed her cheek and pulled her into a light kiss.

Lórien eagerly accepted, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. Athëo wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling back slightly, Lórien put her hand in the middle of his chest. It glowed a darker red.

"Your heart is beating fast."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. You are...excited. You wanted to know why my hand glows this color?"

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"It's the color of love...of passion. Athëo, you are a special man. From the moment I had awaken, I've known my path. I knew that you and I would have this connection."

"So you knew I would kiss you."

"It was a matter of time."

"So you know I am going to do it again?"

Lórien laughed slightly. "Yes."

Athëo grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

Little did they know, Felix was in a close distance, watching them. His anger rising. He plucked one of the flowers and held it tightly, crumbling it. Letting the pieces fall to the ground, there was also drops of blood from the thorns. He angrily walked away.

The now crumbled flower pieces, instantly turned black as if it was burned and Felix's blood was absorbed.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Upon arriving back at the palace, Kal pulled Diana into one more kiss. She moaned in his mouth as he pulled her closer.

"Hopefully we'll get a chance to have time alone again later."

"I'm sure you will find a way," Diana teased.

Kal kiss her again. Diana pulled away giggling.

"Kal, we have to go."

"Honestly, I have this feeling now, if I let you go, I won't have you again."

Diana caressed his cheek. "Don't worry. We will be alone together again."

Later, Diana's Room

Diana sat in front of the dresser mirror as Sapphyre brushed her hair. Sapphyre looked up in the mirror, noticing how much Diana kept smiling.

"I don't have to guess who is on your mind."

"It's nothing. I'm just..."

"Given that your bed was untouched. I'm well aware you stayed at the cabin with Kal for the night."

"Yes." Diana dropped her head a bit embarrassed.

"Seems you two had quite the night," Sapphyre smirked. "He left a reminder here." Sapphyre looked down at the back of Diana's neck. There was a small mark by her ear.

Wide eyed, Diana put her hand over the mark and turned around.

"It was...he and I..." Diana didn't know what to say.

Sapphyre laughed. "It's alright, Diana. You know I won't say anything against what's going on between you two."

"But why, Sapphyre? You are encouraging Kal and I to have an affair. How does that make us any better than Marcella and Octavian."

"Do you feel it's wrong? If I had anything to say against it, would you take my word? I'm not blind, Diana. The way you look at him and he look at you. There is something there that Marcella and Octavian don't have. Why is it that only you two are having trouble with your memories? Why is he the only one that you feel more open to trust so easily? That he feels so familiar to you?"

"I don't feel anything wrong with being with him and what we did. But I don't want to be blinded by anything either."

"You won't be, if you keep believing in Kal. Keep finding your truths, Diana."

* * *

Kal walked into the courtyard to see Xander fighting Goral.

"Calm down, Goral! Stop!"

Goral back handed Xander making him fall to the ground. "Goral! Stop!"

Goral looked at Xander with rage and sadness in his eyes. "Me change!"

"We will! We will! Just calm down!"

"Pain!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Kal asked running up to them.

"Pain!"

"Sire! Stay back!"

"No! Goral, what's wrong with you?"

"Pain. Head. Pain."

"Ok, I will help you. You just have to calm down."

Goral dropped to his knees. "Pain. Body. Pain."

"Ok…Ok…Calm down." Kal stepped closer to him. "Goral?"

He looked up at Kal. "Kal King."

Kal nodded. "Whatever you need, I will get you help."

Tears rolled down Goral's face and let out a sound like an animal whimper.

"Xander, take him where he needs to go." As Goral was falling unconscious to the ground, Kal caught him.

"Yes Sire." Xander had his arm over his shoulder dragging him back into the palace.

Kal stood there stunned. "What is really going on here?" he asked himself.


	16. Dark Beginnings

**Dark Beginnings**

 **Bold- Xhanaliese**

 _Italics-Evolyn_

 ** _Bold Italics- Xhanaliese Evolyn_**

Earth: Wayne Tower

Bruce Wayne got up from his chair to look out the window. Batman was suppose to be the worlds greatest detective but it's taking far too long to figure out what the hell happened to his closest friends.

"Mr. Wayne?" He heard two women's voices say in unison.

He frowned and turned around. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

 _"Batman."_

 **"You wish to know about your friends?"**

Bruce frowned. "I'm asking...nicely again. Who are you?"

 **"I am Xhanaliese."**

 _"I am Evolyn."_

 ** _"We are here to relay a message from our Queen to the one earth calls Batman."_**

"What is this?"

 _"Your friends, Kal-El and Princess Diana..."_

 **"They are safe in Alluremour."**

"Alluremour? So it is another planet. Where is it?"

 ** _"We can not tell you anymore."_**

 **"Your friends are helping save our home world from the darkness."**

 _"Our Queen has much faith in Kal and Diana."_

 ** _"But be warned, have the Justice League prepared for the war of darkness if they shall fail."_**

"Wait what is this war of darkness?"

"Goodbye for now, Bruce Wayne," they said in unison and vanished.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lórian hummed as she walked through the garden. She smiled and touched one of the orchids.

 ** _"Queen Lórien."_**

"Xhanaliese...Evolyn."

 ** _"He is coming."_**

"I know. It will be alright."

They still stood there hesitant.

"Please, I shall handle this alone."

"Lórien!" A man yelled out walking toward her.

Xhanaliese and Evolyn disappeared.

"Felix."

He had a lit torch.

"You believe destroying this garden will make me leave. Or you plan to burn the garden and me."

"You've taken my son away from me. All of my people."

"Athëo and the others have made their own choices. I understand you've been their protector."

"I still am."

"Oh? It seems you have become obsessed with being praised and worshipped. A protector does what's best."

"And what's best is you? You are a witch! You've possessed my people."

Lórien titled her head slightly confused. "I am not one to abuse my powers in such a way. As I said, it is their choice."

"My son doesn't belong to you."

"You prefer him to walk in your shadow?"

"I prefer he be the man I taught him to be and lead his people not be lead by a woman! Especially not a woman who is a witch. Burn witch!"

Felix threw the torch toward Lórien which, landed right in front of her. The ground around her instantly caught on fire.

Lórien unfazed stepped over the fire untouched.

"I am not a witch, Felix. I was merely created to bring more life to Alluremour. But you want to destroy it. You are destroying it with your unreasonable hatred."

The fire started to spread. Felix took out a dagger he had in his back pocket.

"Please. Reconsider your feelings and actions."

"I want you dead." Felix gripped the dagger tightly.

Lórien gasped as she felt a pain in her hand. Her hand started to glow of blood red, which quickly turned to black. She looked at Felix and in his eyes she can see the gleamer of darkness and anger.

Upon approaching closer, Athëo was returning to the palace from helping gather fire wood and food for some of the families.

He looked up to the sky to see the fire smoke rising.

"Lórien!" He called out and made his horse go faster.

"Lórien kneeled down. Her hand was burning badly.

"Felix. Stop it. Your heart...I can feel it. It's hurting. Full of rage."

"I have sacrificed so much! I will not let a witch take any of this away!"

"I'm not taking anything away. I am only here to help."

Athëo jumped off his horse. The flames were spreading faster.

"You say you are Queen? Ha! No...there will only be a King!"

As Felix was about to rush toward Lórien, Athëo ran in front of him, pushing him back.

"Felix! What are you doing?!" Athëo asked shocked as what he was seeing. "Lórien." He ran to her and helped her up.

She winced as he took her hand. Athëo quickly looked down to see it glowed darker.

"What did you do to her?"

"The witch must die!"

"What? You set this fire?"

"I'm doing what must be done!"

"No! She has done nothing but bring us all a better life. It would've taken us another year to get where we are now. Have you not seen all the progression the town has had since she came here?"

"Because she uses magic! Evil magic! While we work hard!"

"I don't understand you! Why are you acting this why?"

"I am protecting my people."

"Well I am protecting the woman I love."

Felix frowned. The rage inside him building to an all time high. "Is that so?! Then you both die because you are no son of mine!"

Felix rushed toward them. Athëo grabbed his hand that held the dagger.

"I thought I taught you better than this?"

"I thought I knew you better than this?"

They started tussling with the dagger.

"Xhanaliese...Evolyn, control the fire."

 ** _"Yes Queen."_**

Xhanaliese, Evolyn and Lórien kneeled down putting their hands on the ground creating an invisible boarder around the fire so it won't spread any further.

"We can't save him..." Lórien whispered. "His darkness has taken control."

Athëo and Felix continued struggling against each other.

"I don't...want to hurt you."

"You chose your side!"

"Athëo, stop!" Lórien shouted.

"Don't make me do this, boy!"

Then suddenly, Athëo and Felix stood still, wide eyed. They both looked down."

A single tear ran down Lórien's face. "It's too late..."

Felix stumbled back holding the dagger. Blood running down his side. He stumbled back so far he stepped into the fire and screamed out in agony.

"No!" Athëo reached for him.

Felix grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him into the fire.

"No, Athëo!" Lórien pulled him back.

"Come with me, boy!" Felix laughed. His eyes black.

"Let him go."

"I'm sorry, Father..." Athëo kicked Felix in the face pushing him back and breaking his neck to let him go.

Athëo and Lórien fell back holding on to each other watching as Felix's body burn.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Diana, this dress is beautiful on you!" Marcella clapped. "I see Sapphyre isn't being spiteful to you. My gown wasn't nearly as elegant."

"My apologies, Mistress. At that time I did not have as much practice as a seamstress."

"Never mind that now. Too little too late. Just make my gown better for this ceremony. It is your day, Diana but I am still Queen. So my gown has to be just as exquisite or more."

Diana smiled. "I understand."

"Well anyway, I should go. I have to oversee the progress of my lovely statue in the center of town." Marcella walked out the room.

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It will get better, Diana."

"Sapphyre, I admire your...optimism but I am in doubt."

Sapphyre laughed. "I have much belief, Diana."

As Diana looked up in the mirror, she titled her head and noticed Kal was standing at the door.

They locked eyes.

"Diana, is it comfortable enough at your waist?"

Sapphyre asked still looking down.

No answer.

"Diana?" Sapphyre looked up and looked into the mirror. "Oh." She turned around. "Kal, come on in. It's quite alright."

He slowly walked in staring at Diana.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Sapphyre quickly left out the room and shut the door.

"Do you like it, Kal?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Its stunning. You are stunning with or without anything on."

Kal held out his hand for Diana to take as she stepped down off the stool.

"Thank you." She smiled as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to mess it up, but I just needed to have you in my arms if only for a moment."

Kal caressed her cheek. Diana sighed loving, closed her eyes and placed her hand over his.

The slight tinge of jealousy feel Kal was developing was a bit strange but he felt like he had gone through this with Diana before. Another man trying to win her affection but this time the other man is forcing it, having her unwillingly marry him.

"Kal?"

He snapped out of his daze and stared into Diana's eyes.

"Kal, what's wrong?"

"It should be me. Waiting for you...watching you come down the aisle...to me."

"What are you saying?"

He shook his head and pulled her into a kiss.

A single tear uncontrollably ran down Diana cheek.

Kal smiled and wiped it away. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I want to be with you and not have to hide it."

"I know. I know." Kal pulled her back into another kiss and embrace. "I should let Sapphyre finish," he said pulling back from their kiss. "I don't want Marcella giving her any more grief, especially if I am the one that causes it."

Diana kissed his cheek.

As she watched him walk out the door, her heart sunk. The sadness in his eyes had an effect on her. A part of her was still shocked by the seriousness in his voice and expression to what he was implying.

Was he truly serious?

Kal sighed and walked down the hall back to his room.

"Sire." The guards bowed.

Kal went into his room and slammed the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed again.

"Fight for her."

It was the voices again.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Remember."

"What?"

"Remember the very first time you knew she was the one."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Athëo sat on the bench in the garden, waiting for Lórien.

Two days had passed and nothing at all was the same. Athëo and Lórien had a small burial ceremony a few miles outside of town for Felix's remains.

Athëo and Lórien knew that there was no question of keeping what truly happened between them. They left it alone as just a terrible accident.

Though because of the fire damage of the garden, the children were not able to come for story time.

"The garden is purifying itself from what has been tainted. It needs time to heal as we do too."

Athëo looked up. Lórien sat down next to him.

"How is your arm?" She asked.

"Doesn't even look like I was burned. Whatever that medicine was. What about your hand?"

"I can still feel his sadness."

"What he did to you...to the garden. I'm sorry."

"Athëo, Felix was not the man you thought you knew."

"What do you mean?"

"He was using you all this time. Taking in a child as his own...it was a selfless act but it was only to feed his true obsession with praise and worship."

Athëo frowned and stood up.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to make you angry. I only speak the truth. You must know."

Athëo sighed deeply. "No, Lórien. I'm not angry...I mean not with you. I've always had that thought in mind but obviously I didn't want to believe it."

Lórien stood up and took his hand.

"But no matter his intensions, the people of Alluremour truly love you. Look up to you as their leader and that will not cease because of this tragedy. They believe in you. I believe in you."

Athëo smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"What I said to him about you..."

"You love me?"

"I really do, Lórien."

She smiled and put her hand on his chest over his heart. Her hand glowed that beautiful red as it did before.

"Is this your way of telling me you love me too."

Lórien nodded. "It is also showing how strong our bond is."

She placed her arms around his neck and Athëo placed his around her waist.

"There is one more thing..." she smiled and kissed him lightly.

Without any hesitation, Athëo pulled her even closer and deepened their kiss.

Not too far away from them, the flower Felix once crumbled had grown back. But it was vastly different from the others. The petals were a dark blood red and the steam and leaves were black.

"Ssshheee...Lór...i...en...die..." it whispered.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana walked down the dark hall again to the room. She needed to see the red blanket again. To feel and hold it.

When she unlocked the door and walked in, it seemed more stuff had been added.

She sighed. "Sapphyre, it's going to take me a long while to get through all of this. Time I don't have."

She sat on the floor and went through a box.

"More letters...from Huran."

 **My Dear Rozalynn,**

 **From the moment we met I knew you were the one. I wish I had known you before. But life always have a different path. I plan to tell Zorailusine that our marriage has officially ended so that you and I can finally start our life together, waiting for our baby to be born.**

Zorailusine? Who is she?

Diana looked around trying to find boxes with photos. She went through them and could not find any picture with Zorailusine.

She sighed. She was finding things but it only raised more questions than gave answers. She looked around again but couldn't find the red blanket.

"Where is it?" A part of her felt sad for not being able to find it. It was like she had lost something now that she had cherished all this time.

She didn't know how long she had been there and needed to leave out.

As she opened the door she heard voices down the hall.

She kept the door slightly cracked slightly just enough to see and hear who was coming.

"You still haven't found it?"

"No! I don't know where she is hiding it!"

It was Marcella and Octavian.

"Xhanaliese should know."

"Xhanaliese can not be trusted anymore!"

"What? Why? What has she done?"

Marcella stopped abruptly and looked at him with a glare. "Kal has not yet conformed to my needs."

"Five days and Diana will be mine. Maybe then he will show you the affection you desire."

Marcella frowned. "Or maybe I should get rid of your bride to be."

"You don't mean that! Not after everything!"

"If Diana wasn't such a vital necessity in our plan, she would've been buried next to your beloved Tawnee." Marcella flipped her hair and started walking again. "You better hope Diana says that one simple word on that day."

"They have friends that can be replacements."

"No that's not good enough. I'm getting too impatient. I myself may have to break my own vow just because of them."

After she was sure they were gone. Diana quickly lifted out the room locking the door and ran down the hall to Sapphyre's room.

"Sapphyre!" She knocked on the door. "Sapphyre, please open the door!"

Sapphyre quickly opened the door with a shocked look. "Diana what's wrong? What happened?"

"I over heard Marcella."

"What did she say?"

"She threatened to kill me, she threatened Kal as well... and friends as replacements? What friends? Replacements for what? Who is she talking about? Sapphyre, who am I really?"

"Diana..."

"And who is Zorailusine?"

Sapphyre looked at her shocked. "Zorailusine?"

"I found another letter from your father. He was married before he met your mother?"

"Yes."

Staring into Diana's eyes she can see the pain and confusion but also the Amazonian fire of will and determination. Sapphyre look down and sighed. She went to her closet and got another book. It was quiet odd and much different from the others Diana has seen.

"Take this."

"Another book?"

"Do not open it until two nights after tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because that marks the night when all of this started. The very beginning."

* * *

Before dinner, Kal had asked for Diana to meet him in the garden.

He sat on the bench waiting for her. So much was running through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the portraits, the attire he and Diana wore. So many pieces of this puzzle he was having a difficult time putting together.

"King Kal."

He looked up and smiled. "I told you...it's just Kal." He stood up, wrapped his arms around Diana's waist and kissed her forehead. "I missed you."

Diana giggled. "You saw me this morning."

"Still too long," he smirked and kisses her lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling back.

"Nothing."

"I can see it in your eyes, Diana."

She sighed. "I overheard Marcella and Octavian talking earlier. If we continue to refuse them, they...will kill us."

"What?!"

"And that there are replacements."

"Replacements?"

"There's still so much to know, Kal. Sapphyre gave me this book but said not to read it yet."

"Why not?"

"She said wait and in two nights I will know everything."

"We don't have time to wait. Come on, let's just leave. Right now."

"No, Kal! No. That's not how we should go about this."

"What else are we to do, Diana? I'm not going to let you walk down that aisle. I'm not letting you get hurt."

"Two more nights. Maybe we will know what to do and we can leave from here."

"Diana, I will not let you go. If this leads to a fight. I will fight for you. For us. We will be together."

Diana smiled. "We will fight together."

Kal cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Going unnoticed to both of them, there was a red glow surrounding them.

"My Queen." Xhanaliese and Evolyn said in unison.

"Yes. I know." Sapphyre smiled as she looked down with shards of a Sapphire glowing in the middle of her hands and chest.


	17. Jealous Love

**Jealous Love**

 **Flashback: A year and a half after Lórien's arrival**

"Lórien, will you marry me?" Athëo asked.

"That should not have been a question, my dearest love!"

Lórien jumped into his arms as the embraced and he spun her around.

 **Two years**

"Athëo." Lórien took his hand placing it over her stomach. "Together. We have created a new life."

 **Six years**

Lórien smiled looking at her son, Reuben asleep.

She caressed his small cheek softly.

"He will become the next great King," Athëo whispered in her ear."

"Yes he will with the next great Queen by his side."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Alluremour: Center of Town**

Diana touched Sapphyre's arm. As Sapphyre looked at her, Diana smiled.

"Diana? Come here."

"Yes, Marcella."

"I was thinking I should add a statue of Kal? As a surprise gift."

"I think Kal would be honored."

"I was also think to make my announcement after the ceremony. I'm sure you don't mind."

"Oh no not at all."

"Maybe that will entice you into gifting My dear brother a child. That will take his mind off his dead lover."

Diana was silent.

"No rush of course. Just keep that in mind. Remember what the counsel said about making sure your husband is pleased at all times." Marcella smiled. "Speaking of there goes my King now." She waved. "And Octavian."

As Kal approached, Marcella latched on to his arm.

"I know you can't stay away from me long, my dear King."

Kal glanced at Diana.

Octavian eased his way to stand by Diana and put his arm around her waist. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Play nice, Lady Diana."

She looked at him with a side-eye. "Then let go of me."

Kal couldn't hide his smirk.

Octavian glared at Diana and removed his hand.

Marcella sighed. "If you two are done with your lover's quarrel, I would like to get home myself. I am tired."

"King Kal is here! It's King Kal!" Tavi said happily running up to him with the other kids. King Kal, come play with us? Please!"

Shaduer tugged on Diana's dress. "Diana, please." He gave her a sad look.

Diana smiled and kneeled down to him. "I can't say no to such an adorable face." She tapped the tip of his nose lightly with her finger, making him laugh.

Marcella rolled her eyes. "Sapphyre, take the children back to wherever they came from we have no time for child play."

"Awww..." they said in unison disappointed.

"I would like to give them a little time," Kal stated.

Marcella looked him with a frown. "Dear Kal, childish games is not fit for a King."

"A King would interact with his people which includes the little ones." He smiled looking down at Tavi and ruffled his hair.

Marcella sighed. "Very well then." She turned to walk away. "Come along, Octavian. Sapphyre, make sure nothing happens to my King."

"Yes, Mistress."

When Marcella's was a good distance away, Diana stepped to Kal. Sapphyre told the children to hide so Kal and Diana to count down to find them.

"That was very sweet of you, Kal."

"Well who could really say no to them? Well I mean anyone with a heart wouldn't say no." He looked at her with a smirk. "By the way...that was sort of amusing how you responded to Octavian."

"He keeps pushing. He has no right to me and surely not to touch me."

Kal moved closer to her. "What about me?"

She smiled seductively. "If and or when we are completely alone...you'll find out. As for right now, we have little ones to find." She winked. "Ready or not here we come!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lórien, Athëo and their 12 year old son, Reuben arrived to the Town's Festival.

"General Keen?" Athëo called.

Magnus Keen stepped over to the royal family with a gracious smile. "Hello, Queen Lórien, King Athëo, and Prince Rueben." He bowed.

"We would like to meet the General's family," Lórien said.

"Oh yes." He smiled wider and took a woman's hand. "This is my wife, Tessa." Two young girls stood in front of them. "My daughters. Zorailusine, the oldest. My youngest, Jeanaveve."

Zorailusine was the same age as Rueben and Jeanaveve was 3 years younger.

"Reuben, say hello." Lórien touched his shoulder.

"Hi."

Jeanaveve stepped to Lórien. "I am happy to finally meet you, Queen Lórien."

"You've never been to the palace?" Lórien asked.

Jeanaveve looked down sadly and shook her head slowly.

"Well, would you like to come to the palace later today?"

Jeanaveve looked up surprised and nodded happily.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Kal and Diana laughed as the chased after the children.

"You can't catch us!"

Suddenly there was a rumble, and the ground shook, but just for a few seconds.

"What? What was that?" Kal questioned.

Once again, there was a ground shaking rumble.

"Sssssssss..."

The sky turned a dark grey. The ground shook harder and there was a loud crack. The towns people started screaming and running around.

"Everyone go inside and get to a safe place now!" Kal shouted.

"Ssssss..." went the slithering sound again.

The ground rose underneath Kal and Diana as if something was pushing to get out.

Kal took Diana's hand and they ran toward the children and Sapphyre.

Before they could reach them, the ground cracked opened. What appeared to be black vines were slithering out.

The children started running which attracted the vines.

"Diana, get inside somewhere safe, I'll handle this."

"No. I'm staying with you."

"Diana."

She held on to his hand tighter.

Kal nodded. "Ok."

They ran around the cracks that started opening, trying to avoid the vines.

As the children were running a crack open wide in front of them. They couldn't stop in time. Four of the children slip in. They screamed.

"No!"

Kal and Diana approached and looked down seeing they didn't fall far. They were huddled together crying.

"I'm going down to go get them."

"Be careful, Kal."

He climbed down quickly to them.

"Hey everyone's okay?"

"King Kal!"

He looked down farther and saw something glowing. Must've been the source of the vines. The vines themselves were still...as if they were just waiting.

He smiled, not wanting the children to become even more afraid. "Let's get out of here."

The kids held onto to him. As he started climbing the vines slowly followed.

Diana smiled relieved seeing Kal and the chidren but her smile quickly faded seeing the vines following them.

Kal noticed her expression and looked back a bit seeing the vines as well. He nodded slowly assuring her it was okay.

When the children were in reach, Diana and Sapphyre grabbed them.

"Go with the others and you all stay close," Sapphyre said.

As Kal was pulling himself up, the vines quickly took hold of his leg and tugged him down.

"Kal!" Diana grabbed his hand pulling him to her. "Please...no."

"Diana, it's closing!"

Diana gasped. "Come on, Kal."

"Let me go!" Kal was struggling trying to keep himself up.

Kal kicked the vine but it held on tighter.

"Kal..." a tear rain down Diana's cheek as she kept pulling him. "I'm not letting you go..." she whispered.

Diana pulled him harder with Kal pushing himself up more.

The vine let out a squeal as the crack was closing.

"Almost there..."

It's grip started to loosen. It squealed louder.

Just in time, Diana fell back as she pulled Kal as hard as she could. He fell on top of her but caught himself just enough not to put all his weight down, as the crack completely closed.

Kal smiled looking down at her. "You did it, Di."

* * *

 **Flashback**

16 year old Reuben watched as his mother, Lórien showed Jeanaveve the newest flowers that she planted in the garden.

"They are beautiful, Queen Lórien!"

"There are still so many, from different worlds."

"Have you been to them?"

"Not all, but King Athëo has. Every time he comes home, he brings a gift."

"Wow! How romantic!"

Reuben was so mesmerized by Jeanaveve, he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell.

Jeanaveve looked back and quickly went to his aid.

She kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay, Prince Reuben?"

He looked at her a little embarrassed but smiled. "Yes, I'm alright."

They stared into each other eyes for a moment. Jeanaveve had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Be careful next time, ok? She smiled and put her hand over his.

"Yes...yes I-I will..."

 **Days later...**

"Pay attention, Reuben. Keep your eye on target," Athëo ordered.

"Yes sir."

Reuben eyed the target and threw his dagger hitting the center.

Athëo smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good. Good. Now you need to practice with your bow."

"Athëo. Reuben. We have guest," Lórien said over the balcony.

Reuben smiled brightly. "Jeanaveve, hello!" He took her hand and lightly planted a kiss.

"Prince Reuben."

Jeanaveve tried not to blush. Being only 13 she wasn't quite sure whether or not she should be so smitten by the Prince.

"Hello, Prince Reuben."

Hesitant to take his eyes off Jeanaveve, he glanced to the side of him and saw Zorailusine.

"Oh, hello, Zorailusine."

 **Palace Dining Room**

King Athëo and General Magnus were having drinks.

"It's still quite early for Reuben to be thinking of marriage. But I have no doubt he will choose a suitable bride."

"Indeed." Magnus pondered for a moment. "My oldest, Zorailusine...she will make a suitable bride."

Athëo took a shot of his drink and nodded.

"Your daughter...actually both of them...are very beautiful and intelligent."

"But Jeanaveve is young."

"When Reuben is 21, she will be 18."

"With all due respect, Sire, I believe Zorailusine will be the wiser choice."

"Maybe. But it is not my choice to make. My son can and will marry the woman that captures his heart."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Palace Entry**

"Oh my King!" Marcella ran to Kal and embraced him. "I knew you should've came home with me. You would've been safe!"

"I was where I needed to be. The people needed help, so as King I did what I should've."

Marcella was surprised by Kal's answer.

"Oh well that is true. But that is why we have guards. It is their duty to protect." She sighed. "Dear, I am tired. I was worried about you but now that you are here, I can rest. I don't mind if you join me sometime, you know. Whenever you are ready. I'm always waiting for you."

She walked away.

Kal sighed.

"Keep talking like that, Kal. She'll tightened the leash a little more every time."

He smirked and took Diana's hand. "Thank you again, Diana." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"There's no need to thank me, Kal." Diana returned a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

 **Hours later, Dinner**

Silence.

Again, Octavian did not join them, which irritated Marcella. She was becoming irritated with everything, from Kal's hesitation to Octavian's recklessness and Diana...it's just Diana's presence period that irritates her they most. She knew Diana was why Kal wouldn't submit to her.

About two hours after dinner, Kal paced around his room trying to figure out how he could get to Diana. What little he saw down in the crack was still bothering him, terrified him actually because he felt the dark energy of it.

He heard creaking on the left side of his room. Paying closer attention, he noticed a crack in the wall. He walked to the wall and knocked on it. It was hallow. The crack started to open and he realized it was a door. He pulled the door open, there a hallway.

Kal hesitated before walking through. As he stepped torches lit up. As he walked down the hall the torches lit up guiding him through til finally he came to another door already slightly opened.

He hesitated again. Slowly, he pushed the door open more and peeked in the room.

To his surprise he was led to Diana's room. He saw that she was asleep.

He walked over to her side of the bed quietly and smiled. He slowly sat down on the bed and leaned toward her just a bit to kiss her cheek.

Diana stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly. She noticed a figure sitting next to her.

She gasped and sat up quickly.

"Diana," Kal whispered, trying to soothe her, "It's just me."

"Kal?" She focused more to see it was him.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Diana shook her head, now seemingly awake. "Wait. How did you get in here?"

He pointed at the wall. "There was a hidden door from my room to yours."

"How convinient." Diana raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"It's a lot of strange things happening. I appreciate some of them. But seriously, Diana, I was worried about you and what's going on. More and more things seem to be unraveling and it doesn't seem to be getting better. After what happened in town, I needed to be with you."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be worrying so much?"

Kal smiled. "Can't help it."

"I suppose I am glad you are here..." she smiled teasingly.

"Diana, what happened, though, it was almost the same as what happened in the garden."

Diana shook her head. "Those vines weren't like the ones in the garden. These weren't trying to protect themselves."

"You're right about that. When I went down to get the kids there was something down farther. It was something really bad. I could feel it and-"

Diana cupped his cheek. Kal looked at her.

"No more talk about that. It keeps replaying in my mind and frightens me."

"I know. But I'm right here now. That's what matters." Kal cupped her cheek as well. "We can finish that conversation we were having earlier in town then."

"We just have to stay as quiet as possible," Diana whispered.

The silent air not a problem as they stared into each other's eyes. Both were aware that it had only been words passed between them, and the sexual tension was building.

Kal's eyes trail down and he was staring at her half exposed breasts. Diana smirked and reached for the first button of his vest unbuttoning it.

They leaned toward each and hearts skipped a beat as their lips touched. Softly, but passionate.

Kal rested his other hand on her hip as she shifted positions, so she was fully in front of him.

Diana momentarily broke their kiss and pulled her night gown off over her head and tossed it to the foot of the bed. She smiled and cupped his face again.

For minutes, their tongues battled with one another, each exploring each other's mouths. They pulled back slightly from the kiss as Kal tightened his grip on her hip.

Diana responded by climbing on top, so she was straddling him. She unbuttoned his vest fully and ran her hands down his abs.

Kal's eyes roved her body. He went from her beautiful face, sexy blue bedroom eyes and full lips, to her slender neck, and traced her collarbone with his eyes until he reached the start of the supple swell of her breasts. His eyes dropped to her waist.

Kal tried to speak, but it was like he had forgotten how to. Diana giggled placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Diana was more comfortable and open with him now. She did feel safe and she knew she could completely trust him.

Kal felt every part of his body react to her sudden movements, and knew she could feel it too, as she moaned softly.

He began to pleasure her breasts. Her heavy chest heaving with anticipation of his touch. She moaned and throwing her head back in pleasure as he took her left breast into his mouth. She dug her nails harder into his bare shoulder.

Kal was making it so difficult for her to keep a low tone.

His lips soon found hers again, and his hands travelled across her stomach, and he teasingly brushed across her center. She moaned.

He rubbed her thighs back and forth, then flipped her over on her back. He quickly removed his clothes and pressed himself against her.

Diana pushed him to lay on his back. With both hands on his chest, and Kal's hands on her hips, she lowered herself onto him. Both closed their eyes, letting out a satisfying pleasurable sigh.

Kal was loving the view he was getting from her being on top, her chest rising with every thrust, her face etched in pleasure. Both of them were burning with heat, passion and lust for one another.

He groaned, leaning up against the headboard. Diana grasped his broad shoulders for support as Kal gripped her hips tighter, gaining complete control of her thrusting.

"Kal..." she gasped his name and moaned into a kiss.

Kal rolled them over, and kissed Diana's neck and collar bone. He gently eased himself further into her.

"Oh..." Diana whispered hungrily, her hands clawing at his perfect chest.

He continued to thrust into her gently, kissing her neck. Diana continued her low moans in response, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper.

Lust danced in their eyes. Kal kissed her forehead before picking up the tempo of his thrusts.

The only sounds were the moaning and erratic breathing of both. Finally, Diana felt as close as she could. Waves of pleasure struck her as Kal continued his thrusting until, without warning, pleasure met its ultimate high for him too.

He looked at her, chest heaving. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead again softly.

"If you don't mind, I'm staying here for a while longer," he whispered.

Diana nodded and looked up. "Of course I don't mind. I want to stay like this with you for as long as we can."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Zorailusine glared, anger rising within her as she watched Jeanaveve laughing and talking with Lórien. Zorailusine is the oldest and should be bonding with the Queen, especially if she was to be the primary choice to marry the Prince.

"Ssshhheeee..."

Zorailusine looked around hearing a whisper. She turned to look back behind her and saw something moving in a bush.

Curious she went to it. She gasped shocked seeing an isolated flower. Blood red and a black steam. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Sshhhheee..."

She heard the whisper again and it seemed as though it was coming from the flower.

She kneeled down to it and slowly reached to touch it.

"Ow!" She winced and looked at her finger. She was pricked somehow by the petal and her finger started to bleed.

"I will give to you what you want."

"What?"

"Pick me and I will open to you a new. A...gift."

Zorailusine picked the flower and it instantly turned into a black vine. It quickly slithered under the arm sleeve of her dress and attached itself to her arm sinking into her skin.

She winced.

"It is alright now. We are now one."

"Zorailusine?" Jeanaveve called out. "Zorailusine?"

She smiled and stood up. She walked back to Jeanaveve.

"Oh, where did you go?"

"I was just looking at other flowers, little sister."

"Remember what Lórien said about some things may be dangerous."

"I am well aware."

Jeanaveve stared into Zorailusine's eyes and frowned. "Are you well, sister? You seem a little different?"

"I am fine." She smiled and hugged her

Jeanaveve was hesitant still not convinced.

"Queen Lórien?" A guard smiled and bowed. "King Athëo and Prince Reuben have arrived."

Athëo and Reuben walked up smiling proudly.

Athëo quickly went to Lórien embracing her and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I have missed you, my Queen."

"And I you, my King." Lórien smiled at Reuben. "And you, my son."

Reuben smiled brightly. "Mother."

"My apologies... for I was not the one to bring a gift," Athëo said to Lórien.

"Oh, no apologies my dear love. I have plenty of gifts that I already cherish."

"Our son however, chose a gift."

"Oh?"

Athëo and Lórien smiled as they watched Reuben step up to Jeanaveve, who was now sitting on the bench alone.

He cleared his throat. "Um...hi...Jeanaveve."

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Reuben."

He held out his hand for her to take to stand. As she stood up, he looked at her in awe. She was incredibly beautiful and being away from her, if only for a month, was enough for him to realize even more so she was the one for him.

"I got something for you." He nodded slightly for a guard to come forth. "I know how much you've enjoyed learning about the various flowers and plants in the garden. Mother told me that you've taken an interest in learning about others from other planets." He took a bouquet from the guard. "These are from earth, called Alstroemeria."

"Lovely!"

"Also known as Peruvian lilies."

"I've read about these and the symbolism this particular flower represents." She stepped closer to him and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Reuben smiled. "I'm really glad you like them." He then kissed her cheek in return.

Zorailusine stood in the distance watching as well. Her rage intensifying. Her eyes turned of black and the vine attached to her arm started to glow and pulsate.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Alluremour: Palace Guest Room**

Octavian woke up with his head stinging. He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and his hand was covered with blood.

He looked to the side of him and saw Angelique, covered in blood, her throat and wrists slit.

He yelled out and jumped out the bed falling to the floor.

"Nice job, Brother dear."

"What?!" He looked behind him to see Marcella leaning against the wall. "What the hell happened?!"

"I'm not sure what you did, but seems like you had one hell of a time."

"This isn't a joke!"

"I'm not laughing. Am I?"

He stood up though still feeling a bit lightheaded. As he was about to fall over, Marcella caught him.

"Not feeling so well, still, my love?"

They both kneeled down to the floor. Marcella caressed his cheek. He was still somewhat in a daze.

"Look at me, Octavian."

He tried but his eyes felt heavy, he could barely keep them open.

"I've always loved you. You were the only man by my side. So loyal, so honest, so stupid and naive." Marcella smiled and kissed him passionately. "If you had done what I said, I wouldn't have to make such a difficult sacrifice now. But it's all for the good of me." She kissed him again. "You think I didn't know about your deceiving actions. Leaving to go to earth without me." She kissed his neck. "You killed a man. Disguised yourself as him to court that Amazon. That was never the plan, Octavian," she whispered in his ear.

"Zor..." he whispered.

"Shhhh ... no, my love. Marcella. Remember."

"I... remember. Zor...ai...lus...ine."

"Say hello to Reuben, Jeanaveve, Harun, and Rozalynn for me."

"Hello?"

"Yes..." she kissed him for the last time and she slit his wrist. Blood streaming down his hand. "And I say goodbye to you..."


	18. Closer To Darkness

**Closer To Darkness**

 **Bold- Xhanaliese**

 _Italics-Evolyn_

 ** _Bold Italics- Xhanaliese Evolyn_**

 **Alluremour: Secret Garden, Waterfall**

Kal had his back against the large boulder, with his arms around Diana's waist as her back was against his chest and her head titled back on his shoulder.

"Finally able to be here," Diana sighed lovingly.

"Yeah." Kal kissed the side of her neck. "Surprised Marcella and Octavian weren't at breakfast."

"Where do you think they go everyday?"

"I don't know. But I don't really care to know anyway. They can stay gone so I can have time with you."

Diana smiled. "Such a charmer."

"Today is the day Sapphyre said you can open and read the book she gave you, right?"

Diana arched her brow. "You are more anxious than I am."

"If it gives us the answers we need, yeah."

Diana turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck. "But what if the answers aren't any better?"

"Sapphyre wouldn't have given it to you to hurt you more. She is helping and you still trust her, right?"

"Right. She's been on our side this whole time." Diana sighed.

Kal smiled. "It's going to be over soon. I just know it. You won't have to marry Octavian. I will have a way to get away from Marcella."

"Then it's just us...happily together."

"That's right." Kal tightened his grip around her.

Diana moaned and pulled away from Kal playfully but he pulled her back to him into a passionate kiss. Diana then pulled away from him again with a smile and dipped down in the water. Kal chuckled and dipped down as well.

Diana smiled and started swimming away. Kal smirked going after her.

Swimming around under water gave them a feel of freedom like flying in the sky. It was a feeling that they once knew.

Kal caught up with Diana and grabbed her by her waist. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss before they went back up to the surface for air.

"That was nice."

"Yeah..." he kissed her neck. "But now it might be time for us to go."

Diana sighed. "Probably so...we definitely don't want Marcella being so desperate to find you, she finds out about this place."

"Definitely not."

Kal titled his head looking at Diana as she got out the water. Fully naked and absolutely breath-taking.

"Kal?"

He snapped out of his daze.

"I um..." he paused getting out. "You are just incredibly beautiful."

Diana gasped taken by surprise as he grabbed her by her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Palace Dining Room**

King Athëo invited General Magnus and his family for dinner.

For a long while it was silent. Only sound was silverware hitting the plates.

Reuben kept eyeing Jeanaveve as she tried not to look at him.

 **Days Earlier**

Reuben quietly walked into the library. He smiled.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Jeanaveve looked up from the book she was reading and smiled back. "Hello, Rueben."

"So, what are you reading?"

"Queen Lórien created a new book about earth. It's fascinating. It is the year of 1800." Jeanaveve looked up confused. "What is it?"

Reuben was smiling and couldn't stop. "I'm sorry. I really enjoy listening to you."

"You have to get bored sometimes." Jeanaveve stood up and took a couple of books with her.

"Bored? No of course not." Rueben followed her. "I admit, I've never been completely interested. I mean traveling with my father is great." Reuben pondered for a moment. "How about you come with us?"

"Reuben, I am not of the royal family and very limited to what is allowed. Your parents have been very generous to me and my family. I don't not want to step any boundaries. Furthermore, my father would not approve."

"But what if I were to ask and say that it is my idea?"

"Do as you please." She placed a book back on the shelf then sighed. "Your 21st birthday is in a couple of days."

"Yes it is."

"And you not even close to choosing your bride."

"Actually I have chosen."

She gave him a questionable look. "I am here every day and I have not seen you court any other woman. Unless you plan on having a grand reveal at the ball and even the woman you have chosen doesn't know."

"It's not like that at all."

"Does the King and Queen know?"

"In a way...they have an idea."

"Queen Lórien knows. Maybe I should-"

Reuben grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, catching her by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled and kissed her. Jeanaveve was shocked tensing up then relaxed closing her and and wrapping her arms around his neck.

But then she broke the kiss.

"Reuben."

"Jeanaveve, you know how I feel about you. You know I've always loved you. We've grown together and I want us to continue that."

"Reuben, we can't."

"Why not?"

She stared into his eyes.

"My father has always questioned why I spend my days here. He has always suspected that you and I..."

"He isn't wrong. I admit that all of this time, you are the only woman I've been pursuing."

"You've never given anyone else a chance."

"And you haven't either. Jeanaveve, please."

"I need to think about this, Reuben." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Kal and Diana walked up to the secret garden entrance hand in hand.

"Maybe I should come to your room tonight and we can read the book together?"

"I was thinking just that. Yes, I will feel much better."

Suddenly, Embry rushed to them and pulled Kal's vest.

"Woah. Woah. What's wrong?"

She pointed.

"Marcella and Octavian must be back," Diana said.

"Lets go."

As Kal and Diana hurried out the secret garden, they noticed the main garden was a bit dull.

"Kal?"

"I see." He held on to her hand tighter.

They were met by Sapphyre once they entered the palace side entrance.

"Sapphyre, what's wrong?"

"We need to hurry into town."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Palace Ball Room**

"Happy Birthday, son." Athëo smiled proudly as he patted Reuben on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Father."

"Something troubling you?"

"I have made my decision. She is the one I want to marry."

 **Guest Bedroom**

Jeanaveve looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"That is a very exquisite gown, Jeanaveve."

She turned and smiled. "Queen Lórien. Thank you for having it made for me."

Lórien walked up to her and smiled looking at her in the mirror. "I've watched you grow from a curious little girl with so many questions to a young woman, who seems to have and find all the right answers and spend her days in the library-"

"Or the garden," Jeanaveve smiled.

Lórien laughed slightly. "Yes, or the garden." Lórien turned Jeanaveve around and cupped her cheek. "You are a very special young woman. I've known that from the moment your father introduced you." Lórien then reached behind her neck and took off her Sapphire necklace. "Jeanaveve, this necklace holds my power. The Queen's power. I've spent all my years building a family of my own, trying to make Alluremour as lovely as it should be. My power has transformed into so many things that I am proud of. The time is nearing in which my duties as Queen will be complete." She placed the necklace around Jeanaveve's neck. "It's beautiful on you. Perfect."

"Lórien, I...I don't know what to say."

"You have the answers. Follow your heart, Jeanaveve. Don't ever question what you know is right."

Tears started welling up in her eyes as Jeanaveve embraced Lórien. "Thank you," she whispered.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Center of Town**

Kal and Diana ran up to the crowd. There were mumbles and sobbing.

As the approached closer, they could see smoke rising, the smell of something burning.

Diana gasped, stopping abruptly and turned to Kal, burying her face in his chest. Kal wrapped his arms around her protectively.

It was a horror scene. The burning body of Octavian, slit wrists and neck. Black vines slithering from small cracks of the ground wrapping themselves around him as if slowly feeding off his corpse.

Marcella stepped up slowly. She looked down at the corpse with a slight smirk. But then turning around to the crowd she forced tears from her eyes and had a look of pain and sadness.

"Find whoever has done this to my dear brother. If you are here, know that you will suffer."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am honored to say that I am proud of my son. He has grown to be a man now as he continues to follow his path as soon to be the new King of Alluremour."

Everyone clapped.

Reuben bowed to Athëo. "Thank you, Father."

He then looked out to the crowd. He took a deep breath. Athëo patted him on his shoulder and nodded.

"I have an announcement of my own. I've thought a lot about this decision I have made. Tonight, the people of Alluremour will know who will be the next Queen."

The crowd started looking around, whispering and mumbling taking quick guesses of who could it be.

As Reuben looked out into the crowd, he took another deep breath. He then exhaled and slightly tended as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he smiled.

"Mother."

She smiled and nodded, then looked up as did Reuben. He smiled brightly seeing Jeanaveve suddenly standing front and center.

"Jeanaveve."

Reuben held out his hand for her to take and without hesitation Jeanaveve stepped closer taking his hand.

He was awestrucked. "You look stunning and you have on my mother's necklace. You have accepted?"

"Yes, Reuben, I have," she smiled.

"My people of Alluremour, on this day, we have much to celebrate! The future is still shining bright for us all, just as my mother has intended. I, Reuben Zachar will be the new King of Alluremour and Jeanaveve Keen will be the new Queen of Alluremour."

The crowed applauded loudly with joy.

Reuben looked at Jeanaveve once again. "I love you, Jeanaveve. I am proud to have you by my side."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss which caused the crowd to applaud even louder.

In the far back of the crowd, Zorailusine stood with her again rising. She looked back at her father and glared and he looked at her with disappointment.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Courtyard**

"My Dear King, I fear things are facing a dark turn. I want you safe."

"I am fine. Though, Diana and Sapphyre need to be kept safe. I want as many guards as possible where ever they go."

Marcella tried to keep her composure. "Yes, dear King. I shall make that so."

Later, Marcella decided it was time for her to make her announcement. After burying Octavian's remains, the towns people were invited to the palace.

"Sapphyre? What is this?"

"I'm not sure, Diana."

"Di?"

"Kal!" She embraced him but then quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. At a moment I forgot myself we aren't suppose to be so close. But can't help it."

"Do you know why Marcella is doing this?"

"No. I spoke with her earlier about guards being with you and Sapphyre. She left without saying anything else."

"My lovely lovely people." Marcella stood on the stage. "In the wake of my beloved brother's death, I ask to please be careful. It seems that we have a traitor among us and not all can be trusted."

Mumbles and whispers erupted.

"Quiet down. Quiet down. It will be alright. We will find my brother's murder. But as for now, I have pleasant news which calls for a celebration that will go on. There still will be a wedding." She smiled and look at Kal. "My dear King Kal and I shall renew our love."

Kal and Diana's hearts dropped in shock.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Keen Residence**

An awkward silence at dinner and the tension so thick, it could be cut with a dagger.

"Zorailusine, you and I will be visiting the palace to help with Jeanaveve's wedding gown!" Tessa said happily.

Zorailusine kept looking down at her food.

"Zorailusine, did you hear your mother?" Magnus asked irritated.

"You disappointed me, Father." Zorailusine said still looking down at her plate.

"Zorailusine, I told you...that was not my choice to make."

"But you promised me. You said that I would marry Prince Reuben. But once again, Jeanaveve takes every thing from me."

"Now, now, that's not true. We've done everything we could for both of your best interests. Zorailusine, understand that it was quite a surprise to us all, but love-"

"LOVE?" Zorailusine questioned angrily. "She does not love him like I do. She does not know what it takes to be a Queen! She is young, stupid, and naive!"

"Do not talk about your sister in such a way!"

"Tessa, let me-"

"No!" Zorailusine stood up abruptly and pushed her plate unto the floor. "I'm so tired of playing second to my younger sister. I watched her swindle her way into the palace where I belong!"

"Zorailusine! Calm down!" Magnus yelled.

"No!"

Zorailusine's eyes turned black. Her arm started to glow and pulsate.

"Zorailusine?"

Before anyone could blink, a black vine dashed out from her sleeve and pierced straight through Tessa's heart.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but you are in my way."

"Zor..."

Another vine dashed out going straight through her throat.

Magnus was shocked, horrified. "Zorailusine...no."

Zorailusine looked at Magnus with an evil smirk. "You should've done what you promised, Father. You promised me, the very first day you became General, I would marry the Prince and be the next Queen. As the oldest I had that right!"

"Zorailusine please."

The black vine slowly inched up from behind Magnus's back and encircled itself around his neck.

"No more. I will get what belongs to me myself."

The vine quickly tightened, squeezing his neck. Then circled around his entire body.

"Zor...Please don't... don't do this."

"This is what it must be sense you couldn't do one simple thing for me."

The vine squeezed his body then pierced his heart as it did Tessa, slithering its way in his mouth then out his eyes.

"I'll be sure to let Jeanaveve know how much you loved her more than me."

 **The next morning, Palace Garden**

Lórien gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jeanaveve asked worriedly.

"Something happened."

"What was it?"

"I... I can't see vividly."

"I can feel it but I'm not sure what it is either."

"Queen Lórien! Jeanaveve! Hurry! It's the General!" A guard shouted.

They hurried off to the Keen residence.

Athëo and Reuben were already there. Jeanaveve didn't hesitate as she almost ran passed them.

"Jeanaveve, wait!" Reuben grabbed her hand but she pulled away from him and went inside.

She gasped and fell back. Reuben caught her in time.

"No. No. No." She turned burying her face in his chest crying. "Zorailusine?" She gasped. "Rueben, where is Zorailusine?"

Before he could answer, she took off to Zorailusine's bedroom.

There was blood trails all over the walls and the floor. She went into the bedroom and saw blood on the bed.

"Zorailusine?" Jeanaveve cried more. "She's gone."

Reuben came into the room and pulled Jeanaveve into an embrace.

"She's gone, Reuben."

"We will find her." He held her tighter. "We will find her and whoever did this. They will be punished."

Days passed and still no sign of Zorailusine. Though, Jeanaveve was not going to give up. She would do any and every thing, including using the Queen's power with the help of Lórien.

There was an underground spot where all the delinquents of Alluremour gathered to hang out.

A tall charming lady's man spotted a woman in the corner. He smirked looking at her up and down.

"My, my, my...now why is a gorgeous woman like you standing in the corner alone?"

"It was my choice."

"Hmm...waiting for me?"

She arched her brow looking him up and down. "You have potential."

"Potential?" He laughed. "More than that. How about I show you? I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything. But first what's your name?"

"Zorailusine."

The man smiled. "Octavian."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Before going off to there separate rooms, Kal and Diana met on the balcony.

"Oh Kal!" Diana whispered embracing him.

"Di, please be safe, ok? I won't be able to come to you tonight. I sent Xander to check with Goral but Marcella has a guard in the room with me now."

"She really wants you."

"Yeah, but I belong to you, Diana."

She smiled and put her hand over his chest. In a flash she saw the shield symbol that was on the red blanket.

"You were remembering something?"

She looked up at him, stared into his eyes and nodded. "Kal what if we don't belong here at all?"

"I've thought about that. And if that's so, Diana as long as we are together, we will find our way back to where we suppose to be and if not, we can stay here and start a new life." Kal pulled her closer. "It doesn't matter, Diana. Nothing else matters, as long as I have you."

Diana nodded again with a tear running down her cheek. Kal cupped her cheek and leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Go ahead and try to get rest, Di. We will meet in the morning in the garden."

"Ok, Kal."

As she was about to walk away, Kal pulled her back to him. "Just one more kiss."

"Oh of course!" Diana moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Reuben held Jeanaveve in his arms tightly as they laid in bed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Jeanaveve, we won't give up, ok?"

She sighed and nodded.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Prince Reuben. Jeanaveve." A guard bowed. "Jeanaveve, there is someone here for you!" He smiled.

Jeanaveve quickly looked up at Reuben and hurried down to the foyer of the palace. She gasped. "Zorailusine!" She ran to her and embraced her. "You're safe!"

Lórien glared slightly. She sensed there was something wrong with Zorailusine.

"Where have you been? Do you know who murdered mother and father?"

"No."

"You seem so shakened? Guards are searching for anything that would give them a lead. You are here, so now we find the murderer." Jeanaveve turned to Lórien and Athëo. "Will it be alright if she stays here?"

"Of course, Jeanaveve," Lórien smiled.

Jeanaveve smiled and embraced Zorailusine again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana walked into her room and sighed lovingly as she closed and locked the door. Walking over to her bed, she gasped. On the bed, folded, was the red blanket on top of the book. She picked it up and hugged it close.

She took a deep breath inhaling the familiar scent.

"Kal..."

 **Meanwhile, Kal's room**

Kal walked into his room and was slightly startled by the guard standing right behind the door as if he was a statue. He said nothing. Just stood there with a blank stare.

Kal sat on the bed and sighed.

Only for a moment he closed his eyes then opening them, he jumped slightly as the guard was now standing in front of him. Kal quickly stood up.

"Are you going to say something?" Kal asked with a frown.

He just stared at Kal.

"Look, what ever your prob-"

The guard quickly took hold of Kal's neck. His eyes turned black and his hand slowly turned into a black vine.

"What the..."

"Don't hurt him too much."

Kal tried to lossen its grasp. "Mar...Marcella?"

"My dear King, you've hurt my feelings one too many times." She stepped up and placed her hand on the guard's shoulder. "Do you like him, Kal? He is my creation. One of many actually."

"What? You... you did this?"

"You've forced my hand, Dear. Your little fun time with Diana is over."

"Don't you dare harm her!" Kal was fighting to stay conscious.

"Oh no, no,no. I won't but my loyal creations might. As for you, you belong to me not that Amazon."

Before Kal could respond and question what she meant be calling Diana Amazon, Marcella blew some type of dust into his face.

"Wha-"

He then lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Why didn't you tell me Jeanaveve was your sister?" Octavian asked as he kissed Zorailusine's neck.

"Because she is unimportant to me."

"Bad blood? She disowned you?"

"She took what was mine."

"Which was?"

"Prince Reuben."

Octavian looked up at her. "Aren't I better than him?"

"You could make a fine leader..." Zorailusine pondered for a moment then smiled wickedly.

"I hope that smile is for me?"

Zorailusine moved on top of him and smiled wickedly again. She caressed his cheek then leaned down to kiss him. Keeping him occupied, a small vine slithered it's way into his ear.

Zorailusine pulled away from the kiss. "You know you've been the only person who has truly been loyal to me. I want to make sure you always will be."

"Of course. As long as-" Octavian stopped talking and sat up abruptly wincing in pain. "Ah! My...my head."

"Shh...lay back." Zorailusine gently pushed him pack down.

"What...what's happening?"

"Close your eyes and relax."

"Zorailusine?"

"Shhh..."

Octavian closed and eyes and gripped the cover. His whole body tensed.

As he slowly started to calm down, he fell into a deep sleep.

Zorailusine smiled again and leaned down to his ear. "When you wake...you will know me as Marcella. You will be my dear dear loving brother. Together we will take over the Palace and I shall be Queen."

 **A few weeks later...**

Reuben and Jeanaveve exchanged vows, but there was still an ongoing search for Magnus and Tessa's murderer.

Lórien kept a watchful eye on Zorailusine, it was something about her aura, the looks she gives, her eyes. With her power depleting, she could pin point what was going on.

 **Library**

"Jeanaveve, I need you to be careful, you are still under my guidance. There are some things now I can not completely sense and you can't either.

"I understand, Lórien."

"Xhanaliese. Evelyn."

"Yes, Queen Lórien?" They said in unison and bowed.

"Please, can you show us what is happening?"

 _"I am sorry, my Queen."_

 **"There is an aura of darkness.."**

 _"Growing stronger day by day..."_

 **"Awaiting for it's time..."**

 _ **"To strike."**_

 _"It is preventing itself from being shown."_

 ** _"It is in a guise."_**

"A guise? I see..." Lórien said.

"Lórien?" Jeanaveve questioned.

"Long ago, a tragedy happened that even I could not prevent. It seems to be happening again. If this is the path we all shall take so be it."

"Tell me...what happened? How do I fight it?"

Lórien smiled. "Come along with me. The garden is where it all began."

 **3 more months later...**

"Zorailusine, there is someone I would like for you to meet," Jeanaveve smiled.

A tall handsome man walked up to them with a charming smile.

"Harun Vonroe. Reuben's closest friend and the new General."

"Replacement for our father."

Harun cleared his throat. "My deepest apologies. Your father was a great man."

"Zorailusine, Harun will join us for dinner tonight and I thought that would be an opportunity for you to get closely aquatinted."

Almost a year afterwards, Harun and Zorailusine did become close and were engaged to marry.

 **6 months later, After Huran and Zorailusine marry**

 **After dinner, courtyard**

Lórien smiled. "Jeanaveve, didn't you have some news?"

Jeanaveve smiled nervously. "Well..."

Reuben took her hand. "You are feeling better from your slight illness, right? Mother cured you."

"It was not an actual illness after all, Reuben, my love."

"What was it?"

"We will have a new addition to our family."

Reuben was shocked. "I am to be a father?"

"Yes!"

"Jeanaveve, this is great news!" Reuben pulled her into an embraced and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations, son!" Athëo shook Reuben's hand and then embraced him.

"Thank you, Father!" Reuben was overwhelmed and overjoyed.

"Congratulations, friend!" Harun said happily.

"Congratulations, little sister," Zorailusine said as she forced herself to smile.

Jeanaveve hugged her. "Thank you! Mother and Father would've been very happy."

Zorailusine's smile faded quickly. Lórien raised her brow noticing this.

9 months later, Jeanaveve gave birth to a son, Prince Julius Zachar but still nothing of Magnus and Tessa's deaths had came about.

Another 3 months had passed. After traveling to another unknown planet, Athëo became ill and didn't seem to be getting any better.

Lórien sat on the edge of the bed, took his hand and smiled.

"I'm old," he said jokingly.

"I don't think so, you still look very young to me being 65."

"Lived 3 earth centuries...I don't think that's enough."

"I think we've done more than enough."

"What's wrong? I can see it in your eyes Lórien there is something you are not telling me."

She stared at him. "How you know me so well." She caressed his cheek. "I told you that my powers were slowly depleting over time as we've made Alluremour what is it today. So much has flourished."

"Yes it has."

"Well I've done all I can, fulfilled my purpose. I've lived the life I was not guaranteed but I was indeed granted to have a connection with someone so loving."

"Lórien, what are you saying?"

A single tear ran down her cheek. "Athëo, I'm dying."

Athëo reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. "So this is our fate? We die together."

"Yes, so it seems."

"Call me selfish but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Then I too, am selfish because I whole heartedly agree."

They smiled at each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

"I love you, my Queen Lórien."

She placed her hand on his chest and her hand started to glow of that beautiful bright red. "Our love is still so strong. I love you too, my King Athëo."

 **3 days later**

Lórien, Athëo, Reuben, Jeanaveve and baby Julius went to the water fall. After all this time, the enormous lotus was still there.

"It is almost time," Lórien said. "Jeanaveve, I must speak with you."

"Yes, Lórien."

"Remember everything that I have told you. I know that you along with Reuben will continue to guide our people into the right path. But that does not mean, something dark is not lurking in the shadows. No matter how joyful the people of Alluremour or even Alluremour itself is. There is always that one who is tainted."

"I understand. And I know you are referring to my sister."

"Jeanaveve, I do not want you sad."

"No, I've always known. Yes, I've been in denial, but I knew. I just thought things would get better."

"Some things...no it won't. But there will be a child...a special child born. You need to guide and protect her as I did you, Jeanaveve."

"Yes, Lórien."

"Xhanaliese and Evolyn will help you."

"I know."

Lórien smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

They all said their last goodbyes.

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Reuben. I am so proud of you." She kissed his and baby Julius' foreheads softly as well.

"I too am proud of you, son." Athëo then smiled down at Julius. "You, little man, will continue on the legacy and make a fine King as well."

Lórien and Athëo held hands as the walked up to the lotus and a pedal dropped down for them to step upon it.

They shared one last passionate kiss as they stood in the middle of the lotus.

"We are ready."

They interlocked fingers and closed their eyes. Their bodies start to glow that beautiful passionate red. Their souls releasing into the lotus. The lotus also started glowing brighter and brighter and transforms into a big ball of energy that spread all across the garden. Reuben and Jeanaveve were awestruck.

The first King and Queen had become one with the enchanted garden of Alluremour.

A light breeze flowed through and there was a whisper.

"We will always be here."


	19. Final Truth

**Final Truth**

Diana got in bed and wrapped the blanket around her. It was so soft and comforting. As she was about to start reading the book, there was a knock at her door.

Then there was another knock. "Diana? Diana it's me, Sapphyre."

She frowned getting out of bed going to the door.

She unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Sapphyre?"

She wasn't there.

"Sapphyre?"

She peeked out more into the hallway and still no one. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

She then leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Rozalynn? Rozalynn?"

Diana's eyes shot open. She saw a woman smiling and humming.

"Rozalynn?"

"Jeanaveve, I'm right here."

"Oh!" Jeanaveve laughed. "I'm sorry. Second ball for Julius. The first did not go well for him."

"Well he was just a month old then. He will be playing with his toys and cry whenever those lovely ladies from town try to gush all over him again. That is normal."

"At least he has his lovely caretaker to take him away."

"Yes of course."

Jeanaveve smiled and embraced her. "Thank you, Rozalynn. You've been an amazing friend and...a sister to me."

"Jeanaveve?"

"I love my sister, Zorailusine. But she and I have not seen eye to eye in Avery long time. As the years go by she continues to distance herself from me for reasons I don't quite understand."

"I'm sorry. I hope that things will change for the better."

"Certain things will but in regards to my sister, I doubt it."

Rozalynn looked down disappointed.

"Come now, Rozalynn. We have an hour to get ready."

 **Ballroom**

"Reuben! Congratulations! Prince Julius is a year old. Time to take the youngster on an expedition!" General Harun smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Harun. My boy is growing fast but not ready for any traveling. Besides, Jeanaveve wouldn't allow that."

"Ah Jeanaveve, you are a lucky fellow to have her."

Rueben placed his hand on Harun's shoulder. "How is Zorailusine?"

Harun shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure. She is so distant."

"Don't worry about it. It'll work out."

"I don't think so. I think...no...I know she has been with other men. She was hesitant to marry me but maybe it was just because of Jeanaveve, she settled."

"What do you mean because of Jeanaveve?" Reuben questioned.

"No, sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. What I mean is that Jeanaveve has a good heart. Everything she does is with good intensions. Zorailusine seems to have a problem with that." Huran shook his head. "Can you believe that? Zorailusine has a problem with her sister wanting her to be happy."

"She has always been distant. Even when we were all kids and worse as we got older and continued when their parents were murdered."

"One would think that would make them closer."

Reuben shrugged. "Jeanaveve has tried. But I'm not sure anything will change."

"Jeanaveve has been very kind and I thank her."

Reuben looked up and smiled. "Speaking of..."

Harun turned around to see Jeanaveve holding Julius and Rozalynn was walking behind her.

"Rozalynn."

"You've had your eye on her for quite a while," Reuben said.

"She's beautiful."

"I believe in working things out but if you and Zorailusine don't make it. Rozalynn is a very nice woman."

Jeanaveve smiled and walked up to Rueben. "Hello, my love." She kissed his cheek. "Harun, hello."

"Queen Jeanaveve," he smiled and bowed.

"Harun, you know you don't need to bow to me."

"As you are my friend, yes. But I respect my Queen. As General it is customary that I do so."

Jeanaveve smiled. "You are a good man, Harun."

Jeanaveve slightly nudged Rozalynn. "How about you two have a dance?"

Rozalynn and Harun glanced at each other.

"Well go on. Rozalynn, Julius is just fine for now. And we want to have a moment before the ladies eyeing him right now wants to smother him."

Rozalynn couldn't hold back her smile and slight laugh. "Alright." She looked at Harun and nodded. "General."

Harun smiled and took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

"Jeanaveve, what are you doing?"

She looked up at Reuben and smiled. "Rozalynn and Harun deserve happiness."

Reuben kissed her temple. "You are a magnificent Queen."

* * *

Harun pulled Rozalynn close to him with his left arm around her waist and hold her right hand in his.

"You look very beautiful. I assume you made this dress, as well Jeanaveve's?"

Rozalynn nodded slowly. "Yes..." she answered shyly.

Harun smiled. "You are quite talented."

"Thank you." She bit her lip and looked down. "Where is your wife, General? It would be more appropriate for you and her to dance."

"I'm not sure..." he shrugged. "Probably with another man."

"Don't say that."

"It's probably true. It's already happened."

"Oh...I...I am sorry."

Harun shook his head. "It's okay...or it will be."

Rozalynn smiled. "Yes, it will."

Harun tightened his grip around her.

"Harun...I?" She glance over his shoulder and saw Zorailusine standing at the door, glaring. "Harun, your wife is here."

They stopped swaying and Harun turned around. He sighed lowly seeing Zorailusine's expression.

"I will be back."

"No, you need to speak with her. Figure out what's wrong and fix it together."

Harun gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled. "Thank you."

As Harun headed toward Zorailusine, she walked out.

"Zorailusine, wait!" He called after her running out the door.

Zorailusine hurried down the stairs to the garden.

"Zorailusine."

"Go back to your whore, Harun!"

"What? Rozalynn and I were just having one dance. Jeanaveve suggested it."

"Pft. Jeanaveve. I knew it." She stop abruptly and turned around. "She has always done things behind my back."

"It wasn't!" He sighed again frustrated. "It's a friendly gathering celebrating your nephew's birthday."

"He should've been mine," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

Harun grabbed her hand but she yanked away.

"What's wrong with you? What have I done to you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You can't do anything for me."

"Zorailusine, I'm trying to be a good husband to you."

"You don't understand me."

"You won't let me."

"I don't have time for this petty nonsense." She walked off again.

"Zorailusine!"

"Harun? Let me speak with her."

Harun turned around and saw Jeanaveve. He was a bit hesitant but nodded.

Jeanaveve hugged him. "It will be alright," she whispered.

"Thank you."

 **Palace Front Foyer**

"Zorailusine! Stop!" Jeanaveve demanded.

Zorailusine turned around with an evil glare and rage in her eyes.

"I know you are still hurt after all these years about mother and father but-"

"It's not about them. It's about you!"

"Me?"

"You were the perfect daughter, you have the perfect family! Everyone loves you! Gives you attention!"

"What matters to me is that everyone I love is happy."

"I'm not happy!"

"Why not, Zorailusine?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Yes it is! You are my sister. I want to know. What have I done to make you unhappy?"

"You were born," she said coldly and stormed out of the palace.

 **Palace Garden**

Harun sighed sitting on the bench.

"You and Jeanaveve don't deserve to be treated this way."

He looked up to see Rozalynn. "There's a deeper problem. Something that can't be fixed."

Rozalynn sat next to him and put her hand over his.

"You are a good man, Huran."

"Maybe I deserve this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been saying that she is the one with someone else. But I can't deny that my heart is not in this like it should. Like I thought, with time, it would. I feel that some one else might have unexpectedly captured my heart."

"My hope is, that some one else gives you the same love and support you give."

Harun moved closer and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you, Rozalynn for _your_ support. You are always listening to my burdens."

"Harun, I... I'm always here for you."

"I'm here for you too..."

They slowly moved closer. Their lips brushed slightly but Rozalynn pulled back.

"We shouldn't. You are confused...sad. You don't want to do anything out of anger."

"Rozalynn, I don't want you to feel like this is what this is. I told you, some one else has my heart."

"Harun."

"It's you. It always has been you." Harun pulled her into a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss momentarily, "I can't hold it in any longer, Rozalynn. I've fallen in love with you."

 **Palace Dining Room**

"Jeanaveve?" Reuben came in with Julius in his arms.

Jeanaveve looked up at him with tears falling uncontrollably. She rushed to him, embracing him and Julius. She gently laid a kiss on Julius' forehead then kissed Reuben passionately.

"I love you. I love you both."

"Jeanaveve, what happened?"

"I can't save her, Reuben. Lorién warned me about this."

Reuben frowned confused. "What did my mother tell you?"

"Zorailusine...she...she killed our parents."

"Jeanaveve...no...she couldn't have done that all be herself."

"She had help from someone or something."

Reuben shook his head slowly in disbelief. He kissed the top of Jeanaveve's head.

"We will keep the palace heavily secured."

"She won't be coming back anytime soon...but she will come back."

* * *

Months passed, Zorailusine kept a very far distance that even Harun barely saw her. He and Rozalynn started becoming closer. He had no regrets with falling for Rozalynn, but apart of Rozalynn did. No matter what the situation was, she was falling in love with a married man, and within her mind, that was unacceptable.

 **Palace Guest Bedroom**

"Do you love him?"

"Yes...I do."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Jeanaveve, he is your sister's husband."

"Rozalynn, my sister has made her choices and Harun is not one of them. She married him only because of tradition and his title as General. She married him because she did not marry Rueben."

"What? Reuben?"

Jeanaveve sighed. "You know our father was the late General. Reuben was to choose his own bride, however my father thought it was best and should be costumed that the Prince should marry the General's eldest daughter or a woman tied to the royal rankings. Even a Princess should marry the eldest son."

"That doesn't seem fair," Rozalynn

"No, it wasn't. Queen Lorién did not agree. King Athëo sided with Lórien despite my father's efforts to persuade him." Jeanaveve shook her head slowly. "Reuben pursued me long before marriage came to mind. We can't help who we fall in love with."

Rozalynn sighed.

"Roz, he makes you happy. You make him happy. You both deserve happiness. My sister...she's brought nothing but pain and misery. I have always loved my sister but she has shown nothing but senseless unnecessary animosity. I shall not have that."

 **1 year later...**

On the outskirts of town was a small cabin.

"Wake up, brother dear..."

Octavian frowned and groaned. "Brother?" He questioned.

"Octavian."

His eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of a woman. He smiled.

"Brother?"

Octavian frowned. "Brother? Who are you?"

"Your sister...Marcella."

"My...sister? Wha-what happened to me?"

"You've been in a deep sleep for some time. Very bad evil heartless people took what belonged to me...to us. They are aware we may make a move so we have to be careful."

 **4 months later...**

Rozalynn paced back and forth. "I can't believe this!"

"Rozalynn? What's wrong?" Harun questioned rushing in her room.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Harun sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with Zorailusine?"

"Yes and no."

"Tell me."

"I...I couldn't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Rozalynn hesitantly took his hand and placed it over her stomach.

Harun smiled. "You're with child?!"

"Yes..."

"This is great!" He embraced her. "I'm finally going to be a father!" He frowned confused. "By why aren't you happy?"

"I am. But we are risking our child to be put in danger. When Zorailusine finds out, who knows what she will be planning to hurt our baby."

"That won't happen, Rozalynn." He cupped her cheek. "Reuben and Jeanaveve will keep you and our baby safe. You know that." He kissed her softly. "I'll make sure that you two stay safe. I love you, Rozalynn."

Tears uncontrollably rain down her face. "I love you, too, Harun."

 **5 months later**

 **Town Festival**

Jeanaveve laughed as she watched the rest of the children play. She picked up Julius and kissed his nose.

"Oh, my dear boy, you are getting big! You will be 3 soon. How time is going by..."

"Is someone getting restless?" Reuben asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "No, no just amazed at how our boy is growing so fast."

"Yeah, can't wait to start teaching him how to use a bow and arrow."

"Is that all? Really?"

"There's more...of course guide him as the next King but come on, learning how to fight is the best part."

"Used as protection, Reuben."

"Yes. Yes." Reuben chuckled kissing her cheek again.

Jeanaveve closed her eyes for only a moment and felt a disturbance.

"Roz..." she whispered. "Rozalynn! Harun, behind you!"

A cloaked man stood behind them with a dagger.

Harun quickly grabbed the man's arm twisting it so that he would drop the dagger and pushed him to the ground.

The surrounding crowd gasped and quickly moved to out the way.

Harun took off the man's hood.

Everyone gasped again and started mumbling.

The man's eyes were completely black, glowing black vines were all over him.

Jeanaveve and Reuben rushed to them.

"Hold Julius," Jeanaveve said as she handed him to Reuben and kneeled down.

"What are you going to do?" Harun asked.

"Purify him." Jeanaveve placed her hand on his forehead and chest. Her hands started to glow. As she closed her eyes, she could see all that occurred to the man.

"No! No!"

"Do as I say!"

"Yes...just don't hurt my family. Please."

The vines started to disappear, burning off his skin. The man gasped and sat up quickly breathing heavily.

"You are alright now."

The man stared into Jeanaveve's eyes trying to recollected what has happened. "Queen Jeanaveve? I'm...I'm so sorry."

"It is alright. We will have a guard take you home and stay with you and your family for a while."

Jeanaveve stood up with the man.

"What was that, Jeanaveve?" Reuben asked.

She looked around. "We must go now. She was here." She took Rozalynn's hand. "She knows about the child. We must keep you in a safe place."

 **Later...**

Reuben, Harun, and Rozalynn followed Jeanaveve into the deeper part of the garden.

"Your mother, Reuben, said this will remain as the purest and safest place of all."

Reuben frowned looking up to see a large cabin. "Where did this come from?"

"When needed, it appears. Harun, Rozalynn, you will stay here. The child will be born here."

 **2 months before the child was born...**

Harun went back to the home he shared with Zorailusine. He sighed remembering that there were little to no good memories here even if he wanted.

"What are you here for because it's surely not for me?"

He turned quickly. "I wasn't expecting you to ever come back here." He stared for a moment it was something very different. Very uncomfortable about her. "Zorailusine, you seem-"

"Different? Well yes I am. For the passed 2 years I've been able to reevaluate my life, understand what went wrong and how I can make it right."

"Well that good. I want you to be happy."

She smirked and slowly walked closer to him. "Oh I will be." Her eyes turned black and a vine quickly wrapped around Harun's neck.

"Zorailusine! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a warning...a message to my sister, your whore, and that bastard child!"

"Don't hurt them! The child...is innocent."

"Oh no no...that child will be a problem. I just know it."

"No!"

The vines grip around his neck tightened.

"Don't worry my beloved husband...I won't do anything...you will."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Zorailusine smiled. "It will certainly be such a mess I would gladly want to watch. You will get rid of my sister and then finally yourself. I will have my way with Reuben and Julius will respect me as his mother."

Harun kept struggling trying to pull the vines. "That's all you ever wanted. That's why you married me. Thought you could get closer to Reuben. He never loved you. But I did."

"I didn't want you. I didn't love you. You are nothing."

"So...be...it. But Rozalynn...loves me. I...love...her. You will not...harm our child!"

Harun was slammed into a wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

"I hate you! I hate you all! All of you will die and it will be by your hand!"

 **Hours later...**

Harun woke up. He quickly stood up only to fall back slightly leaning against the wall. His head in pain.

"Zorailusine?"

He staggered out the house trying to rush back to the palace.

Before he could get to the palace entrance he fell unconscious again.

"General!" Guards called out.

They hurried to him and picked him up carrying him inside.

Harun woke up again in a guest bedroom.

"Zorailusine! No!"

"Harun!"

He focused on 3 figures standing over him.

"Reuben...Jeanaveve...Rozalynn."

"Yes, we are here. What happened?" Reuben asked.

"Zorailusine...I...I must go. I must leave and never return until it's clear."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said...we will all die and I will be the one to do it."

Jeanaveve sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Let me see your hand." She could feel the vine under his skin and it was spreading fast.

"Harun, I have to cut open your hand. How she did this, it's not as simple as what I did at the festival. She knew that. That was just a test."

"How bad is it?"

"It's spreading. But I can stop it."

"Can you really?"

"I have to try."

Harun shook his head. "No, I'm leaving. Even if you can take this out who's to say she didn't do anything else that you can't detect. Maybe she wants you to do this and knew you would have to and something else will happen." He looked up at Rozalynn who hasn't said a word. "Roz..."

"Reuben and I will give you two a moment alone."

Reuben and Jeanaveve quickly left out the room. Rozalynn eased herself to sit on the bed.

"I have to do this."

"I know."

"But I will be back. We will have our family."

"There's no gurantee to that. Don't make promises impossible to keep."

Harun caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to be angry."

"I'm not."

"Rozalynn, look at me. I love you and our child. If this is what I have to do for now, I will." He rubbed her stomach slowly. "Take care of your mother for me. I have to leave tonight."

Rozalynn looked at him shocked. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I'll find a place. I'll write you letters to let you know everything."

Rozalynn couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Don't cry." Harun moved closer to embrace her and kissed her forehead.

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too."

They shared a passionate kiss.

 **The night of the birth...**

"Almost, Rozalynn."

Reuben winced as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"He's fine,"Jeanaveve stated. "One more time."

Rozalynn let out a tired low scream and gasped. The room was suddenly filled with the loud cries of a new born.

"You did it, Roz. Harun would be so proud!" Reuben smiled.

Jeanaveve looked at the child amazed. "It's a girl." She could stop smiling as she took a cloth cleaning her.

"A special child will be born..." Jeanaveve repeated from Lórien. "And on this day she has arrived."

The child's hands and chest started to glow and small shards of a sapphire jewel appeared. Jeanaveve wrapped her in a blanket.

As Jeanaveve handed Rozalynn her baby, the jewels stopped glowing and disappeared.

"Do you have a name?" Reuben asked.

"Jeanaveve, I would like for you to name her."

She smiled and caressed the child's small cheek with her finger. "She shall be named Sapphyre."

* * *

Diana gasped and closed the book. "Sapphyre? Sapphyre!" Diana jumped out of bed and quickly ran out her room rushing to Sapphyre's. "Sapphyre!" She called banging on the door. "Sapphyre, open the door!"

The door quickly opened and Diana walked in shutting it and locking it.

"Diana, calm down, please!"

"No! We have to go! We have to go to Kal and we have to go! Zorailusine... Marcella whatever she wants to go by, she needs to be stopped! This has gone on for far too long!"

"Diana! Diana, wait!"

As Diana opened the door, a guard stood right in front. Before she could hurry to close the door, the guard grabbed her. Another guard quickly went into the room and grabbed Sapphyre.

"Let me go!"

"Diana, stop."

"You better listen, Diana or this will end much quicker than expected." Zorailusine smiled evilly walking up to them. She cupped Diana's cheek. "So beautiful but so damn annoying. Just couldn't let go?"

Diana yanked away. "None of this belongs to you!"

"Oh really? What do you know?"

"You were jealous of your sister because Queen Lorién gave Jeanaveve more attention and Prince Reuben fell in love with her."

Zorailusine frowned and slapped her as hard as she could. "I'm going to enjoy your slow and painful death!" She smirked. "Take them to the dungeon."

 **Palace Dungeon**

The guards chained Diana and Sapphyre. Diana tried to pulled the chains from the wall.

"Diana. I said stop."

"Why did you give me that book, tell me to read it, tell me to find the answers if you thought I wasn't going to react this way?!"

"I knew exactly what you would do."

"So why are you telling me to be calm? Why are _you_ so calm?"

"Because despite minor detours and unexpected impulsive happenings, Zorailusine continues to follow down the path that will stop her for good. She thinks she is winning but has no idea what's really happening."

"What do mean? Tell me."

They heard a door open.

"Diana, you have a visitor."

As the cell door opened, Kal walked in. Diana jumped up and embraced him but he just stood there, stiff.

"Kal?"

Zorailusine walked in with a grin on her face.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Just gave him a little gift earlier. Sprinkled a little bit of my love on him." She rubbed her hands together and some type of powder fell onto the ground.

"No...Kal! Snap out of it!"

"He won't. He may can hear you, but that won't last for long. Soon, he will once again have no memory of you and will only know that I am the woman he loves."

"Don't let her do this!"

"I already have! My first attempt wasn't successful but this time it will! I am a lot stronger now. I know your weakness! I know Sapphyre's weakness. And now I know my dear King Kal's weakness. He will be mine."

A tear ran down Diana's face as she looked at Kal. He just stared back at her with a blank expression. She caressed his cheek. "Kal, you can hear me. Fight this, please. Don't let her get full control of you. Remember and think of us."

Zorailusine rolled her eyes. "That's enough! You are making me nauseous." Zorailusine latched on to Kal's arm. "Come along my King. We have our vow renewal to get ready for tomorrow."

"Kal..." Diana grabbed his hand. She sighed and reluctantly let go. She dropped to the ground to her knees with her head down.

When the door was shut and locked, Sapphyre kneeled down next to her. She was hesitant but placed her hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Diana?"

"Did you know she would do that to him?"

"Yes."

Diana shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! All of this could've been avoided if you were to have just told me the truth from the beginning! The book! The garden! All of it could've been avoided!"

"No, Diana, it couldn't have. It had to be this way. Lorién knew the future, she knew everything. Secrets and tales have been passed down from her to Jeanaveve and now to me. Some things may have changed. You and Kal being here changed so much. Listen to me. It's going to be okay. Kal will be okay."

"What is it that we must do?"

The dungeon back door opened. Sapphyre smiled.

"First, you must remember who you really are."

Diana frowned.

The cell door unlocked and opened. "Queen Sapphyre!" The town's children said in unison.

"Hello, children. Hand Diana what belongs to her."

Shadeur nodded and handed Diana the red blanket.

"But this...this is Kal's."

Sapphyre smiled. "There's one more thing."

A golden rope fell into her lap. She slowly picked it up and it started to glow. She gasped. Memories started flooding back into her mind.

"I am Diana..."

She saw her mother, her Amazon sisters and the Gods of Olympus.

"Diana of Themyscira."

The WatchTower. The League.

"Wonder Woman."

Diana stood up gripping her lasso. "I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods and Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. I am also known as Wonder Woman." Diana looked at Sapphyre. "Zorailusine messed with the wrong Amazon."


	20. The Last Sacrifice

**The Last Sacrifice**

 **Bold- Flashback**

 **Rozalynn smiled as she sat on the garden bench watching her beautiful 4 year old daughter be so fascinated by the flowers.**

 **"Seems like only yesterday she was the tiniest baby doll."**

 **"Good afternoon, Jeanaveve."**

 **"Good afternoon, Roz." Jeanaveve sat next to her. "Yes, it very much is a very good afternoon."**

 **Sapphyre happily ran over to Jeanaveve to hug her. Jeanaveve picked Sapphyre up to sit her on her lap.**

 **Rozalynn and Jeanaveve laughed seeing that Sapphyre's dress was dirty.**

 **"And what do you have in your hand, Sapphyre?"**

 **She held out her hand that it was the tiniest person asleep in her hand. It was a young girl a child with pink hair and wore a black leotard.**

 **Rozalynn and Jeanaveve were amazed.**

 **"I've...I've never seen her before."**

 **"She is a flower. My friend. I made the flower talk."**

 **The child yawned and sat up stretching. She blinked focusing and smiled shyly.**

 **"Her name is Embry," Sapphyre said proudly.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

The next morning...

The gaurds came into the cell and grabbed Diana and Sapphyre. Zorailusine was waiting in the hall.

"No fight today? Hmm..good girls. Maybe I won't have you tortured for too long of a time as you die."

Diana rolled her eyes and looked down.

They went up to the bedrooms and were thrown into a room to get dressed.

"I don't have much time. You two are obviously the special guest. Get ready!"

Zorailusine walked down the hall back to her room.

"Satisfied? You've gotten what you wanted."

"With no help from you, Xhanaliese. Where have you been?"

"I did my part but being that my part was to guide you in tainting to earth beings, my powers have not been the same."

"What do you mean by that, witch?"

"I followed the Queen's orders, however, the Queen has went against the ways of Alluremour and the first Queen's legacy."

"Pft. I am Queen now. Things have changed and continue to. We are starting over with my legacy."

"Oh? And what of the child you suppose to have?"

"I had to take matters into my own hands. Kal-El is under one of my spells and will be long enough until he said 'I do' later on today."

* * *

 **"Sapphyre! Sapphyre!"**

 **"Rozalynn, calm down. I am sure she is with Julius."**

 **"And where is he?"**

 **"Courtyard."**

 **Jeanaveve shut the door before Rozalynn could leave.**

 **"Rozalynn, it's been 6 years. Sapphyre is safe."**

 **"She is planning something, isn't she?"**

 **Jeanaveve sighed and nodded. "Her powers. I can feel it. It's growing more and more each day."**

 **"What about your power? The Queen's Power?"**

 **"It's fading...as it did with Lórien. I...didn't realize my sister has tainted so much."**

 **Rozalynn frowned then started coughing.**

 **"Sit down."**

 **Rozalynn sat on the bed. She cupped her forehead and winced.**

 **"Why won't you let me heal you?"**

 **Rozalynn smiled weakly. "You need to reserve the rest of your power."**

 **"What about Sapphyre?"**

 **"She has you, Rueben and Julius."**

 **"She needs her mother."**

 **"She needed her father, too."**

 **"Yes, but Harun he thought he did what was best."**

 **"Do you think he is still alive?"**

 **Silence.**

 **"I thought so. Just promise me...and I know you will. But take care of Sapphyre."**

 **"Of course."**

* * *

Diana looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long turquoise one shoulder split dress.

Sapphyre stood beside her. Her dress was black.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am."

The room door opened. Zorailusine came in with an evil smile. "You ladies look lovely. We will try to keep those beautiful dress blood free, right?

Diana frowned.

"No frowns only smiles. Today is a happy day. Finally, taking my place as Queen with the Queen's power. Now the only thing I need is that very precious necklace of Lórien's." She stepped closer to Sapphyre. "Where is it?"

Sapphyre narrowed her eyes. "Diana. Give Mistress the necklace you have on."

Zorailusine gave a puzzled look. "You? You had it this whole time!"

As Diana handed to her, Zorailusine snatched it away. She looked at it and glared.

"This is not it!" She threw the necklace at Sapphyre then slapped her as hard as she could. Sapphyre fell into the floor.

Sapphyre quickly put her hand up for Diana not to help. She picked up the necklace, stood up and held the necklace up for Zorailusine to see it changing. The swirl pendent changed to the sapphire jewel.

Zorailusine smiled. "So you hid it all this time. I would actually be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted and enraged with you! It should've been obvious given your namesake." She slapped her down again and stormed out the room.

Diana helped her up and they sat on the bed.

"You gave her the necklace why? And I've had that the whole time?!"

Sapphyre smiled and shook her head. "Diana..."

Diana gasped as the middle of Sapphyre's chest and hands and started to glow.

"I am the jewel. I am the true successor. But without my other half being at my side my full power is still locked."

"Your other half?"

"My love, King Julius."

* * *

 **In one of the palace guest rooms, Rozalynn was taking her final breathes. She smiled weakly at Sapphyre.**

 **"I... have to...go now...ok?"**

 **"When are you coming back?"**

 **Rozalynn was silent for a moment. "Jeanaveve and Reuben will take good care of you."**

 **Rozalynn slowly held out her hand for Sapphyre to come closer. She sat up slowly and pulled Sapphyre up into an embrace. "I love you. Always remember that."**

 **"Love you too, mother."**

 **Rozalynn smiled and looked up to Jeanaveve and nodded.**

 **"Julius, take Sapphyre with you to the garden please."**

 **He nodded and walked over to her taking her hand.**

 **"Julius?"**

 **"Yes, Madame Rozalynn."**

 **"Promise that you will protect her?"**

 **He smiled. "Yes Madame Rozalynn. Sapphyre is my princess."**

 **Rozalynn smiled wider. "Thank you."**

 **When Julius and Sapphyre walked out the room, Jeanaveve and Reuben sat on the edge of the bed as Rozalynn laid back on the pillow.**

 **"Are you sure, Roz? I...it's selfish maybe. But I can't let you, my sister, go this easily. Not when I know you can be cured. Whatever this illness is. Wherever it came from. I can help."**

 **Rozalynn laughed softly. "Oh Jeanaveve. You've done so much for me but as I've said time and time again...I don't want a cure. Save your power." She took a deep breath. "Take care of my daughter. You...you are a better mother for her."**

 **"Rozalynn."**

 **"I love you, my dear...dear friends."**

 **"We love you, too." Jeanaveve and Reuben said in unison.**

 **Rozalynn smiled and closed her eyes. She took her last deep breath.**

 **Silence in the room.**

 **"It's okay...to let go..." Reuben whispered.**

 **For months, Jeanaveve had tried to stay strong. Nights she couldn't sleep thinking that at any moment she would lose her dearest friend. Guilt overwhelmed her. She respected Rosalynn's wishes even though she did not agree and still numerous of times tried to persuade her to let her help.**

 **Jeanaveve bursted into tears burying her face in Reuben's chest.**

 **"She's gone now, Reuben. She's really gone."**

 **Rozalynn was buried the next day with a small ceremony.**

 **Jeanaveve takes Sapphyre and Julius to the garden with Reuben.**

 **"Stand right there."**

 **Julius and Sapphyre were standing in front of each other face to face.**

 **"Hold your right hands up press them tight together."**

 **"Like a...the earth term..." Julius thought for a moment. "A high five?"**

 **Jeanaveve smiled and nodded. "Yes, dear, very good!"**

 **Julius and Sapphyre laughed and giggled as the gave it each other a high five and held their hands together. Jeanaveve put her hands over theirs and their hands start glowing.**

 **"Ok...now close your eyes and no peeking..." Jeanaveve closed her eyes as well and whispered and enchantment. "Ok. Open your eyes now."**

 **Their hands stop glowing.**

 **"In time, you will both understand what just occurred. But as of now, who wants to practice their art?"**

 **"I do!" They said in unison.**

 **"Ok. Julius, not too make too much of a mess with the paints."**

 **He nodded. "Yes mother. Come on, Sapphyre." They raced back inside the palace.**

 **"Xhanaliese, Evolyn."**

 **The two sorceress sisters appeared and bowed. "The sapphire jewel." The said in unison as Xhanaleise handed it to her.**

 **"Thank you. That will be all."**

 **They bowed and disappeared.**

 **The whole time Reuben stood their with his arms folded a bit bewildered. Jeanaveve smiled adoring his expression.**

 **"My love, let me help you understand. Sapphyre has eminence power that needs to be controlled. She is your mother's true successor. I transferred some of the power to our son, reducing it."**

 **"I know nothing will happen to him or you wouldn't have done."**

 **"No, of course not."**

 **"But it actually worked?"**

 **"Yes. Zorailusine I'm sure will find out eventually and she will come after Sapphyre. With Sapphyre not having all her power it is rendered to be useless. If she does figure of Julius has the other half somehow, it is still of no use. Julius and Sapphyre are connected. To unlock the power, they have to be together. Apart, it is locked."**

 **"I do understand why you are doing this but I'm still in disbelief."**

 **"I know. But if it makes you feel a little better about the ensuring safety of the children..." She held up the sapphire jewel necklace. "It will be known this holds the power." She smiled.**

 **He frowned thinking for a moment the smiled.**

 **"A decoy."**

 **Jeanaveve smiled and nodded.**

 **Reuben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I have the most beautiful most intelligent wife and Queen."**

 **"I love you, too..."**

 **Reuben kissed her passionately.**

* * *

With their hands tied behind their backs with vines, Sapphyre and Diana was escorted down to the ballroom. The doors opened. The town's people turned around all under a trans with blank stares, watching as they walked down the aisle.

With every step, the closer she got to Kal, the more pain Diana felt in her heart.

"Kal..." she whispered passing him to stand behind him.

He didn't move...he didn't even blink.

"It's going to be okay, Diana," Sapphyre whispered.

Diana nodded slowly.

The people stood as Zorailusine stood at the door entrance with a smile on her face. She happily walked down the aisle. Upon approaching Kal, she grabbed his hands to hold.

The Counsel smiled proudly, "Mar-"

"It's Zorailusine."

He frown slightly confused but went along with it anyway and nodded. "Zorailusine, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Counsel!"

Diana and Sapphyre rolled there eyes.

"We are here today to celebrate the love…" was all Disna heard. She kept her head down wishing, hoping Kal would eventually snap out of this before it's too late.

"…If there is any reason for our beloved King and Queen should not renew their vows, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent.

"Well of course no one would object. Diana? Sapphyre?" Zorailusine questioned mockingly.

Diana still held her head down and Sapphyre looked away.

She smirked.

"Do you, Queen Zorailusine, take King Kal-El to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death you part?" the minister asked.

"I do!" Zorailusine said smiling.

Diana was about to be sick.

"And do you, King Kal-El, take Queen Zorailusine to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Kal-El was silent. He just stared at Zorailusine.

That name Kal-El.

"Kal? KAL-EL? CLARK?!" He can hear her. Diana. He can see her.

He blinked and shook his head slightly focusing on who was in front of him. He frowned as Zorailusine was giving him a cold look.

"Kal-El?" the counsel asked.

Kal still said nothing.

Zorailusine tried to laugh it off. "He is just a little shy or so in awe of me...isn't that right my dear king?"

"Sire?" the Counsel asked again.

"I…"

In a flash, everything started rushing back to him.

Smallville. Jonathan and Martha Kent. Metropolis. The Daily Planet.

"Clark...Clark Kent.

Fortress of Solitude. Krypto. Kara, Krypton.

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van"

Justice League. WatchTower.

"Superman."

"I..."

Diana closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"...don't."

"You what?!"

Diana gasped and looked up. "Kal!"

He turned and smiled. "Diana."

Zorailusine sunk down to her knees.

"Let her go!" Kal demanded.

But the gaurds did not move.

"I said..."

"We got this, Sire!"

Goral, Xander, and Embry came rushing through the doors. Goral did not stop, grabbing the gaurds and body slamming them.

Embry broke the vines, freeing Diana and Sapphyre.

Kal wrapped his arms around Diana and Diana grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him. Kal lifted her slightly off the ground. They broke their kiss as Kal slowly set her back down. Diana stared into his eyes with tears running down uncontrollably and smiled. Kal wiped her tears away gently.

"Took you long enough for snap out of it," Diana whispered.

"I know." Kal pulled her into another embrace. "I'm sorry. You taught me better than that dealing with magic."

"I'll make an exception because of the circumstances but I just have more to teach you when all of this is over. I'll make it fun."

"I hate you..." Zorailusine whispered.

Kal held Diana tighter.

"I hate...hate...HATE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"

Zorailusine's rage rose to full force.

The town's people slowly started snapping out of their own trans and murmuring.

"Stay behind me," Kal said.

Zorailusine started clapping. Her dress turned of blood red, black vines slithered from under her sleeve to her hands, from her neck to her face, her eyes turned black, her skin was turning grey and peeling as if decaying; however slowly.

"I...I have failed once again...yes? This dark power of mine has using me as it's vessel feeding off of me for years. My command was to get the Queen's power. But YOU couldn't help make this easier. This lovey-dovey shit disgusts me!" She smirked evilly. "So now we do this the hard way!"

The skies of Alluremour started turning black and blood red. The palace started trembling. Riding from the all over the grounds of Alluremour, Zorailusine's army of Zombies...poor lost souls.

The town's people started to scatter.

"It's happening again but different. More dangerous..." Sapphyre mumbled.

"We need to stop her!" Diana said.

"And we will."

"Kal-El get the people to safety, Embry, Xander, Gorsl help them too."

"What about you two?"

"Diana and I must take Zorailusine alone."

Kal shook his head. "No! Both of you are coming with us!"

"Kal-El, we have to."

"If it is, so be it," Diana stated.

"Diana?"

"Xander give me your sword."

He was hesitant but handed it to Diana.

Diana embraced Kal and kissed him. "Kal, go. We've fought so many battles many times. Just go."

Kal kissed her again. "Be careful, Di."

"You too."

Kal ran to the people guiding them out the room and started fighting off the zombies.

"What do we do?"

"Lets go, Diana, we have to buy enough time. Zorailusine wants the power. So we will give it to her."

Diana and Sapphyre rain out the back door of the ballroom.

"Where do you two think you are going?"

Zorailusine held out her hand. A vine transformed into a sword. She stormed the back door with an evil smirk. "You can't run from me again, Sapphyre! I have all the power now!"

"So you think?!" Sapphyre yelled as she and Diana pushed a statue down crashing upon Zorailusine.

"You think you are so clever huh?" Zorailusine pushed the large piece of broken statue off her body. She stood up slowly. "I can't be killed that easy."

"Oh I know."

"Why are you acting so smug. You should be trembling with fear!" She held up the jewel. "I have the power now."

She laughed and it echoed through out the large hallway.

The palace started trembling again.

"Give me the power! Come to me!"

She put the necklace around her neck however it did nothing.

"What is this?! Why isn't it working."

"Zorailusine...the power is still locked."

"What do you mean?!"

"You killed the other half long ago."

She thought back for a moment. "Julius?"

"Yes...yes..." Sapphyre smirked. "You know the thing is...you took advantage of us in a very vulnerable moment. That's exactly why you were able to get this far. But you were never going to succeed completely. You've never felt nor had a connection like Lorién and Athëo, Jeanaveve and Reuben, Julius and I, Kal and Diana and most importantly my mother and father."

Zorailusine glared at her rage continuing to build.

"You've been lead down a false path all along. Xhanaliese was never at your side. She is to obey the Queen...the true Queen and that was me. Kal and Diana...you under estimated their love and that's why you are the one that will perish!"

Zorailusine started breathing hard. She screamed. "You bitch!" She rushed toward them with her sword but Diana stopped her with hers.

"You are challenging an Amazon now."

* * *

 **Earth**

The skies turned of grey and blood red. Fog started filling the streets.

"What? What's happening?"

The ground started to shake and the civilians were in a panic.

WatchTower

"What's happening?" Batman asked.

"Seems like an earthquake," Cyborg said.

"No, dude, look at the sky! It's...what the hell?" Shazam was shocked.

 ** _"Batman."_**

He quickly turned in his chair. Shazam and Cyborg turned around as well. Xhanaliese and Evolyn appeared.

 ** _"It is time?"_**

"Who are they?"

"We have to go. Get down there and help get everyone to safety."

The League quickly teleported down to earth. Everyone ran frantic.

"Lantern, go east!" Batman said.

"On it!" Lantern created a giant bullhorn. "Everyone follow the giant arrow!"

The skies started to crack. Everyone froze and looked up.

"What is...?"

Alluremour started to appear in the clouds. The visual slowly coming clear.

"Is that?"

"Is that Wonder Woman? Who the hell is she fighting? Ok! So either the woman is covered in dust or she is dust? Which is it?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "No time for jokes, Shazam."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

"You..put up...a good fight, Diana! But what kind of friend lets another fight her battles for her?"

"What kind of sister poisons her own sister?" Diana shot back.

"Shut up!"

"Did I struck a nerve? Now let's see... what kind of woman gets angry because a man she claimed she never loved, finds another woman? You are weak and pathetic!"

"You are testing my patience!" Zorailusine hissed through tight lips.

"Sapphyre! Now!" Diana yelled as she quickly stepped back.

Sapphyre lit a torch throwing it onto Zorailusine. She instantly went up in flames. She screamed yet still gripped her sword. Zorailusine dropped to her knees. Her eyes narrowed, lips pulled back in an evil smirk. She started laughing.

"I've been burned so many times. This is nothing. Did you really think that would work?" she questioned them.

Upon Zorailusine closing her eyes, they could see that she was gathering her strength and trying to calm herself. Opening black eyes, she smiles again as the flames are absorbed by the vine in her arm.

Sending out a blast of dark energy at them.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed as thorns from the vines fly towards them, cutting through their skin.

Diana moves in front of Sapphyre shielding her taking the blast. She winced receiving so many cuts but tries to stand strong.

Once the blast was over, Diana kneeled, glaring at the evil in front of her.

Zorailusine smiled. "Look there."

A large portrait on the wall turned into a mirror but Diana didn't see her reflection but the reflection of Earth. Her eyes went wide with horror as she watched people run from massive balls of fire. The League trying to fight off the black vine zombies and get the rest of the civilians to safety.

Zorailusine laughed and it sent the shivers up Diana's spine.

"Stop it!" Diana yelled out.

She laughed again, "Princessssss…of Themyscira...I'll take that too." She moved around them, as if she were now testing Diana's patience. "I rule here, and very soon I shall rule over Earth. There's no way to defeat me. I know your weaknesses. And this little bit was a great distraction."

Zorailusine had lunged at her, the sword in her hand poised to come down on Diana. Diana gasped and raised her sword to block. She closed her eyes for only a moment. Opening her eyes, she looked up and what she saw made her blood run cold and she dropped her sword. Tears clouded her vision as she stared at Sapphyre, looking down seeing the sword laid between her breasts, impaling her.

Sapphyre gasped, her hazel eyes wide as he felt the sword slide deeper into her body.

"Sa-Sapphyre! No!" Shaking her head, Diana could only gasp as the tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes wide.

Zorailusine withdrew the sword, taking steps back as she stared down at Sapphyre, watching as the blood droplets followed her movements.

Diana covered her mouth with her hands, watching as Sapphyre began to fall forward. Diana body moved to catch her. Blood soaked the front of her turquoise gown as she laid her head on her lap, tears still falling. Sapphyre smiled up at her.

"Diana..."

Sapphyre took her hand holding it tight. Diana winced feeling something sharp, going into the middle of her hand.

Diana glanced down at her own hand and gasped.

"He is close...you know what to do," she whispered. Staring up at her, she managed one last smile and she was gone.

Palace Courtyard

Kal continued to fight his way through the zombies. There were so many, he didn't realize one was standing right behind him with a dagger. The smile on its face was one of pure evil.

"Look out!"

Kal turn and saw the zombie. Before he could strike, arrows were shot through its head and chest. He shot more arrows quickly at the remaining zombies shooting them straight through their undead hearts.

Kal looked up and standing on top of the balcony railing was a hooded man.

"Who are you?"

The man took off his hood and smiled proudly. "Hello, Kal-El. I am King Julius."

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"Where are these things coming from?!" Black Canary punched a zombie. "I feel like I'm in a cheap horror film."

Hawkgirl smashed through them hitting them as if her mace was a baseball bat and their heads were baseballs. "We need to hurry and find the source."

"We won't be able to get to it," Batman said.

"What?!"

Batman threw his batarang hitting one coming behind him. "The main source is up there. It's up to Superman and Wonder Woman to stop it."

* * *

 **Alluremour: Palace Courtyard**

Julius slid down the railing and jumped landing in front of Kal. He sighed happily. "Still got it." He held out his fans for Kal to shake. "What an honor to battle by the greatest hero of Earth's side."

Kal shook his hand. "Thanks...but I'm a little confused. You're the King, I thought...?"

"I was dead."

"Well yeah..."

Julius laughed a little. "It's a long story, my friend. But I'll make it quick as we fight the rest of these lost souls."

Back inside the Palace

Zorailusine smirked, standing in front of them; a sword in her hand, the other on her hip. "Well, well, well… I am surprised by this turn of events. I had hoped you were dead as well, however I see that is not the case… yet. Let me cut out your heart now," she said, her voice thick with hatred.

"Sapphyre said you will perish and that you will...by my hand."

Zorailusine laughed at that. "You are weak...you've gotten that pretty dress of yours all bloodied up."

Diana's cerulean blue eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. Picking up the sword that had fallen from her hand, she stood. She raised the sword in front of her, standing guard over Sapphyre's dead body. She stared at Zorailusine.

"You took so much from so many people. You are selfish! Shameful."

"Oh, me? Again I'm in the wrong for fight for what I want," Zorailusine hissed out.

"What you want because of you were jealous! But it wasn't yours! You didn't and don't deserve anything good, Zorailusine," he said, violence in his voice. "You deserve to suffer. Feel the pain you caused others."

"I thought just for a moment maybe we can become friends. I would be nice enough to let you live. But you have gotten on my damn nerves. You remind me so much of my sister...of that whore and your pathetic dead friend behind you. I can't trust you."

"And I don't give a damn whether you trust me or not."

"Foolish girl," she said, twisting the sword in her hand. "You just don't know when to watch yourself and have respect."

"Respect? Never."

Silence. Stare down.

* * *

 **"Do you, King Julius Zachar, take Madame Sapphyre Monroe as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?"**

 **"I do," he smiled proudly.**

 **"And do you, Madame Sapphyre Monroe take King Julius Zachar to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"**

 **"I do," she smiled proudly**

 **"I am proud to announce to my fellow people of Alluremour, our King, Julius and our Queen, Sapphyre, you may now ki-"**

 **Before the Counsel could finish, Julius pulled Sapphyre into a passionate kiss. The audience cheered.**

 **Days after the wedding...**

 **Sapphyre gasped sitting up in bed. She looked over to the side and Julius was not there.**

 **"Julius?"**

 **She got out of bed and left out their room to go searching for him.**

 **"Julius?" she called.**

 **But there was no sign of him nor any guards.**

 **The palace shook and she heard screams. She started running. Approaching the balcony, she gasped in horror.**

 **Gaurds had been been slain.**

 **"JULIUS?"**

 **She took off again into the dark hall until she bumped into some one.**

 **"Julius? Julius, it's me! Why won't you say anything?"**

 **She heard a woman's evil laughter. "Because he belongs to me now!"**

 **She turned and gasped. "It's you!"**

 **"Yes...yes... it's me! Finally."**

 **"What have you done?!"**

 **"I'm doing some rearrangements. Should've been done a long time ago."**

 **Sapphyre turned to Julius. "Don't let her do this! Remember I told you about my vision? It's happening! You said it wouldn't! You promised me!" She hit his chest. "JULIUS! LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled.**

 **"That's enough. He won't do anything unless I tell him to. He is under my control...my love spell. It's time for you to die now."**

 **"No!"**

 **Sapphyre took off again. She glanced around. Looking at all the death and destruction caused by this mad woman in front. She could feel the rage overshadow the grief. Her once beautiful kingdom, the very source of light was now in ruins, destroyed.**

 **"Embry! Xander! Goral! Where are you?!"**

 **Blood and death were everywhere she looked, staining the ground, the garden was slowly dying. And it was this thought that brought on the sobs, racking her body so badly she couldn't hold it back any longer. She could feel herself becoming weak. Her powers fading slowly.**

 **"Only when you are together will your powers remain..." she heard Jeanaveve's voice in her mind.**

* * *

Diana gripped her sword with both hands. As she did, her hands and sword started to glow of sapphire.

Zorailusine frowned. "What is this?!" Her frown deepened. "You dare play more tricks on me?" she screeched, her eyes glowing darkly.

Now it was Diana's turn to smirk. "You disgust me," was her answer. "You may have thought taking my powers away would help you. But is not just about the power, it's about skill."

She could see Zorailusine's eyes grow wide. "We shall see about that," she hissed out.

They charged at each other, swords clashing.

"You have no rights to this Kingdom!" Diana screamed out. "You lied, manipulated, killed so many innocent people. How could you?!" Her sword glowed brighter of sapphire. "How dare you think you can take the man I love away from me! Kal-El is mine!"

"Not for long!" Zorailusine swiped. Diana's side with another sharp vine Diana did not notice behind her.

She winced and glared. She turned quickly and cuts it in half. The vine squeals.

"Just like with everything else. Nothing but a cheater. We are not playing that game." Both hands gripping the sword tightly, Diana raised it above her head. "This will end fairly."

The sword came down, slicing Zorailusine's shoulder.

Wincing from the pain, she covered her shoulder with her hand. "How dare you?!" she hissed out between her teeth.

"I am a warrior. Trained by Ares, the Greek God of War. Never underestimate me."

Zorailusine charged at Diana. Diana raised her sword once again and moved quickly letting Zorailusine pass her just a bit before turning and slicing her arm off completely.

"Aahhh! NO!"

Zorailusine turned to face Diana and staggered forward. Diana thrusted the sword into the middle of Zorailusine's chest. She watched as her black eyes went back to grey.

"That arm of yours with the darkness source was keeping you alive. But now, you are nothing."

Laughter spilled forth from Zorailusine's lips. "That's...that's it...I'm...not dead yet."

She tried to move forward. Her feet were slick with the blood pouring from her body.

Zorailusine was near hysteria as she tried to keep walking forward. Diana's sword, penetrating her more.

"This...is not over...until you die as well." She stared into Diana's eyes and smiled evilly. "I did nothing wrong. I just wanted what was mine."

Diana moved back pulling her sword from her body. "You are still delusional." Tears fell from her eyes as she struck her again. This time beheading her. "None of this ever belonged to you."

Zorailusine's body fell backwards already started to decay quicker. The woman who had caused all the misfortune; she let her jealously consume her, taking her life over and letting evil thoughts invade. She was no more. Just a pile of dust, dissolving into an ugly memory.

Diana slowly walked over to the arm that was still pulsating.

"This is my way of purification."

Diana stabbed the arm, stabbing the darkness within. The arm bursted into flames the color of sapphire. The darkness squealed. It's small vines shriveling and crumbling. Diana lifted the sword and stabbed it once more. The squeal was much louder as she had hit the center and it bursted into dust.

* * *

 **Back on Earth...**

The trembling suddenly stopped. The fog and lost soul zombies vanished. And the sun slowly started peeking from behind the dark clouds.

"What's going on?"

"Is...is it over?"

Batman narrowed his eyes looking up. He could no longer see Alluremour.

* * *

 **Alluremour**

Diana dropped the sword as she walked over to Sapphyre's lifeless body. She collapsed to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she took her hand giving her back the jewel that was infused in her hand.

"It's done. It's all over. For good this time. This belongs to you."

As she stood up, it was then that she felt the pain. Her gown was splattered with blood, torn from catching on the edges of swords. Tears still fell uncontrollably. She groaned as she felt her strength wane. But she had to get to the throne room.

She slowly staggered her way down the hall. She pushed the large doors open. She fell to her knees in the middle of the room floor. Her legs no longer able to support her as the events of the last few minutes replayed themselves in her mind. Sobs of heartbreak and grief spilled forth from her lips, making her body tremble. She was tired, oh so very tired.

Courtyard

As one of the zombies were about to attack Kal. It stopped abruptly and just stood there. All of them did.

"What's happening?" He questioned.

"It's done. Sapphyre and Diana have defeated Zorailusine! Our lovely wives have saved us all!"

"Wife?" Kal questioned in his mind and smiled. "Yeah..." he nodded in agreement.

But suddenly.

"Ah!" Kal kneeled down as he started hearing voices. "Voices. All of these voices. Where are they coming from? All of these sounds."

"Your powers are returning, Kal-El. But concentrate. Concentrate on one sound."

Kal closed his eyes, calming himself down. When he started to get a sense of focus he heard a heart beat.

His eyes shot open and he quickly turned to Julius.

"Go."

Without hesitation Kal took off back inside the palace.

"Diana!" He called out. "Diana!"

He followed the heart beat and saw the trail of blood leading to the throne room.

He quickly pushed the doors open and saw her laying in the middle of the floor.

"Di..."

He kneeled down and picked her up slowly, cradling her. Her eyes fluttered open and he caressed her cheek.

"Kal?"

"You did it! You saved Alluremour and it's people," he whispered, his fingers wiping the tail of tears from her cheeks.

"We haven't gotten all our powers back yet."

"I know. But that's okay."

"I'm...I'm not healing fast enough." She winced. "My...my side."

"Shh...let me see."

Kal tore the side of her dress open more and saw the deep stab wound. He tore another piece and applied pressure to control the bleeding.

"We are going to get home, okay? Stay strong."

"Kal...I remember..."

"I do, too, Di, we are going to go back home. We are going to start the life we should've a long time ago. I promise you that. I'm so sorry I've waited this long."

Diana slowly shook her head. "We won't make it."

"Yes we will. You just have to keep fighting...keep strong like I know you are." He tried to hold back his tears. "Please, Diana. I can't...I can't lose you."

"You said it."

"Said what?"

"The first night we made love...by the fire place. You said it... three times...you love me."

"I do, Diana. Yes, I love you!" He held her closer and kissed her forehead and lips. "...so much."

Diana reached up slowly and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Diana...no...don't. You can't leave me. You can't…" he pleaded, tears now falling down his face. "You have to stay with me."

She covered his lips with her hand, smearing blood on his cheek and chin. She smiled weakly.

"I...I love you...too...Clark," she whispered as she took her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Diana? Di! No. No! NO! Diana, don't do this!" He cried uncontrollably. His soul feeling as if it was being torn from his body, his heart breaking in two.

He leaned down and kissed her still warm soft lips again. "I'm so...so sorry. Please, Diana...please..."


	21. Home

**Home**

The planet of Alluremour was once veiled in such pure beauty, in light and love, inhabitant by exotic natures and the people of this planet, loyal, peaceful and joyous. But then was a mask, hiding dark painful secrets. The people brainwashed to think there's nothing to fear but deep down they knew it's a lie.

Now because of the love and sacrifice of two lovers of Earth, Alluremour has the chance to rebuild to the beauty of what it once was. What it was meant to be.

But will that be it for the Lovers of Earth? Their rewarded is of heartache? That is not the ways of Alluremour. And lovers' sacrifice shall not be in vain.

* * *

 **Earth**

"Ok...so every thing is back to normal? I mean...as normal as it can be?" Flash questioned. "What the hell was that?"

"I was expecting like another big bang of a portal opening...Supes and Wondy swoops through. Where are they?"

Batman narrowed his eyes and looked up. "Something's not right."

* * *

 **Alluremour**

"Di...you can't be gone. I told you to be careful. I should've stayed with you!" Kal still held her body close.

Blood staining everything from her gown to the floor and Kal. He shook his head, moving her raven locks from her closed eyes.

"Open those beautiful eyes for me. Let me see that beautiful smile. Hear that beautiful voice of yours. Diana, I'm not leaving you. Not like this."

His body tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head slight looking up.

"Sapphyre?"

"Come with me, Kal-El. Bring her."

Kal held Diana's body close tightly as he stood up.

They walked quietly down a hall to a large room. There in the middle of the room was a table.

"Set her down, there, please."

Kal laid her down gently on the table. He caressed her cheek and leaned down kissing her lips.

"Your love for her is extraordinary."

"She's my best friend, Sapphyre. We've been though a lot together on Earth. The first time we met, there was an instant attraction. But for years I acted like a coward. I wasn't fully truthful with her about how I felt until recently."

"But she knew your truth, Kal. You knew her truth."

"But still should've done more."

Sapphyre smiled. "You still can."

"What do you mean?"

Sapphyre placed her hand over Diana's forehead. Her hand started glowing of a bright red.

"Amazing..." Sapphyre looked at Kal. "This is your love for her. Healing her."

Diana's body began to glow, her wounds began to disappear.

When all her wounds were healed and gone, her body stopped glowing and so did Sapphyre's hand.

The room was silent. Kal just stared at her.

A heartbeat.

Her right hand moved slightly.

Suddenly she took a deep breath and sat up quickly gasping. She was breathing heavily.

"Diana? Diana?"

She turned her head. "Sapphyre! You're alive!" She hugged her.

Sapphyre laughed and hugged her as well. "And so are you."

"But how?" Diana asked pulling away.

Sapphyre looked up and smiled.

Diana frowned slightly confused then turned. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Kal!" She embraced him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Kal wrapped his arms around her and stepped back lifting her off the table.

"I was at a lost for a moment, Di. I didn't know what to do."

"Remember what I told you after Perry's banquet?"

"Hmm?"

"That...no one will ever take me away from you. There will always be a way we find our way back to each other. We will always be together even in spirit."

"I love you," Kal said caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too," Diana smiling pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Sapphyre smiled in awe, watching Kal and Diana,

two people who fought to be together, who fights for the good of others, who overcame everything that was thrown at them just so they could have a peaceful future together and for all.

"They remind me so much of us, younger," a whisper came from behind Sapphyre.

She gasped and turned around. "Julius, my love, finally!" She embraced him.

He embraced her and they both sighed relieved.

"It all worked out..." he whispered.

"Because of them..." Sapphyre turned her head looking at Kal and Diana. "Their love, Julius, is so pure. I can feel it. Alluremour is changing...so fast...to what Lórien intended it to be."

"We will be forever greatful."

A bright light flashed. "Julius? Sapphyre?"

"That's..that's my mother's voice," Julius said.

Stepping from the light, Jeanaveve and Reuben, Harun and Rozalynn, Lórien and Athëo.

"Mother...Father..." Sapphyre called in a whisper.

They smiled.

"Hello, children," Lórien stepped forward with a smile. "This has been a long tough journey But your love withstood all the tainted darkness, every trick and manipulation. The darkness tried to remove your memory of each other but did not account for the connections and bonds of your hearts."

Lórien held up her hand. The room instantly changed from the walls to the floors. Everything become brighter, clearer. The true royal portraits appeared.

Outside the palace to the garden transformed to be lush and lively as it first was. The darkness gone forever; the garden was completely purified.

"Thank you Diana of Themyscira and Kal-El of Krypton. Your love for each other is undeniable. You have a special bond that will never be broken. Your journey is not over and will not be easy, but together you will overcome."

Kal and Diana smiled. "Thank you, Queen Lórien," they said in unison.

"Julius...Sapphyre. Alluremour is in your hands to continue guiding our people in the right direction. There will never be any darkness as what was dealt with but not all of our people will have pure souls. Maintain good faith. You are as one."

"We will always be watching over you," Jeanaveve assured. "We all love you, she said as another bright light flashed and they were all gone.

Sapphyre embrace Julius. "It is out time, Julius."

"Yes it is."

Sapphyre took his hand and looked over to Diana and Kal.

"Diana, Kal? We know that you are longing to go back to your home on Earth. However, we would be honored if you would stay just a little longer for our renewal ceremony?"

Diana and Kal glanced at each other with a smile.

"We would love to, Sapphyre. Of course."

The door bursted open.

"King Julius! Queen Sapphyre! What joy!Alluremour is saved!" Xander and Embry danced around.

Then a tiny dog, known on earth as a Yorkshire Terrier, ran fast toward Sapphyre.

"Goral!" She said happily kneeling down as he jumped into her arms.

"Goral?" Kal questioned.

"He is a shape shifter. A gift for Sapphyre as she loved the unique animals of earth," Julius explained.

"It seems as everything is back to as it should be!" Embry said.

"Yes! Which means we celebrate. Xander, Embry, I need you two to make the announcement. Tonight we rest, tomorrow we all will start a new day with festivities!"

* * *

Early the next morning...

Kal and Julius stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Diana and Sapphyre.

"Our women are brave and fierce. I can't express my gratitude enough for the sacrifice you and Diana have made."

"It goes all to Diana. She is the bravest of us all on Earth."

Julius smiled then looked up and he saw Diana and Sapphyre appear at the top of the stairs.

"Amazing..." both men said staring in awe of their lady loves.

Diana wore a slightly above the knee length navy, off the shoulder dress, attached spaghetti straps body con dress. Sapphyre wore a burgundy high-low sleeveless semi-formal dress.

As they came down the stairs, Julius and Kal held out their hands for them each to take.

"Well don't you two look quite dashing," Sapphyre smiled.

Matching Diana, Kal wore a navy vest with khaki slack pants. Matching Sapphyre, Julius wore a burgundy vest with black pants.

"It is similar to what they call on earth, prom," Julius said. He looked at Sapphyre. "Our wives are magnificent."

Diana's heart skipped a beat. "Wives?" She questioned in her mind.

She then tensed slightly feeling Kal wrap his arm around her waist. She looked at him as he was smiling. He had this looked of the utmost love and adoration as he always had.

"I couldn't agree more..." he whispered as he leaned down to capture Diana's lips in a passionate kiss.

Diana relaxed and kissed him back.

Pulling away from their kiss, Diana was still a bit confused but her heart kept fluttering at the repeated thought.

Town Festival

"My people of Alluremour...over time we have dealt with tragedy. A darkness overshadowed the true nature of our glorious world. Today we start a new day, move forward in the path our first Queen, Lórien, had foreseen. We honor Kal-El of Krypton and Diana of Themyscira for their bravery and help saving our planet." Julius turned to them. "Thank you."

Embry handed them special pendants.

Diana smiled and embraced Sapphyre as Kal shook hands with Julius.

After the Ceromony of Honor, the town's children performed for them and all the people joined in to dance and sing.

Kal wrapped his arms around Diana's waist from behind and pulled her close.

"This is so nice. Very different from a while ago when we had to hide our feelings."

"No more hiding, Diana." He kissed her cheek. "Not even when we get back to earth."

Diana stopped swaying and turned to face him. "What do you mean, Kal?"

"I mean I want to let our world know that I love you. We are together together. Our friends already know and I'm sure most people already have in their minds we have always been together. Diana, I can't keep holding us back."

"So what do we do make a formal public announcement?" Diana grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No," Kal laughed. "It's just if we are seen holding hands or we are just casually on patrol and I kiss you in public, it shouldn't be a big deal. It's just us as a normal couple."

"We aren't normal, Kal."

"Our own unique normal, Di."

"I like having our own unique normal," she smiled and leaned up kissing him softly.

"Hmm...one more thing...?"

"What is it?"

"Will Sapphyre let you take some of those dresses home...especially the one with the deep plunge in the front?"

Diana hit his shoulder and smirked.

"I'm serious," he grinned slyly.

"Well they were made to fit only me. So I think so."

"Good, because I'm going to not only going to enjoy seeing you in them.. but also taking them off you as well."

"Mmhhh..." Diana laughed softly. "Just don't get too carried away and accidentally rip them."

"Ah, I'll take extra good care of you...I mean the dresses..." he thought for a moment. "I'll definitely take real good care of you, Diana." He captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

For the rest of the duration of the festival, there was nothing but pure happiness, joy, peace, and love.

Hours later...Palace Garden

"Kal-El...Diana...it is time for you to go home," Sapphyre said hesitantly.

Xander handed Diana her lasso and Kal his cape and siegel.

Diana spinning her lasso around her and Kal placing his siegel in the middle of his chest, they stood proudly transforming into their Superman and Wonder Woman attire.

"Xhanaliese, Evolyn?"

The two sorceress sisters appeared and bowed.

Diana did a double take. "Mrs. Evon?"

Evolyn smiled. "Hello, Diana."

"Our first encounter?"

Evolyn shook her head. "No mere coincidence."

"Please, open the portal, Xhanaliese."

"Yes, Queen."

Kal and Diana looked back at the portal opening behind them.

"Your powers are now fully restored and you will be transported to the Justice League Watch Tower," Evolyn said.

Sapphyre stepped to Diana with a tear running down her cheek. She embraced Diana. "Thank you, Diana. Thank you for being Alluremour's savior and my friend."

Diana hugged her tighter then pulled away with a smile. "Honoring my homeland, Themyscira, you are my honorary sister."

Sapphyre smiled back and nodded slowly holding back more tears from falling.

"We will meet again soon," Julius assured.

"Yes we will," Kal said shaking his hand.

Before stepping into the portal Kal and Diana looked at each other. Kal took her hand kissing the back.

They turned back one last time to wave then walked into the portal.

* * *

 **WatchTower**

Monitoring Room with Batman, Shazam, Flash, and Black Canary.

Shazam shifted side to side in his chair. "I'm so bored...so so bored."

"Make yourself useful and go help Cyborg..."

"Nope, nah...I'm talking kicking baddies' ass, Bats. No more helping fix this and that in this place. I need some ac-"

BOOM!

A bright light flashed.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm ready!" Shazam said as he got into a fighting stance.

Stepping through the light, Superman and Wonder Woman, still holding hands.

Shazam stood up straight. "Ok...ok...so not a baddie but...SUPES! WONDY! YOUR BACK AND ALIVE!" He ran to them, hugging them both.

"Ok. We get it...we were missed..." Superman said. "You can...let us go now..."

Shazam quickly let them go and moved back a little. "Sorry."

"We missed you, too, Shazam."

"Where have you two been?" Black Canary asked.

"We were on another planet, Alluremour."

"Alluremour? Never heard of it. Not even Green Lantern."

"Because of the circumstances, the Queen had a spell caster that hid the entire planet."

"So that attack from two days ago?"

"Was caused by a darkness that had taken over the planet."

"And those two weirdos, from the attack before you were teleported?" Flash asked.

"Both deceased."

"Oh yeah! Supes and Wondy saved two plants at the same freaking time! Right on!" Shazam held up his hand for Superman to give him high five.

Superman shook his head with a smirk. "Thanks for the support, kid."

"We've found, Phillip's body and we will need tests ran on you two and ," Batman said.

"Nice to see you, too Bruce," Superman said sarcastically.

"My condolences to his family," Diana said.

"As for those tests Bruce, Diana and I weren't infected with anything. Maybe a spell or two but nothing drastic. We are fine."

"But taken into your cautious paranoia, Kal and I will have the test ran tomorrow."

Kal took Diana's hand. "There is nothing more to say so we are off to go regroup."

Kal and Diana left out the room.

Flash scratched the back of his head. "Ok...so...did anyone else notice that they were holding hands?"

Black Canary laughed. "You might be the fastest man alive physically but up here..." she poked his temple. "You are a little slow."

London

Flying across the skies, Kal and Diana couldn't stop smiling and staring at each other.

"It's good to be back home, but I am missing Alluremour. The garden...the waterfall."

"Yeah, I miss that too. We'll go back, though. Promise. Are you hungry? We can go to your place first, then I'll go get something?"

"That sounds nice. It doesn't matter what you get though."

They made their way to Diana's house. She opened the door with the spare key she had under a flower pot.

"You do have a change of clothes here, Kal."

"Oh, really?"

Diana nodded. "You should bring more later."

Kal smiled. "Really, Diana? I mean...you sure?"

Diana turned to face him and smiled. She reached up kissing him. Kal placed an his arm around her waist.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Kal grinned slyly. "Yeah...but you know...I just want to double check..."

Diana laughed softly wrapping her arms around his neck. Kal kissed her and as he deepened their kiss, he lifted her up; Diana instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kal walked inside her house, kicking the door shut behind him. He floated into the living and sat on the sofa with Diana straddling him.

"Here we are..."

Kal smiled looking deep into her eyes. "Yeah..."

Diana looked down and laid her hand in the middle of his chest.

Kal brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"Diana? What's wrong?"

"I was so tired after the fight with Zorailusine. I was in so much pain and I knew life was slipping away each minute. But I had to hold on just a little longer to see you one last time...if that was truly our last...to tell you I love you. The pain in your eyes, I couldn't bare it but I couldn't have regrets. I didn't want you to have any either."

"Diana, I told you, so much time has been wasted. I wasn't letting you go. I wasn't going to come back here knowing I didn't have you with me."

"But Kal, this world needs Superman..."

"That doesn't matter, Diana."

"Yes it does. One day, we will come to that point. Promise me that if that ever happens, we will honor each other by continuing the fight to protect this world. This is what we do. This is the risk we take. No regrets, Kal."

"Diana..."

She cupped his face with both hands. "Kal, promise me."

He stared into her eyes and then sighed. "Ok..." he nodded. "But you know, that day will come when we are really really old and it's mandatory we retire."

"That will be a very very long time, Kal."

"That's right and that's how it will be."

Diana smiled and kissed him softly.

"So we will be skipping the food for a moment, right?" Kal asked against her lips unzipping her uniform.

Diana smiled again and nodded resuming their kiss.

In a matter of seconds, they were on the quilt on the floor, clothes off, making sweet passionate love.

The next day

Kal and Diana woke up in each other's embrace. They were at the foot of the bed tangled in the sheets.

Kal chuckled. "Morning, Di..." he whispered kissing her forehead.

She groaned and buried her face in his chest.

Kal smiled. "The feeling's mutual."

"Clark Kent and Diana Prince need to get ready for work..."she mumbled in his chest.

"But Ms. Prince wants to stay in bed."

"And deservingly so..." she whispered kissing his chest before sitting up. "Superman and Wonder Woman will have to make their official public return tomorrow."

"Yeah, we can do that. As soon as Bruce is satisfied with his testings, we can come home and get more rest."

Diana smiled. "Home? Here or your place?"

"Either one."

"I like that. Whether it's here or your place, it's home for both of us."

"Well not to sound cheesy but no matter what, wherever you are, Diana, it will always be home for me."

Diana laughed softly and kissed him. "You for me too, Kal-El."

Daily Planet

"So Lois, you think Clark will turn up like that lawyer guy did? He has been missing for like almost a month now."

"I'm not trying to think that way, Olsen."

"I'm not either but..."

The elevator opened. Instinctively, Jimmy and Lois looked up. Stepping out the elevator, Clark Kent adjusted his glasses.

"Yo! CK!" Jimmy called happily. He quickly went to him and gave him a bro hug. "Misses you, man! Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was..."

"You better have a god damn good explanation! Seriously?"

"Good to see you too, Lois."

"I asked a question."

"Well as I was about to tell Jim, I was on a retreat."

"A retreat?" Lois crossed her arms and gave a more serious questionable look. "And where was that?"

"Jamaica."

Lois frowned. "How come you never said anything about it? Perry didn't know."

"It was a last minute thing. I was in a rush. I forgot to leave a message for Perry and by the time I remembered, I couldn't get into contact with anyone."

She sighed. "That's one hell of a story, Smallville. But whatever."

"KENT!" Perry yelled storming up to him.

"Ah, here, Sir." Clark reached into his bag, taking a few stabled papers out.

"What is this?"

"I know I've been gone, but I was still working."

Perry looked down at the papers with an arched brow. Looking over it, he raised both brows. "Well, well this is interesting."

"What?" Lois questioned.

"A plant?" Perry questioned. "So, the mist from this plant half way across the world traveled to here."

"It was airborne, Sir. Infected hundreds. But actually has been undetected for quite sometime. It was also used as an experimental drug."

"Kent..." Perry shook his head and smiled. "You did good." He patted Clark on his shoulder. "Welcome back, son!"

Embassy

Diana walked in with a smile.

"Oh Ms. Prince!" Sharon said happily.

"Good Morning, Sharon."

"Is everything okay? You've been gone for quite a while."

"Yes, now it is. Had a very abrupt emergency."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Everything is all fine now. Sharon, could you do me a favor and have flowers delivered to Phillip Ashby's family sending my deepest condolences."

"Yes, Ms. Prince."

"Thank you."

Diana walked to her office. Opening the door, to her surprise, was a lotus flower arrangement sitting on her desk. She smiled walking over to it. There was a card. Reading it, she couldn't stop smiling and her heart fluttered.

"My sweet Kal-El..." she said to herself as she sat down.

 ** _We will always remember..._**

 ** _-Love CK_**

 **Next: Epilogue**


	22. Epilogue: Forever Us

**Epilogue: Forever Us**

 **6 months later**

"Thanks, Superman!"

"No problem, kid. Don't try anymore of those stunts, alright? Leave it to professionals."

"Yes, sir!"

Superman smiled ruffling the kid's hair before the kid ran off to his mother.

Superman flew off heading to the Embassy.

As he flew down behind a near by tree, his super suit was degenerating as he was transitioning to civilian clothing.

Walking up to the embassy entrance, he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh hi, Mr. Kent!" Sharon greeted eagerly.

Clark smiled. "Hi, Sharon."

"Miss Prince is in a meeting in the conference room."

"Would it be alright if I wait in her office?"

"Oh yes, of course."

Clark nods slightly. "Thanks, Sharon."

She giggled, she couldn't find the right words to say fan-girling over Clark.

Clark smiled and walked away to Diana's office. He was just in time actually as he heard Diana walking down the hall talking. He quickly open the door, went inside and closed it standing behind the door.

"Yes, I sure will, Venetta," Diana smiled.

"Thank you so much, Diana. I'll see you Saturday at the conference."

Diana smiled and waved as they walked their seperate ways. Diana sighed walking in to her office. She let the door close behind her not even noticing Clark.

As she bent over slightly reaching for her cell phone, she jumped slightly feeling hands on her hips. She immediately relaxed and smiled, already knowing who it was.

"Kal, how long have you been standing behind the door?"

"No more than 5 minutes."

Diana turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light sweet peck.

"I was just about to call you."

"Making sure I wasn't late?"

"Well you know how you get at work. You say 5 or 10 more minutes but it turns into an hour."

Clark chuckled. "I can't deny that."

"Of course you can't..or I'll have to tie you up when we get home."

"You were thinking about doing that anyway."

Diana smiled seductively. "Yes, indeed, I was..."

Clark smirked and kissed her passionately.

Diana pulled away before Clark could go any further.

"Later tonight..."

"Yeah...I know. I know."

Diana kissed his cheek before pulling away from him to get her purse.

"Lets go, Love. We can't keep them waiting."

* * *

 **Xin's Garden Restaurant**

Clark and Diana walked in with smiles excited to see their friends after 6 months.

Clark had his hand around Diana's waist as they walked up to a couple already sitting at a table.

"Sapphyre? Julius?"

Sapphyre looked up and gasped. She stood up quickly rushing to embrace Diana.

"Oh how I've missed you, dear friend!"

"It's only been 6 months but does feel like such a while ago."

Clark and Julius shook hands.

"Well we have very good news. We are adding to the royal family."

Diana gasped. "You are having a baby!?"

"Yes! And there is more..."

"The names we have chosen were inspired by you both."

"If it is to be a girl, she shall be named, Deena."

"If a boy, Khalil."

"We are truly honored," Diana smiled.

"Once we leave here, we are making a round trip to the rest of beautiful countries of earth."

"Be sure to pick up souvenirs and books."

"Oh yes definitely!"

After, another 2 hours of catching up, Clark looked at his watch.

"It's about 30 minutes til your flight leaves, just enough time for you guys to catch your flight on time."

"Oh, right! We better get going now," Julius said.

"I'm so excited as this is my first flight," Sapphyre beamed.

As they were walking out the restaurant, Julius pulled Clark to the side.

"Kal-El, I can't thank you enough for saving my home."

"It was all Diana. But I speak for both of us to say that you don't have to thank us."

"I was hoping to have given you this last gift before you left but it was not ready. We had to make sure it was crafted to perfection of your vision."

"My vision?" Kal questioned.

Julius took out a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it.

"You wanted something for Diana that would serve to embody the grace, beauty, and loving spirit that you see within her. Evelyn and Xhanaliese. They know all desires."

The sweeping crisscross shank with a wrap setting for the diamond, was designed beautifully. The simple white color of the platinum and the diamond was accented by a pair of bold sapphires representing the divine and sacred love they share.

"Thank you. This is exactly what I wanted for her."

Julius and Kal shook hands.

"Good luck to you both."

* * *

 **4 p.m that evening... Daily Planet**

Clark stood up and hurried placing his laptop and journal in his bag, had his jacket hanging over his arm ready to go.

"Whoa, where are you rushing off to, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Dinner date with Diana."

"Oh so seems like that long trip to Timbuktu did you some good. Priorities in order."

"Definitely. A lot of things changed for me...for us in the last few months. She's amazing..."

"Well good for you, Smallville. Try not to mess up this good thing. If you do, I'll kick your ass for her."

Clark laughed. "That won't ever be necessary. See ya, Lois." He waved.

* * *

 **Justice League Watch Tower**

Superman smiled peeking into the monitor room. He stepped behind Wonder Woman and covered her eyes.

"Kal, what are you doing?" She smiled and touched his hands, pulling them down.

"I call myself trying to surprise you, Di."

She laughed softly turning around and embracing him. "You are such a goof, sometimes and I love it."

Kal smiled and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I have reservation at 8. We have plenty of time for the briefing then to get ready."

After the briefing, Kal and Diana went to Diana's quarters. Diana smirked pulling him into the bathroom with her for a shower.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Kal put his arms around her, slowly running his hands up and down her back.

Smiling, Diana stifled a giggle and grab a towel from him. Slowly, She break away from him and start to soap up her body. As she start to soap up her chest, Kal takes the towel away from her, kneading her breast with the towel and making her moan.

She take the towel away from him, though, knowing they won't be on time if he does the washing. Diana soap up herself and gradually Kal, and pull him further into the cascading water.

When all the soap was washed off them, Kal reaches for the towels, as Diana turn the shower off. Kal wraps a towel around his waist then wraps a towel around Diana and picks her carrying her out the bathroom and to the bed.

He gently laid her on the bed and kissed her fiercely, yet passionately begging for more access, which she granted.

Pulling back slightly, Kal smiled looking at her.

Diana sighed lovingly.

Kal caressed her cheek. "After dinner, we are going home and I'm making love to you all night."

"Mmmh...well we should get going. You're tempting my appetite to change."

They laughed before sharing one more passionate kiss, then got up to get ready.

Diana was wearing a light lavender dress that was knee length, black high heels, with the matching accessories. Kal was wearing a white collared button down shirt and black slacks and black shoes.

They left the WatchTower, being transported directly behind the restaurant.

* * *

It was so peaceful, quiet and romantic in the restaurant.

"Kal, this is perfect. The food is so delightful!" Diana smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Di."

Kal was getting nervous. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. Not because he wasn't ready himself or because he felt like he would regret it, it was because they have been through a lot and he didn't want Diana feel like they were moving too fast.

Soon, music started to play. Kal got up and held out his hand for Diana to take. It was the instrumental of a slow love song. They both knew the song, too and thought it was the perfect keeping the mood set.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he looked her in the eyes. Diana put her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Kal swayed them back and forth, slowly rubbing her back up and down.

Diana looked back up with a seductive, yet innocent look.

"You ready to go home?"

She nodded. Kal kissed her forehead and lips lightly. "Let's go."

Kal paid for their food and they left flying hand in hand home high in the beautiful night sky.

Kal kisses the back of Diana's hand.

"I love you, Di."

"I love you, too, Kal."

* * *

Flying down to the front door, Kal unlocked the door and opened it. Before Diana walked in she gasped as Kal picked her up.

"We're home,'' laughed Kal as he carried Diana through the door.

Diana laughed as he set her down.

"And what made you do that?"

"I just felt like it." He kissed her forehead. "And it felt right to do."

Diana smiled seductively. "Well, Mister Right, come on upstairs and undress me." She was about to go upstairs but she glanced at the kitchen table and noticed saw a medium sized box. "Oh, did you get something delivered?"

"Actually no, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Diana frowned confused walking over to the table. "Did you have to sign for it?"

"No, it was just sitting on the porch."

She picked it up and looked all over. "There's no label. Have you looked with your X-ray?"

Kal shook his head slightly. "No, but go ahead and open it. Maybe the name is inside."

"I don't know, Kal. That doesn't make sense. Why would the name be in the inside?"

He shrugged. "There's no harm in opening it for a peek. I'll be right back."

Diana sighed slowly opened it. There was a smaller wrapped box inside with her name on it: **_Diana Prince_**

"It is for me...?"

Diana unwrapped it and opened the box. She gasped and was about to run upstairs but, Kal was already behind her. She looked at him with tears running down her face. She then embraced him tightly.

"Let me do this right," he whispered pulling away from the embrace.

He took the small box and kneeled down on one knee.

"Diana of Themyscira. Diana Prince. You are the woman I knew I would fall in love with the moment we met. The woman who has been by my side through so much. The woman who is my best friend. Diana, our experience on Alluremour changed so much for me...for us. So many times I almost let you slip away. I can't and won't let that happen again. This is what this ring represents. I love you, Diana. So will you marry me?"

"Oh Yes! Of course, I'll marry you, Kal! Yes! Yes!"

Kal took the ring out the box and placed it on her finger.

"It's so beautiful and perfect fit."

"It was made just for you," he smiled.

"Oh, you make me so happy! I love you, Kal-El!"

She kissed him and he lifted her up bridal style. Kal carried Diana up to their bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed.

As they slowly removed all of their clothing, Kal began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. He slowly came back up kissing her cheek then her lips. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Staring straight into each other eyes, Kal positioned himself in between her legs as Diana run her hands up and down his back.

She gasped, closed her eyes and pressed her nails into his back as he slowly enters her. His movements were so gentle and they found the perfect rhythm. They became one; mind body and soul.

Now tightly gripping the sheets, Diana tried to maintain her breathing. Their whole bodies filled with passion and pleasure.

Diana bit her lip and moaned as a whole new feeling passed through her. She trembled as Kal picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder.

"Kal…"

"Diana..."

Kal whispered sweet nothings in her ear before capturing her lips in a mind shattering passionate kiss. He grabs both of her hands, pushing them above her head and interlock fingers. Diana groans, knees nearly buckling from the sensations assaulting her body.

This was all they ever wanted. All they ever needed.

The love they share so powerful, so pure. Wrapped in each other's arms, they felt safe and secure.

They have this undying love for each other; they know will never go away. It had taken them so long to get where they are now. But this is exactly where they belonged. They would always only be for each other, soul mates, and their hearts are complete. Forever they will always be as one.


End file.
